A Champion
by Takao1160
Summary: 4th Year - Starts with Harry's selection as a champion. Harry is different he is angry, intelligent, and he absolutely does not want to participate in the tournament. Harry has a secret that he has shared with no one and new Harry is released and the pay-back begins. Strong Powerful - Harry /Fluer/ Daphne - Hermione later in the story.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A Champion? He was chosen as a Champion how ridiculas that thought was to him. Harry stared into the night sky and kicked the wall in frustration. I don't care about this stupid competition. All it will bring me is more pain, more anguish and attention I don't want he thought to himself.

He closely looked at his owl and wished his life was as simple as hers. To fly away and hunt and wait for her next instructions, how easy life would be if that is all he had to worry about. Harry smiled as she looked at him "You are the only friend I have Hedwig the others have abandoned me."

Harry thought back to two days ago when he was chosen. At first he didn't believe it. He knew he didn't put his name in and he knew he should not have been chosen but he was. Shocked he stood up and walked towards the head table. It seemed the more steps he took the farther away the head table was from him.

He finally reached it and the headmaster with surprise and something else in his eyes pointed to the door the other champions had already gone through. He followed their footsteps and entered the chamber to find the other three champions standing and waiting.

"Potter what are you doing here? Are they coming to talk to us?" Cedric Diggory asked.

Harry looked at him and gave a scowl but did not answer him as he sat down in a chair far away from them and looked out the window. He crossed his arms in front of himself and awaited his fate.

The door burst open and Dumbledore, McGonagall, Madam Maxine, and Headmaster Karkarov entered the room. They were soon followed by Ludo Bagman, Bartemus Crouch from the Ministry, and finally Professor Moody clumped into the room.

Dumbledore looked around and did not locate Harry right away. He looked at the other champions and they looked towards where Harry was sitting. Dumbledore stalked over to him and picked him up by the shoulders "Did you enter yourself? Did you put your name into the cup?" he asked him.

Harry looked at him in shock and then his anger welled up and he threw his arms out to knock Albus's hands away. "Are you kidding me? Are all of you that stupid to believe or think I would ever want to be involved in this? All I want is for people to leave me alone."

McGonagall asked "So you didn't put your name in or have someone else place it in for you?"

Harry looked at her and his eyes flashed in anger "I absolutely did not! I don't want to be in this tournament. I want a quiet year, a year free of danger. Is that too much to ask?"

Dumbledore looked at him and then sighed "Never the less Harry a magical contract has been created."

Harry's fist clamped tightly as his anger rose "Bullshite! I am a bloody minor and I can't create a contract for myself. Only my guardians can do that."

McGonagall frowned before berating Harry "Language Mister Potter."

Crouch looked at Albus "The boy does have a point. He can't create a magical contract unless his guardian allows it."

The headmaster looked in thought before stating "The cup is old magic, magic that never recognized age before. Is it worth the risk because if the contract was created then he will lose his magic if he doesn't compete?"

Harry turned to Professor McGonagall before pointing to Crouch and Dumbledore "You worry about my language while everybody here worries that I will lose my magic. Am I the only one that cares about what I want or about my life?" Harry looked at all of them with disgust "Somebody put me in this thing to get me hurt and or killed. You know it and I know it!" Harry turned to leave

"If you are foolish to follow that path I am not!" Harry felt a rush of magic come at him and gave a quick side step as two spells flew past him. With a quickness that only comes from anger he twirled and sent two stunners out. They connected to the Headmaster and to Professor Moody who both had their wands out.

Professor McGonagall started to pull her wand as she looked up to see Harry's wand with its tip lit up and pointed at her. Harry stated with much ire "You think you are fast enough to pull that?"

McGonagall scowled "Mister Potter attacking people will not help the situation."

Harry sneered back "I didn't attack did I? I defended myself while my back was turned because they wanted to stun me and force me to do something I don't want to do and that is ok with the so called adults here?"

Crouch came out from behind Bagman with his wand drawn "Mr. Potter drop your wand."

Harry flicked his wand and suddenly Crouch was stunned and incarcerated on the floor. McGonagall looked between Crouch and Harry "You did wordless casting?"

Harry kept his wand up "My magic reacts funny when I am angry, it happens."

McGonagall was unsure of how to reply as she stood facing a fourth year that just took out three powerful wizards. "Mr. Potter you can't just go around stunning people."

Cedric interrupted her "Professor, Harry's right he was just defended himself and nothing more. He could have stunned you but didn't because you put your wand away. He has only cast stunners at people that had wands drawn at him. He has a right to defend himself."

Cedric scratched his head "What I don't understand is if he doesn't want to compete, why is everyone trying to make him?"

McGonagall looked at him with surprise before Cedric continued "I know enough about contracts that if he didn't put his magical signature on the paper, then there can't be a contract unless something else is going on."

Cedric looked at Harry and smiled "From what I know, Potter never asks for trouble but he has sure found enough of it in the three years he has been here. I believe he wouldn't want to join in this, especially after facing that Basilisk two years ago."

Harry raised his hands "Finally someone understands! I don't want all the attention this will bring and I just want a quiet year…is that too much to ask for?"

Karkarov looked at him "So you didn't cheat the cup?"

Fleur smirked "I zink headmaster zaht is what he has been trying to tell us."

Suddenly the Drumstag Championed moved from where Professor Moody lay on the ground "I do not think this person is right. This does not look like the Professor that walked in here." He said excitedly.

Karkarov looked with surprise "That is Bartemus Crouch Jr. He has been dead for eight years."

Cedric ran out of the room "I am calling my dad and the DMLE."

Professor McGonagall went to stop him but Harry stepped up "Don't try it Professor!"

She looked at Harry "Only the headmaster can get the DMLE involved."

Harry smirked "Not today, today I want them here and you will not interfere."

Harry suddenly heard from behind him Professor Snape's voice "Potter put your wand down."

Harry shook his head "Go ahead Professor do your worst but the night I am having I don't care." Harry cast a silent shield charm as he felt the magic build up behind him."

Everyone heard a gong sound as Snape's spell hit Harry's Glacis maxim shield and rebounded back on the professor knocking him back against the door. Harry looked at McGonagall "I bet he had a smile on his face as he threw that curse at me. That will be the last time I take any crap from that twat. I am going to start retaliating by throwing my own curses."

McGonagall frowned deeply "Mr. Potter I will remind you that will get you expelled he is a Professor after all."

Harry smiled "I will tell you what professor when he stops acting like a git and more like a professor, a real Professor towards me, then I will stop." Harry's face took a hardness to it "As of right now I have had enough from him and everybody else so either get me out of his class or get rid of him, it's your choice."

Professor McGonagall frowned deeply but she said nothing. They waited five more minutes and Cedric returned "I used the floo in the infirmary, Madam Bones and my father are on their way with some Aurors."

Harry signaled to Cedric "Do you mind grabbing all the wands from everybody that is stunned?" Cedric nodded and smiled. He went and grabbed Moody's, Dumbledore's, Crouches, and Snape's wands. When he handed them to Harry, everyone saw a bright flash as Albus's wand touched his skin.

Ludo Bagman looked at Harry "That wand just recognized you as its owner. It must have been tied to your family somehow by blood." Ludo looked at Albus "Where did he get one of your family's wands I wonder?"

Harry snorted "Since he was suppose to be my magical guardian, I wonder?" as he looked at Minerva dead in the eyes. Harry then added "I think I will have Gringotts do an inventory of my vault to see what else is missing."

Harry then leaned against the wall for a few minutes. Albus began to wake up and Harry casually stunned him again by flicking his wand. McGonagall went on a rant that Harry ignored. He suddenly told Professor McGonagall "Shut up Professor!" Then to Cedric he asked "Do you know if I would be classified as an adult if I accept a ministry sanctioned tournament for adults only?"

Cedric thought for a moment and then had a brilliant smile "I am pretty sure that if they make you participate, then you would be classified as an adult. There are a couple of instances where they have done so in the past." For the first time that night Harry smiled as a plan formed in his mind.

Harry looked at Mr. Bagman "Do you believe that is true as well?"

Ludo looked at Minerva and then answered "I believe that is so as well."

Harry raised his wand "I Harry James Potter accept to become a champion in the Triwizard tournament." The magic flashed to accept the magical contract.

"Mister Potter I don't know what you are up to but I would prefer that you wait for the headmaster before doing anything else."

Harry harrumphed "So that the Headmaster can then tell me what to do? I don't think so. If I leave it all to the adults and authorities I will end up dead."

McGonagall looked fit to be tied "Mister Potter! I hardly think the Headmaster is trying to kill you."

Harry looked at her and then smirked "Well Professor you did say one thing that I think everyone can agree with… they hardly think when the headmaster says something and they definitely don't ask enough questions. I now count myself on the path to asking a lot of questions.

Harry stood up straighter and raised his wand again "I Harry James Potter accept my responsibilities as the last Potter and as Lord Potter of the Ancient and Noble House of Potter." With that said a soft blue and green aura surrounded Harry. Harry looked down to see a ring on his finger and then felt a sudden binding in his stomach. The pain grew immensely as he fell to his knees.

The pain continued to build until Harry looked up and screamed as the magic felt like it would burn him up. There was a sudden pulse of magic that came from Harry in a big wave that threw everyone against a wall. Minerva watched with detached fascination as the binding ritual that Harry had as a child was suddenly undone. When her head cleared she looked up to find Harry's aura brighter and more visible than ever before.

Harry rolled his head and his eyes were alight with magic as he looked at everyone in the room. Everyone gasped as they saw a new Harry before them. He had grown to be six foot tall and no longer looked scrawny or under fed. He had definition to his muscles and looked healthy. "I have never felt this good in my entire life." He stated to them.

Harry features darkened "Somebody had me under a severe magical bind." The door opened and Amelia Bones and a man Harry had never met barged into the room.

Amelia looked at Minerva "What just happened in here?" she asked her.

Minerva shook her head "Evidently Lord Potter had been under a magical bind and when he accepted his lordship it broke it. The magic wave you felt was the release of the bind."

Amelia looked over at Harry "Your magic was bound? Susan told me you were one of the most powerful students in this school."

Harry smiled "I was but I am also more powerful than before. I want to know who bound my core like this?"

Minerva spoke up "I would too."

The next two hours were spent questioning the fake Professor Moody and finding out that Voldermort had a plan to kill Harry and resurrect himself. Harry paced for many minutes and thought about what this would mean for him and how he could counter it. He had to compete no matter what. Snape, Crouch, Moody, and Albus all began to wake and Harry stunned them wandlessly and wordlessly, much to Minerva and Amelia's chagrin.

Harry finally looked up at everyone "Here is what we are going to do." He started "We will return Moody so he can keep up his impersonation. All of you are going to be obliviated except Minerva, Amelia, myself, and the other contestants. You five will give me an oath to never speak of this unless I give you permission.

Amelia stood up "I hardly think that will happen."

Harry didn't even hesitate as he took her wand from her "My days of being another's pawn are over. You either do it my way or I will obliviate you."

Amelia looked at him sternly "Young man I am the head of the DMLE, I cannot have other oaths before my oath to my duty or I will lose my magic. You will have to take it on my word that I will do the right thing."

Harry looked at her "I don't trust anyone and you can understand why after what you have heard tonight."

Amelia's eyes softened "I do understand that Harry but I also know I am one of the few people in the ministry that can help you the most but only if I keep my memories intact and unencumbered." Amelia smirked "You need allies more than you know and I will not break your trust because I need you as a powerful ally."

Harry looked at her for many seconds "I can see your point madam and at some point I will have to trust someone." Harry reached over and handed her wand back."

They spent the next thirty minutes obliviating Madam Maxine, Headmaster Karkarov, and Ludo Bagman. They then staged the scene so that Crouch, Dumbledore, Moody, and Snape were in the same positions before they were stunned. Amelia and Amos Diggory then left.

Snape became aware as Minerva went to him "Professor Snape are you alright?"


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO **

Snape looked down and saw Potter lying on the ground. He went to Dumbledore and then Moody and enervated them. The headmaster stood up and then looked around as Moody did the same. Moody looked at Potter "Albus what in the hell are you teaching him because I don't remember that in my lessons?"

Albus looked at him and then Minerva answered "Mister Potter has always been emotional and his magic seems to be strongest when he is angry."

Albus frowned "Yes, that has always been like him. Thankfully Severus you were able to stop him before he could get away."

Snape sneered "Yes, well Potter has always thought highly of himself, now hasn't he?"

Harry began to rouse and Snape walked over and kicked him in the side "Get up Potter and take your punishment like a man."

Harry's eyes flashed in anger and his foot struck Snape right in the front of his knee. Snape's face turned white as his knee inverted backwards with a loud snap. He began to yell at the top of his lungs before Harry kneeled and elbowed him in the face to knock him out. Harry looked down at him "Coward, you hit me while I was down."

Harry stood up and brushed himself off "You keep that piece of filth away from me or I will hurt him. I am tired of being his punching bag because of his hatred of my father."

Albus looked on in shock "Harry I am afraid I will have to give you detention."

Harry scoffed and looked harshly at him "You deduct points I leave, you give me detentions I leave because I don't want to participate in this bloody tournament anyway. So if you don't like my behavior expel me."

Headmaster Dumbledore looked on in stunned silence. Before he could comment Krum spoke up "Headmaster do you allow teacher's to hit students?"

Minerva answered "No Mr. Krum we do not."

Krum shrugged his shoulders "Yet, that Professor kicked Potter in the ribs but Potter gets punished for defending himself?"

Cedric then spoke up "Don't forget he stunned Harry from behind for just holding his wand in front of himself in defense. Maybe I should call my Father and Amelia Bones."

Fleur then added "That professor had a look of joy when he cursed Potter. I can add my testimony to theirs about this."

Professor Dumbledore blanched upon hearing this "I am sure we can avoid calling in the Ministry. Perhaps I was still groggy from being stunned."

Dumbledore turned to Harry "I will not give you points or detention Mister Potter but do not attack a professor again."

Harry balled his fist "I can't make that guarantee because he is allowed to abuse me in class, along with any other student that are not Slytherin. I will no longer be abused by him or allow him to abuse others. Keep your pet under control or I will."

Albus looked at Harry with surprise "Mister Potter are you threatening harm to professor Snape?"

Harry smirked and pointed his finger at Albus "You bloody bet I am and knowing him I guarantee it. Keep him away from me and my friends or I will hurt him."

Minerva gave a sly smile "Mister Potter you know that is not possible as Professor Snape is the only potions professor we have and you are required to take potions until your fifth year."

Snape groaned and then looked up to see Harry standing over him and lifted his wand to curse him. Harry felt the magic build up behind him and then quickly lifted his leg to stomp on Professor Snape's wand hand and ground it into the floor. Everyone heard the bones crunch in his hand. Harry looked at the Headmaster "I think that makes my point rather well. If we are in the same room we cannot be civil together and I will ensure he can no longer abuse me."

Albus held his nose "Mister Potter you are being most difficult."

Harry crossed his arms and said with much angst "I tend to get like that when I am forced against my will to do things and you allow people to abuse me." Harry smiled and added "That goes for his little snakes too. They harass me or don't leave me alone or threaten others and I will take action, especially Malfoy because I have had enough of his shite too."

Albus looked at him with concern and shock. This wasn't the Harry he had come to know. "Harry you can't act like this without consequences."

Harry piped back "But the bullies can because you let them. I have had enough of that." Harry sighed "If you don't like it get rid of them or me."

Minerva sighed "Albus I have told you this would happen one day and you didn't listen. I think forcing this tournament onto Mister Potter has broken the camel's back as they say." Minerva turned to him "It is time to straighten out bad behavior."

Albus looked at her "Minerva this is not the time or place for this discussion."

Harry snorted "Oh by all means Headmaster allow us to leave so you can have this discussion because the hospital beds only have one occupant tonight but by the end of the week it will be full if you don't fix it and I promise you that."

Harry's cold eyes fixed on his "You have created what I am because you and everyone else just keep piling it on me. I have no doubt that you don't intend to straighten out anyone's misperception about me wanting to be in this tournament and they in turn will believe I wanted this. Again, I will receive more abuse with no one to help me. I have had enough professors!"

Professor Moody spoke up "Albus I think the kid has a point and he is right fed up with things around here. He has been pushed too far and won't take it anymore."

Everyone headed for the door and departed and Harry was the last one but was stopped by the Headmaster "Harry I am sorry but you have to compete in this tournament."

Harry stopped at the door and held it as his knuckles turned white with anger "I will compete in your bloody stupid tournament…under protest. I am done being everybody's whipping boy. When I find out who is doing this there will be a day of accounting for it."

Harry turned and held out his hand "Accio my wand." Albus was shocked to see his wand fly over to Harry's hand. Harry put the wand up his sleeve "I sense this is a Potter Family wand. I will be taking it back as it is mine anyway. Please think about that in all your manipulations of people." Harry turned and left leaving Albus very stunned.

Harry walked out of the room to see that some students still remained in the hall and he strode past them without looking at them. "Hey scar-head you are pathetic. You're a lame wizard without talent and won't last a minute in this tournament."

Harry stopped in his tracks and Cedric saw a smirk appear on Harry's face as he turned around to face his nemesis Draco Malfoy. Harry turned and walked towards him "Malfoy for three years everybody has heard you state over and over how great you think you are."

Harry walked up to him and slapped him hard in the face. "Come on little boy show everybody your greatness. You think you're the greatest wizard because of your name and you have a little gold." Harry slapped him again.

Malfoy recoiled from him "What is wrong with you Potter?"

Harry put his finger in his chest "Your father is a damn death eater. You know it and I know it and I am tired of you prancing around here like you are god's gift to everyone."

Harry shoved him hard "Pull your wand if you think you are man enough."

Malfoy looked scared and said nothing. Harry looked at him with his eyes glowing "Malfoy, this is the last time you say anything to me or my friends because if you do I will put you in the hospital. I have had it with your bullshit." Harry gave him an uppercut and knocked him out."

Harry turned to the rest of the Slytherins "That goes for the rest of you as well. Act up and I will stomp you hard. You want to talk to me, then do so without all the insults like a decent person would."

Suddenly Marcus Flynnt stood up "Potter I don't know who you think you are but …" Without even looking Harry flung his hand out and a spell struck Flint in the chest and he flew back to the wall and crumpled to the floor.

Harry looked around in the hall "Anybody else wish to test my resolve?" Everyone looked down and refused to look him in the eye. "Goodnight then."

Harry stepped out of the hall and found Fleur Delacour waiting for him. He looked at her warily as he approached. He noticed her face was very flush and had a definite tinge to it. Fleur blushed "Lord Potter… I wish to give you an invitation to study potions with me at a time of your choosing." Fleur looked down "I am in seventh year and I am pretty good with potions and you will need it to further your education." She stammered out.

Fleur looked very flustered "If I am not acceptable then Madam Maxine offered to let you study with the rest of Beaubaton in our carriage."

Harry looked dumb struck and then asked her "Why?"

Fleur looked into his eyes before Harry restated the question "Why do you want to help me?"

Her eyes flashed open "You are going to make me say this aren't you." She let a stream of French slip from her lips before she looked at him again. "May I speak with you privately for a moment and I will tell you."

Harry nodded and grabbed her hand before leading her to an empty classroom. He closed the door and she locked it before turning to him. "How much do you know about Veela Harry?"

Harry scratched his head "Only what I have heard from others but I don't trust it. People tend to exaggerate."

Fleur smiled "Oui." She stated. "I am veela Harry. One trait that Veela can't resist is a powerful wizard and the other is a man that can overcome our allure. You, it seem, are able to be both of these."

Harry seemed unsure so Fleur smiled "I have allowed my allure to go full blast and right now you should be a blubbering idiot but you are not. You are resistant to it."

Harry seemed shocked "Ok, I get that but I am not that powerful." Fleur rolled her eyes and looked up at him.

Fleur then stepped closer "You are so powerful that standing this close to you causes me to flutter on the inside. It is like you have a veela allure to me and I find myself wanting to do things…to you."

Harry looked worried "I am sorry I don't mean to. I didn't mean to cause you any pain."

Fleur laughed "Harry it doesn't hurt me at all. It makes me feel giddy." Fleur leaned up and kissed him. Harry was shocked at first and felt himself relax as this was very pleasurable to him. Within seconds he grabbed her around the waist and brought her closer as they deepened the kiss.

Fleur's eyes suddenly opened in surprise as her body tensed before relaxing again. Harry stepped back "Did I do that badly? Did I hurt you?"

Fleur smiled and closed her eyes "Mon dieu, absolutely not. You made me orgasm like I have never felt one before. This is what drew me to you. I want to feel more of this with you."

Fleur looked at him "I am offering myself with no strings attached. I am offering myself to you because I want this very badly."

Harry looked surprised and stuttered "I… Fleur… I have never had a girlfriend or been with anybody."

Fleur smiled at him and kissed his cheek "Harry, then I will teach you all you need to know about sex and love because I want to."

Harry leaned back and looked at her before a smile crept onto his face "I thought you wanted to teach me potions?"

Fleur laughed "Oui that too but in between we shall learn another kind of magic." Fleur stepped back and removed her blouse, then her skirt showing Harry her body.

Harry looked at her "You are very beautiful."

Fleur smiled at him "You are a fast study about making women feel good about themselves. Now do you know how to take your clothes off or must I rip them from your body."

Harry stripped down and then Fleur eyed him in appreciation. She stepped closer "Oh Harry I think you shall ruin me from any other man because I am enthralled with you already."

An hour and a half later Harry and Fleur walked out of the classroom with many on lookers watching them. Both seemed disheveled and had weird smiles plastered on their faces. Older students knew that look but the younger ones didn't have a clue.

Harry, being a gentleman walked her to the carriage and gave her a goodnight kiss. Fleur smiled and then shoved something into his pocket before laughing "This is your trophy for being such a good student."

Harry pulled her panties from his pocket and looked at her before she stated "This is so you can tell your friends what a stud you are."

Harry looked down "Fleur I have no need to do that and I wouldn't anyway. That is something private between us."

Fleur looked at him with a serious expression "No? You could impress all your friends."

Harry frowned "I don't need or want to do that. I only care that you are happy."

Fleur smiled before shoving them back into his pants "Then I give them to you so when you are old and gray you can remember your first time and the girl that gave them to you." Harry smiled at that. They kissed briefly before Harry headed up to his dorm.

Harry was whistling as he walked into the main room. He was halfway across when he heard a familiar voice "How did you do it Potter?" Harry stopped and turned to see Ron and Hermione with their arms crossed and watching him.

Harry stepped towards them "How did I do what?"

Ron asked "How did you put your name in the cup?"

Harry looked at him with a little confusion "Ron, you and Hermione know I said I wanted nothing to do with this tournament. I was looking forward to a dull year. I told you that weeks ago."

Ron looked red in the face "I remember that is what you said but obviously that was a lie."

Harry looked at Ron and saw all the signs of his impending explosion. He then looked at Hermione when she asked "Did you put your name in the cup?"

Harry slumped "You guys really think I did this to myself, do you really believe that?"

Ron spate out "What I don't believe is you did it without telling us you were doing it. I would kill to be selected in this tournament, a thousand galleons to the winner and eternal glory for the champion."

Harry looked at him "That maybe your dream but it is not mine." Harry asked Hermione "Is this what you believe as well? That I entered myself into the tournament, for the glory, for the attention?"

Harry noticed that Hermione couldn't look him in the eyes and then looked over to Ron. Ron nudge her "Go ahead tell him. We have been talking about it the last two hours."

Harry looked at her as she stated "Did you have somebody else do it for you?"

Harry's eyes flashed in anger and he was more hurt and disappointed by Hermione's not believing him than Ron's belief "Fine, he stated you believe whatever you want. You are both gits and I will have nothing further to do with you." Harry turned and walked away from them.

Hermione called out "Harry why do you have girl's panties hanging from your pocket?"

Harry checked his pocket and held up the panties. Both of them saw a clear FD initial's on them. He looked at both of them "That seems rather personal and something that is private and not shared with just anybody." Harry turned and walked up the stairs.

Ron flopped down "That git he entered himself into the tournament just to get more fame and glory and won't share it with me."

Hermione had been watching the fire intently "Ron I don't think he did. He feels we betrayed him… I saw it in his eyes."

Ron scoffed "Yeah, well he betrayed us first."

Hermione looked over at him and something inside of her flickered before it fled away, a moment of anger for Ron because he was acting like a jealous prat and she knew it. Before she could get worked up her sudden increased feelings of loyalty to Ron and her acute interest in the red head suppressed her natural feelings. She shook her head to clear her confusion.

Ron looked at her "Why do you always side with him over me. I thought you cared about me?"

Hermione at first got angry and suddenly that emotion was swept away and she said quickly "Ron I am not taking his side and I do care about you. You could be the better man here and give him the benefit of the doubt."

Ron sat up straight "He found a way to enter and left me and you behind. Then he goes and shags a girl and you still believe in him?"

Hermione looked hurt before Ron continued "We mean nothing to him. He is just using us for his own gain. He uses you for getting his homework done and me so he gets better at Quidditch.

Hermione felt this was terribly wrong in some way but her thoughts would not clear. She stood up "Ron, I am very tired and I am going to sleep."

Ron stood up and then grabbed Hermione's hand before kissing her cheek. Hermione was almost repelled back at first but then smiled at him before leaving the room.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER Three**

Harry let Hedwig fly from his arm and watched her fly out over the grounds. Some friends I hung out with he stated to himself. A jealous prat and a book…he couldn't finish that word because he knew how much it hurt Hermione to hear it. Even though he was hurt very badly he couldn't find it in himself to hurt her, she didn't deserve it.

Harry left the owlry and walked down to dinner. On his way down the stairs he felt a buildup of magic behind him and waited until he felt it coming towards him before stepping to the side and shielding himself. He turned and found Crabbe, Goyle, and Malfoy at the top of the stairs. The latter had his wand out and looked surprised that he had missed.

Harry looked at him before he flicked his hand and bound Crabbe and Goyle. Malfoy suddenly looked very scared and tried to turn and run but found he could no longer move. "I don't think so Draco."

Suddenly from around the corner Professor Snape came out screaming "Potter that is fifty points and a month's worth of detentions and you will stop your attack on these students. Harry's reply was to take his left hand and cast a wand less stunner which hit Snape in the chest. He levitated all of them to the Main hall right as dinner was in full swing.

Every head in the hall turned to look at the main doors as they slammed open. Harry followed by the four people who attacked him came into everybody's view and they gasped. Professor Dumbledore looked on and his eyes widened in surprise. Professor McGonagall was quicker with a question "Mister Potter what is the meaning of this?"

Harry looked around and then finally to her "I told you I was done being every body's whipping boy and a person they abuse." Harry sneered "I also told you that there are consequences when I am attacked."

Malfoy began screaming out "Headmaster he attacked the four of us as we were coming to dinner. We didn't do anything to cause this."

Harry looked to Albus Dumbledore "Of course you know that is not going to be my official statement. My statement is that Malfoy attacked me from behind like the coward that he is and when I stopped him, then professor Snape came out of nowhere to protect his snakes and give me detention for attacking them."

Dumbledore looked around and noticed that everyone was looking to him and how he was going to handle this. "Harry, of course since it is your word against Malfoy's there will be no detention and no point loss and both of you should go your separate ways."

Harry smiled "Really but it is my word against Professor Snape's as well and I am sure you will find his story very colorful and that would make it my word against both of theirs. Surely you can believe a professor over a mere student. Maybe I should have the point's loss after all?"

Dumbledore looked surprised and then shocked by the innuendo that Harry was stating "Actually Mr. Potter Professor Snape is not challenging this at all."

Harry then frowned "Well I could wake him from the stunner I caste at him if you want to hear his version of the events."

Professor McGonagall had a little smirk on her face as she said the next "Mr. Potter if I didn't know any better I would suspect that there is more to this story than you are letting on."

Harry grinned "Really, Professor. Could it be that you find it as hard to believe as I and the rest of the students find it that I attacked four people without a reason?" Harry looked around "Would everybody that has been attacked in this same manner by these four and lost points please raise their hands?"

The hall suddenly quieted before people from each house, except Slytherin, raised their hands. Harry looked around "Well it seems that this is a modus operandi for these four and how they terrorize others at their leisure. Perhaps we should investigate this further, after all Headmaster my family's honor is at stake because people may think that I am a lying, attention seeking git." Harry finished that sentence while looking at Ron and Hermione.

Albus leaned forward "Mr. Potter I can assure you that your word is good enough for me and that this inquiry is done."

Harry turned to him "Albus that is your problem, you don't investigate and you allow the bullies to get away with it. I am not done and I want to show everyone the truth because it needs to stop." Harry called out "Accio the Potter Family Pensieve." Harry looked at the headmaster who had suddenly paled. A minute later a large marble stand and a basin floated into the room and sat down besides Harry. Harry looked directly at Albus "Now I wonder how my property came to be at Hogwarts when its' last known location was Gringotts?" The headmaster clearly gulped.

Harry took his wand and withdrew his memory of the event and played it for the entire hall. "That is my memory of the event."

Albus stood up "Very good Mister Potter and it is clear that you were right all along."

Harry looked at him "Sit down Albus because we are not done. I have some Potter family magic that will get us the truth."

Harry bound Professor Snape and then enervated him "Potter put me down, now!"

Harry looked at him "Professor did you help Draco plan an attack on me?"

Professor Snape stopped and looked at him and then up to Dumbledore "Headmaster why is this child allowed to do this. I demand to be released."

Harry put his wand to Professor Snape's head and removed a memory with an incantation. He dumped it into the pensieve and hit four runes to activate a large screen above the basin. The entire student body watched as Professor Snape planned the attack on Potter and instructed Draco Malfoy in how to do it.

Professor Snape stopped fighting the binds that held him and then screamed out "Potter has altered my memory, everybody knows you can't remove memories like that."

Harry didn't flinch and asked Malfoy the same question and repeated the process as he removed the memory from Malfoy's mind. He allowed everybody to see a memory of Professor Snape giving the instructions to Malfoy.

Albus was about to say something when Professor Flitwick stood on the table "I recognize this magic. It is of Goblin origin and only one human family has ever had it other than the Goblin nation and that is the Potter Family. Please note it is authentic because Malfoy's memory was the same as Snape's and from Malfoy's point of view."

Professor Flitwick turned on Albus "You will fix this headmaster by removing Professor Snape as a head of house. If you don't I will resign immediately. My house has been allowed to be mistreated for years and you have done nothing about it."

Professor Sprout stood up "I agree with Filius and state the same."

When Professor McGonagall stood up Albus became active "Stop! There is no need for you to state the same Minerva." Albus turned to Professor Snape "You are hereby removed from your head of house duties and you are no longer allowed to give or take points away or give detentions. You are hereby on probation and if I receive any more complaints about you, you will be fired."

The rest of the hall broke out in cheers as Harry released professor Snape who quickly walked out of the hall. Harry released Crabbe and Goyle and told them to sit down at their house table which they did quickly.

Once the hall quieted down Albus looked at Harry "I hope that this concludes the events for this evening? Please release Mr. Malfoy."

Harry smirked as he answered "No Headmaster I don't believe I will. I demand satisfaction because he is a coward, a braggart, and above all a despicable person. He cast a potentially deadly curse at me and he needs to be punished."

Albus shook his head "Harry haven't we had enough turmoil this evening. I believe Mr. Malfoy got the message."

Harry frowned "No he won't he is a bit thick and very full of himself. He thinks he is better than everyone else and it is his god given right to abuse those he thinks are lesser than him. He needs to be taught a lesson he will never forget."

Albus frowned and held his hands out "What is it you would have me do?"

Harry's eyes flashed at him "What you seem to do best headmaster… nothing. I will take care of it." Harry then flicked his fingers and a dueling platform appeared below him and Draco.

Harry then levitated Draco to the other end before he placed a thick golden shield around the platform. Harry waved his fingers and the bindings around Malfoy disappeared and left Malfoy standing at the opposite end of the platform.

Harry held his hands up and quieted everyone "I want Draco to face me without my back being turned to him. I want him to show everyone in this school what a superior wizard looks like and how they act." Harry smiled and gave an evil grin "I know this is asking a lot from a coward like Malfoy but one can always hope."

The whole hall erupted in laughter and Malfoy's face turned red in anger. He held his wand out before him and shouted back at Potter. "I will show you Potter what a superior wizard can do. I am no coward and I will gladly face you in this duel."

Harry glared at him "Really Malfoy all I see is a bunch of hot air coming from one of your orifices as usual. Go ahead Malfoy I will let you cast first or should I turn my back to you?"

Malfoy replied by screaming in frustration and casting a low level cutting curse at Harry. Harry flicked his wand at the last second and deflected the spell at the canvas which ripped a foot wide swath of cloth where the spell hit. Malfoy sneered "I see that got your attention Potter. Are you scared now?"

Harry smiled as he looked at him "Malfoy you are such an idiot. That was a deadly curse fired at the last surviving member of an ancient and noble house. That was an attempt to end that line. You do know that it means I can legally kill you now if I want to?"

Malfoy looked surprised and then his face revealed a fear that had not been there before. Harry looked at him "Are you scared now Malfoy?" Malfoy didn't reply but looked like a cornered, scared child that he was. Harry's face hardened and an evil glint appeared in his eye.

Malfoy without thinking screamed "Avadra Kedavra!" the sickly green curse flew from his wand and moved toward Harry. Harry looked at it and then stepped to the other side and it missed him completely. The hall was deathly quiet as they witnessed Malfoy throw an unforgivable.

Harry frowned and looked deadly serious "That was a bad mistake Malfoy." Harry then flicked his wand and Malfoy's wand flew from his hand and into Harry's. Harry threw both of their wands out of the dueling ring while removing his robe and shirt. "We are going to do this the old fashion way Malfoy with our fists since you can't be trusted not to resort to deadly curses."

Malfoy looked more scared than ever as Harry approached and in haste yelled "I yield, I yield."

Harry kept coming "No, not yet you won't. You have had this coming for a very long time."

Harry moved ever closer and then swung hard before hearing the crunch of Malfoy's nose breaking. Malfoy fell back on his butt holding his nose. With his eyes watering he looked at Harry and was afraid for the first time in his life.

Harry stopped moving "Malfoy I had to learn at the tender age of five how to take a punch from my loving cousin because when I struck back my uncle beat and threw me in a cupboard. I wasn't allowed to fight back you see."

Malfoy stood up and held his arms up similar to Harry's to try and protect himself. Harry moved in and hit him in the solar plexus. Malfoy curled into a ball unable to breathe or move.

Harry walked around "So tonight I am going to teach you all about taking a punch just like I had to learn. Then I am going to teach you about pain because my loving uncle showed me all about that too. I have plenty of scars all over my back to prove that and lastly Malfoy I am tired of people taking advantage of me and I want you to learn to leave me alone because the next time I have to show you… well it will be your last lesson.

Minerva looked over at Albus and frowned deeply "If any of what Harry says is true and you left him there without checking up on him, I will make you pay dearly Headmaster Dumbledore." Albus looked at her and paled before standing up.

Albus walked down the dais and shouted "Harry that is enough!"

Harry turned to look at him "Enough, Headmaster? Enough is when Malfoy quits trying to intimidate people. Enough is when Malfoy thinks he can no longer get away with anything because his name is Malfoy. Enough today is when I say it is enough because nobody in this school has done anything to stop him. That will be enough!"

Harry then picked up Malfoy and began a systematic throttling of Malfoy like had never been done before. Professor Sprout, Professor Flitwick, and Professor McGonagall were very worried when Harry enervated Malfoy for the second time and began on him again. By this time Malfoy was begging him to stop. Harry had sweat pouring from his brow as he looked at Draco Malfoy who was curled into a ball crying like a baby."

Harry looked at everybody in the hall looking at him with faces that were a mix of scorn, awe, and fear. He looked at Dumbledore and said with harshness "That is enough I believe to get it across to everyone that I am tired of the careless attitudes of the staff at Hogwarts. I blame you for this Headmaster because you are too worried about the bullies and careless about their victims… I am not a victim anymore so you control your pets or I will do it for you."

Harry dropped the shield and then kicked Malfoy off of the dueling platform before he walked out the door putting his shirt and robe back on. Harry left to a very silent hall. He made his way to a class room and sat down on the floor and sighed heavily. His mind was a mess as he thought about what he had done.


	4. Chapter 4

**0CHAPTER Four -**

He silently transfigured a trash can and threw up in it before taking a conjured towel and wiping his face and mouth. He felt a nudge on his shoulder and saw a bottle of water being held in the hand. He looked up to find the person he least expected in the entire planet to be doing something for him.

Daphne Greengrass smirked "It is not poison Potter I promise because lord knows after what you just did to Snape and Malfoy I would be just a chew toy before the poison worked."

Harry actually chuckled and grabbed it before guzzling it down. "Thanks, I needed that."

Daphne frowned before asking "You really didn't want to do that to Malfoy did you?"

Harry turned away and shook his head no vigorously. "I had to because in three more years a new generation of Magicals would learn they get no help when they are victims and the bullies learn it is ok" Harry looked down "It was not good what I did but Dumbledore was not going to fix things and he needed to know that if he doesn't, it will only get worse."

Daphne sighed before Harry said the next "I almost feel sorry for Malfoy. He didn't deserve a beating like that."

Daphne chuckled "Oh yes he did Potter. Around Slytherins he is much worse because Snape let him be. Both of them were turning the Slytherin's into arrogant bullies. In one dinner you have changed the dynamic of my house by hitting the two most influential prats in it."

Harry looked at her "Was it really that bad?"

Daphne looked him in the eyes "Malfoy had already staked his claim to me and was segregating me from the crowd so he could do what he wanted." Daphne huffed "You could imagine what that would have been. So you saved me tonight Potter and you saved the other girls in my house."

Harry looked at her "So why tell me now. I would never have known. What is in it for you?"

Daphne arched an eye and then looked hurt before she answered "Contrary to popular belief Slytherins do not have to have a reason to do everything."

Harry looked up at her "Sorry, all I know about Slytherin is Malfoy."

Daphne smiled "That is part of why I am here. Not all in my house are like him but to go against the grain is isolation." Daphne kneeled down in front of him "I am here because it is now possible for me to have more freedom." Daphne looked into his eyes "I watched an eleven year old rag-a-muffin walk in through the doors here and I knew he was from a wealthy ancient and noble house but he was dressed and acted like a pauper and it confused me and I wanted to know why. I wanted to talk to him but I was not allowed…until now. So here I am."

Harry eyed her and she him "I was never told about my family except that they were lay about's, a drunk and a whore. No one every told me they had money." Harry looked down "How rich were they?"

Daphne smiled and lifted his chin "Uh-uh Golden boy I want something in return, this is my Slytherin side coming out. I want to join you on this journey to learn about your family and I want to learn about you because you interest me."

Harry looked at her and stood up quickly "You're a fan girl. I hate an adoring public as they turn on you the first chance they get."

Daphne stood up "Wait that is not what I meant. I was fooling around and making a bad joke."

Harry stopped but didn't turn around and Daphne added quickly "I have always wanted to talk to you and as soon as I saw you I was interested but I have never gotten the chance before today. You have more than Malfoy five times over." Daphne paused "May I please hang out with you?"

Harry hid a big huge grin "Is the Ice Queen thawing out a bit."

Daphne's face fell in shock and then she began to laugh as did Harry. They sat back down and were smiling "Why such the fascination with me?" Harry asked her.

Daphne smirked "You may not know this boy wonder but there is a bunch of books about Harry Potter. I read them as a child. I learned to read with them. When I came to school and you were here, well I wanted to know more." Daphne blushed.

Harry grinned "Ok well that means the jury is still out on if you're a fan girl or not but a bloke would have to be stupid to tell a pretty girl to go away, wouldn't he?"

Daphne smiled "Or batting for the other team Potter….are you?"

Harry chuckled "Oh I think that was down-right Slytherin because if I don't let you hang out with me then you'll tell everybody I am a poofer."

Daphne batted her eyes at him and then lifted her skirt to show more thigh "Harry I am so much more than a pretty face."

Harry grinned while looking at her exposed leg "I could tell that all ready without the extra skin showing." Harry sported a huge grin "What if I were a breast man?"

Daphne chuckled at him "Well then I would have to do this." She then unbuttoned two of her blouse buttons to show off her bra and cleavage."

Harry looked as she leaned over and then into her eyes "Are you offering what Malfoy wanted?"

Daphne leaned back "Not yet anyway but I am offering enticement so you will let me hang out."

Harry then leaned forward and buttoned her blouse back "Then with me you can be yourself and you don't have to do that just to be here. I don't need that to be interested."

Daphne smiled at him "Somehow I think I knew that but this is also a part of me so you should get use to it." She undid the buttons again."

Harry chuckled "Now that I didn't expect."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door and then Fleur popped in "Am I Interrupting?" she asked. Harry turned red but Daphne smiled "No not at all come on in."

Daphne watched Harry's reaction and he looked guilty so Daphne leaned back exposing herself more. Fleur looked at her and then smiled "Ah, I see another witch is affected by your Veela charm Harry."

This made Daphne and Fleur laugh at how much this made Harry blushed. Daphne smiled "Potter, are you two timing me already?"

Fleur quipped back "Ah trust me he did it more than two times with me."

Harry lay back and covered his face "You are taking the mickey out of me, right?"

Fleur stood over him "Harry, I told you t' at this between us is no strings attached. I just want my share of you too."

Daphne scooted over and placed her hand on his thigh "Why Harry you want a no strings attached relationship with me, you should have told me."

Harry looked up and saw that Fleur had no under wear on and then grinned. "That is a very beautiful sight."

Fleur chuckled "Thank you!" Fleur looked around and then turned serious "Harry I saw your back and I brought some scar cream that will help you. Can I put it on your back please?"

Harry looked at her for a second "My back isn't pretty to look at."

Fleur gave him a radiant smile "Oui, but then I am not here because of what is on your back but what is in the front, No?"

Harry and Daphne both laughed at this. Harry conjured a massage table as Daphne and then Fleur removed their robes. He lay down after removing his shirt. He soon felt their hands on his back before feeling his hands run between their legs. Daphne hesitated at first and then smirked "Potter just a warning if I say no or stop, then the second warning is a nasty hex to your privates."

Harry smiled "Yes, mistress Ice Queen he said in a mock voice." Daphne and Fleur laughed "Just so I have this correct and to save my private's this is ok?"

Daphne gasped "Good lord Potter it is a definite yes." She then spread her legs a little."

Daphne grinned "I want to do his front too."

Fleur smirked and winked at her "Oui the best is for last."

Harry chuckled "I do have feelings you know."

Daphne smiled and sighed "Yes, Harry and I promise to respect you in the morning. Now turn your lazy bum over."

An hour later they were standing at the door finishing putting their robes on. Daphne was straightening her clothes. She looked over at Fleur and saw her hair still messed up and she messed her hair up. "The fresh shagged looked." She said.

Harry seemed confused "Isn't that bad for your reputation?"

Daphne smiled "That is very sweet Harry." She then handed him her panties "For your trophy collection and please leave them hanging out of your pocket so people can see them."

Harry frowned "I don't need to boost my ego. I want things to stay private between us."

Daphne leaned toward him and smiled "Harry that is wonderful but if I am a Potter acquisition then that provides me with protection, especially after today. Don't question it just go with it.

Harry looked at her "I hate it when you say things like that you are not property to be sold."

Daphne chuckled at him "As long as you remember that Harry what the others think is unimportant. They are too scared of you to do anything about it or bother me."

Fleur opened the door and the three walked out to find a small crowd had gathered around the class room door.

Fleur quickly grabbed Harry and planted a very unchaste kiss on his lips. When she was done she said far above a whisper "Same time tomorrow night?"

Harry shook his head "You are insatiable, you know that?"

Fleur chuckled "Oui, Mon Cheri but only with you."

Daphne then came to stand in front of him and she placed him into a hug and then a kiss that made his toes curl. She leaned back and grinned at him "Same time tomorrow night love?"

Harry smiled "As you wish my Ice Queen." That got the entire crowd to start murmuring louder and made Daphne and Harry smile more as they parted ways.

Harry looked around and then shook his head as he closed the door and went up the stairs. He went to the common room and found many Gryffindors gathered. He looked at them and then passed all of them to head to his dorm room. As he approached the stairs he heard Fred and George "I say old man is that the Harry Potter that passed us by."

Fred answered "I believe it is."

George replied "Should we have a chat with the fellow, ya think?"

Harry turned to them and grinned "Gentlemen what can I, as a lowly mortal, do for you?"

Fred and George both smiled "Ah but Harrikins it is we, more lowly than mortals that want to know what we can do for you."

George spoke up "We were greatly impressed by your actions today and if we can be of service we wish to help you."

Harry smiled at them "Thanks guys." He then stepped to the next step and turned back to them "Nothing yet but it is nice to know you have my back."

Fred placed his hand on his shoulder "I know we jest a lot but we mean this. Ask and we shall help you."

George then added "Regardless of how much our brother is being a git to you." Harry nodded and then smiled before walking up the stairs.

The next day was going to be busy for Harry. He already had a clue as to what was coming. Draco's father was not going to be happy about Draco's condition and he knew that Malfoy Senior would most likely bring Minister Fudge into this somehow someway.

Harry lay down and closed his eyes and before he knew it, the morning had arrived.


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER Five** -

Harry woke with a sense of dread and anticipation and he showered and placed his school clothes on before he headed down to breakfast. When he arrived Fleur came from the Ravenclaw table to join him followed by Daphne a second later. They each grabbed a hand before escorting him to the Gryffindor table.

They were laughing and joking when the main hall doors opened and Minister Fudge, Malfoy Senior, and Amelia Bones with three aurors behind her, walked into the room. Minister Fudge stopped and looked before pointing at Harry "There he is arrest Harry Potter."

Amelia stepped beside him "Cornelius, I am not here to arrest him. I have an accusation and I am here to investigate. So let me do my job."

Amelia stepped over to Harry "Mr. Potter I have a complaint from Malfoy Senior that you attempted to murder his son Draco Malfoy yesterday."

Harry looked at her "Is he dead?"

Amelia frowned "No!"

Harry then grinned "If I would have wanted him dead then he would be dead and not able to cry like a baby to his father. Since he is not, all I did was thump an arrogant git…very hard."

Malfoy senior scowled "You will pay for this Potter I will see to it."

Harry stood up and walked over to him "Malfoy are you threatening me?"

Malfoy snarled back to him "I am promising you Potter!"

Harry smirked at him "You know based on Draco's modus of operation when he attacked me first yesterday he attacked me from behind, like a coward. Is that how you are going to do it to…like a coward?"

Malfoy became enraged at this "Malfoy's are not cowards, we bow before no one!"

Amelia spoke next "Mr. Potter what is this about Malfoy attacking first. This is the first I have heard of it?"

Harry smirked "Well of course not, because it wouldn't work for the lie that Malfoy Senior and Minister Fudge have concocted. You don't have to take my word you can place Professor Snape under veratim serum to hear how he masterminded the whole plot to kill me yesterday. Draco Malfoy cast a spell while my back was turned and heading down the stairs."

Harry then looked at Malfoy Senior and the Minister before "Or Madam Bones I could let you review the memories of Severus and Draco that I extracted from them in front of every member of the Hogwarts staff and the student body last night at Dinner."

Amelia looked shocked before stating quickly "I want to review those memories with my Aurors."

Harry held his hand out and called out "Accio the Potter Pensive."

Harry then activated the runes on it to show the memories on a large screen above the hall. Amelia watched first Professor Snape mastermind the plot and then Draco's point of view in receiving the instructions and then casting a border line dark spell.

When the memory stopped Minister Fudge stated first "That is an obviously tainted memory and is no evidence."

Senior Auror Shacklebolt stated quickly "Minister if you didn't notice that was two valid memories because they both recorded the same event from two different points of view. This would withstand the scrutiny of the ICW and is valid in any court in the World."

Fudge sputtered "I demand that something be done about this."

Amelia narrowed her eyes "Minister, oh I can do something all right but it won't be what you want. Would you care that I prefer charges on the people that perpetrated the real crime here?" She gave him a malicious grin "I do have all the evidence I need in those memories."

Fudge eyes widened as he realized what she threatened. As he pulled Lucius with him to depart Hogwarts, they both stopped when Harry Potter cleared his throat and then asked "Madam Bones what is the penalty for attempted line ending of an Ancient and Noble house?" Harry turned to her for an answer as she looked on in shock.

Amelia then answered slowly at first "Mr. Potter the Lord of that Ancient and noble house has every right to seek redress in any manner he sees fit up to and including killing the culprit and/or culprits."

Harry then gave a very feral grin "Would that include all parties concerned even after the fact of the incident?"

Amelia blinked her eyes "That depends Mr. Potter on what the parties did to further the criminal behavior."

Harry kept looking at Malfoy and Fudge "Let's say the next day that the Ministry and the lord of the house that masterminded the plot conspired to falsely arrest and charge the victim with a crime to further their aims." Harry when he said this saw Lucius move and he quickly stunned both Malfoy and the Minister.

Amelia seemed surprised before Harry asked her "If I provide you proof of this collusion and it involved the Minister, House Malfoy, and House Snape what could the Lord of the house do to the guilty parties."

Amelia's eyes widened before she could answer "That lord could do just about anything he wanted because the crimes committed against his house would be considered an all out attack to end his line."

Harry walked up to Lucius and placed his wand tip to his temple. He whispered a quick spell in Gobbledygook "Show me the people that conspired against me and all that you planned." Harry quickly withdrew a silvery strand from his mind and then placed it in the pensieve. He activated the four runes and a series of meetings began with various families to include Malfoy, Avery, Knott, Goyle's, Crabbe and the Lestrange's trying to kill him as a child. The next view was of Professor Snape and of Malfoy Senior planning a series of mishaps to hurt and harm Harry. Then more recently, Lucius, Draco, and Snape conspiring to cause Harry to fall and break his neck. The final memory was of Lucius and the Minister conspiring to put Harry in prison for attempted murder of his son. It clearly showed Lucius giving and Fudge accepting a bribe.

Harry stood up from his seat he had taken while the memories were viewed "Madam Bones along with minister Fudge's memories is this sufficient evidence of their complicity?"

Amelia conferred with the Aurors and then turned back to Harry "Mr. Potter this memory alone is enough evidence and the Lord of the Ancient and Noble house has cause to seek retribution in any manner he so desires."

Harry walked to Malfoy who had awakened and looked him in the eye "I will not give you, a coward I know you to be, another chance." Harry finished the statement by shoving a dagger through Malfoy's larynx. Malfoy crumpled to the ground with his eyes open.

Minerva McGonagall stood up in outrage "Mister Potter that is twice I have seen your brutality in as many days. You will not do this in front of children again. This is a school and not a place for you to seek revenge."

Amelia and the Aurors had drawn their wands and had them pointed at Harry "Mr. Potter the Lord of the house has the right to seek redress, an heir does not. You are under arrest for murder."

Harry lifted his hand to reveal his house Potter Lordship ring "I am Lord Potter as you can see as of two days ago."

Amelia stepped back "How can that be you are not of the age of consent. You are but fourteen years old."

Harry looked at Albus Dumbledore and then pointed at the Minister "I am considered an adult because of the Triwizard Tournament and these two put an age restriction line around the cup, an age line that only allowed wizards or witches of age to be a champion. I was chosen by the cup in this ministry sanctioned event, therefore the ministry has proclaimed me to be of age because I was forced to compete or lose my magic."

Harry then smiled "Two days ago I claimed my position as Lord of house Potter and the magic accepted my oath and I have my ring now. I might also add that a magical bind was removed from my magical core. I fear Madam Bones that for the last thirteen years House Potter has been under attack by various groups in magical Britain."

Harry then looked directly at Albus and then to Minister Fudge "I am fairly certain that as Lord Potter my retribution for these attacks is not over, they are not over by a long shot and there will, most definitely, be more bloodshed as I root out this conspiracy."

Harry then looked at Minerva "Professor if you wish to see no more death in these halls then you and the staff need to provide the protection and the environment for learning, not one of outside politics. If I am attacked I will retaliate with deadly force, so either expel me or provide the protection you have promised."

Minerva huffed and then crossed her arm "Well I never. There is only so much the teaching staff can do." Albus stood up and then looked down at the table "Mr. Potter you have shown yourself to me over these last few days and I fear you are straying to a dark path."

Harry interrupted him "Albus if I were you I would not anger me with lies like that because I sir, do know all that you were hiding. You are still where you stand because I have need of you. Please note the wand I hold because it is the 2nd of three items in my possession of legend."

Albus's eyes shot open and then he sat down with a thud. Amelia then placed her wand in her holster. "Then Lord Potter I have no authority to arrest you and shall be leaving."

Harry turned to her quickly "Madam Bones I have two other items I wish you to witness and I promise you no more killing will be involved but I would prefer a high ranking ministry person to be witness." Amelia nodded to him her consent.

Harry stepped into the middle of the hall and began to chant in gobbledygook again and Filius interrupted "Mr. Potter I know of this magic and you should be warned that a body can only hold so much."

Harry stopped and grinned to him "Yes I know as did my family magic. This ritual is done with an additional spell that Grodric Gryffindor passed onto his heirs. It was he and the Goblins that developed it."

Professor Flitwick looked shocked "It was only a legend even with the Goblins."

Harry chuckled back "It is reality in my family."

Harry started again and for two minutes he chanted in Gobbledygook and then suddenly switched to Latin when magic began to swirl around him. For another minute everyone listened to Latin phrases but only remembered Famila Malfoy, Familia Snape, Famila Goyle, Knott, Avery, Crabbe and Lestrange.

Harry's head fell back and then his arms spread out as the magic increased in density before swirling closer to his body in an ever decreasing coil. Finally it penetrated his skin and then Harry stood with his eyes closed and breathed in heavily. He opened his eyes as everyone gasped at the bright green color of them.

Amelia looked at him "What just happened, what did you do to those families?"

Harry smiled at her and then winked "You will find out soon enough." Harry then lifted Fudge up and walked towards the chamber they had used for the champions and called over his shoulder "Amelia please come with me and bring your Aurors to witness this."

Amelia looked shocked but didn't realize her feet were already moving. She was in a half daze by the events that had already taken place this morning and what had been revealed to her and all from a wizard fourteen years old who had more to reveal this morning.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER Six** –

When Amelia came into the chamber Fudge had been freed and Harry was standing before him with a very unpleasant look. When the last Auror in shut the door Harry began "Minister Cornelius Fudge you have a choice to make today. Your choice is that I kill you where you stand or you make a magical oath to me to save your life."

Cornelius looked up at him "What would the magical oath entail?"

Harry smiled "For most of my life you have been the most corrupt and contemptible politician. The oath you will give me will make you become the most admired and the most honest politician this country has ever seen. You will not be able to ever accept a bribe or do any under the table politics ever again. For too long you have hampered this nation and our country by a corrupt government."

Fudge visible gulped "But how can a man of politics function like this? Compromise is a most difficult thing."

Harry frowned "Britain has somehow been able to withstand a corrupt government for this many years but it still survives and you will learn to do the same or you will die. Beside," Harry said snidely "Your choice is to end up dead like Malfoy Senior."

Fudge turned to the window and looked out before he answered "I will do it because, the other option is no option at all. You don't give me much of a choice."

"Neither did you running the country for the wrong reasons." Harry handed him a slip of paper and removed his wand from his breast pocket before handing it to him. Cornelius looked at the paper and then his eyes flared when he began reading the oath he must take. When he looked up at Harry he found a sword at his throat and looked into a very serious set of eyes as Harry said sternly "Swear that oath or I will end you and your line right now."

Cornelius gulped but held his wand up and gave the oath "So swear I on my life and Magic, so mote it be."

Cornelius then looked at the Aurors and Amelia for his first order of his new administration "What you have just witnessed is a state secret and will only be revealed with my written permission. Amelia as your first act I want you to clean out any corrupt Aurors and then work your way through the rest of the ministry. I will increase your budget by 15% immediately."

Harry stated "Please note Minister I never made you my puppet and I could have easily done so. I have no need to control things but I will rely on a just and good ministry from here on out."

Cornelius moved out and stopped at the door "Lord Potter I noted that as well." He turned to Harry "If you need anything please call my office and set an appointment."

Harry bowed "As you command minister, so shall I do and offer my services to assist you in any manner you need."

Cornelius smiled "A gracious offer Lord Potter." He then left the room.

Amelia looked at her Aurors "I wish to discuss some things privately with Lord Potter. I will be out shortly." She finished.

When the door closed Amelia looked at him "Are you sure you are only fourteen years old?"

Harry laughed and then grinned "No or I would never swear to it on my magic anyway." Harry sat down in a chair and looked at her "This is your dime as they say."

Amelia sat in a chair beside him and then crossed her legs "You set the minister up to report to me, why? How do you know you can trust me?"

Harry smirked "The first reason is because of Susan, your niece. No one grows up like that without a good role model. The second reason is that Sirius Black believes you to be one of the most honest people at the ministry and he trusts you and I trust him. The last reason is because this morning you did not follow Malfoy or Fudge in their conspiracy."

Amelia sat in thought for a moment "Still it was a gamble on your part and I thank you for the risk you took." Amelia sighed "What was that last spell you did?"

Harry lost his grin "This stays between us. I took away all of those families magic to include the Lords, heirs, wives and children. They are all squibs."

Amelia looked at him "That is impossible."

Harry snickered and responded in a whisper "No impossible is a fourteen year old who is defeating his families enemies, forced to compete in a tournament he wants nothing to do with, and then setting a nation and its' government on a better path. Now that is impossible, right?"

Amelia looked at him and her face turned sour as he grinned at her she turned red "Not one of my more lucid comments, eh?"

Harry smirked "It is a bit overwhelming isn't it?"

Amelia blew out her breath and sighed "So am I going to be coming to Hogwarts a lot in the future?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders "Somebody tricked the cup into naming me as a champion and it is hard to believe they did so for my benefit. Until I can find out everybody that is responsible and those that will take advantage to harm my family, anything is possible."

Amelia looked out the window in thought "Today has been a day of surprising revelations for me and I hope everything goes well for you." Amelia stood up I suppose you have some classes to go to as well.

Amelia turned at the door "I am sure your enemies are on their heels but they always rally back so keep your eyes open."

Harry smiled "I am always on my guard and believe it or not I now have some good friends to help me."

Amelia smiled "I do hope I am included in that category?"

Harry smirked "Yes, of course you are."

Amelia smiled as she left "Good day Lord Potter until the next time we meet."

The Hall was empty except for a stern looking Minerva McGonagall still setting at the head table. She stood as Amelia left the great hall "Mr. Potter a word if you please."

Harry bowed his head before she looked at him "Mr.….Harry I cannot condone the type of brutality I have seen the last two days. There are first and seconds years that have been traumatized by these events." Minerva sighed "I understand the necessity and your reasons but I don't like it. You must in the future try and remove this violence to another venue."

Harry looked at her "I do understand Professor and if I could have found another way I would gladly have taken it. This venue was not of my choosing, it was of my enemies and I had no choice to end it where they started it, so it was not my choice." Harry wiped his face "I also cannot promise you it will not happen here again. I do not control when I am attacked or the manner they choose."

Minerva looked thoughtful "Perhaps as this tournament is dangerous we should prevent the younger ones from attending and watching it. I think that is the most likely place that something untoward would rear its head."

Harry responded "You have to do what you think is best professor."

Minerva looked at him "There is also a matter that Poppy brought to my attention. I now have a Professor and five Slytherins that have no magical core. Can you explain that to me?"

Harry snorted "I thought that would be obvious. My spell transferred their magic to me as I removed that house's ability to do magic. From this day forward they are squibs and broke."

Minerva looked at him in surprise "So that is what Filius meant. How is that even possible?"

Harry breathed in and rubbed his neck before he answered "My family has been closely tied with Goblins, to include the Gryffindor line with them. For some reason I became the single Heir for the Potter's and Gryffindors and that has never happened before in our family trees."

Harry leaned forward "This triggered an agreement with the goblins this summer and they helped me."

Minerva looked very curious "What kind of help?"

"The kind of help that makes a fourteen year old swear an oath to the goblin King and I dare not break it." Harry whispered.

Minerva looked very concerned "Were you forced into this?"

Harry smiled "No Professor. I made the choice and they see me as family and if it is one thing that is honorable about goblins, they protect their family. I am very happy they helped me and that I am helping them."

Minerva relaxed some at hearing this and began her last topic "I have heard disturbing rumors about you and two witches." Harry looked at her and did not respond. Minerva watched him and then almost smiled "I see Lord Potter. Here again there are some things that younger years do not need to be subjected to yet. There is a place in the castle called the Lords Wing."

Minerva rubbed her temples "If you find it then I will not go looking for you there but for god sakes what happens there stays there…" Minerva pointed her finger at him "Do not get a witch in a bad way or you will face my wrath so act responsible!"

Harry smiled at her "Yes, ma'am." Harry then got an evil glint to his eyes and then winked at her "Perhaps a witch such as your self would answer an invitation there by me?" Harry hurriedly walked away after he heard her gasp in surprise.

Harry heard just before the doors closed "Potter you cheeky bugger that will be five points." Minerva sat in her chair and fanned herself before she let out a huge laugh and then sighed "Oh if I was only sixty years younger she thought."

For the next few weeks' things settled down considerable. Harry was still deeply hurt that Ron and Hermione were not talking to him at all. He saw them holding hands and walking the hallway in between classes. Ron's face would turn red when he saw Harry but he would say nothing to him before walking away. Hermione on occasion just looked at him with a strange expression out of all of the times they were together he could never place that look as he had never seen it from her. In his anger he stalked off but in the back of his mind, that look troubled him.

In between his classes, Fleur, Daphne, and preparations for the first task he stayed very busy. He woke up the morning of the first task with butterflies in his stomach and headed for breakfast dressed in his combat robes. He passed numerous people on the way down stairs. When he got to breakfast, he sat down at the Gryffindor table just a few seats down from Hermione. He was not aware of her until a shadow passed over him and stayed.

He looked up at her and could plainly see the worry in her eyes just as she always had. But then sweat broke out on her brow and her expression started to change just before she whispered "Good luck!" before running away. Harry watched her run away confused by what he had just seen. That niggling thought he had been bothered by jumped to the forefront of his mind.

Harry was pondering this when Fleur came up and asked him a question "Are you as 'ared as I am 'arry?"

Harry was brought back from his thoughts of Hermione by Fleur's question which brought him back to the Tournament and his first task. Harry looked at her and smiled "You would have to be crazy not to be scared. I have had butterflies all morning long."

Fleur sat down "Me too and I am afraid to eat anything."

Harry felt another presence on the other side and heard a familiar voice "Morning Boy Wonder so what activities have you planned to impress your Ice Queen today?"

Harry and Fleur began to laugh as Harry began to tickle Daphne in the ribs "You are completely outrageous you know that?"

Daphne caught her breath and then smiled "You both look like you could grind a piece of coal into a diamond by the looks on your faces."

Fleur suddenly smiled and held a piece of coal in her fingers "'Arry would you do that for me, zaimonds are a girl's best friend af'er all?"

This caused the entire table to begin to laugh. Once everybody settled down Harry looked at them both "I think I needed that." He then grinned or rather smirked "Would you ladies do me the honor of having a private dinner with me this evening?" He then added "I have found a special place for us to have some privacy."

Daphne grinned "You found the Lord's wing?"

Harry smiled "Indeed I did and I need help to break it in."

"Potter your innuendo is not very subtle." Daphne said with a smirk.

Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear "Coming from someone who leaves her under wear whereever she feels like that is rich." Harry snapped his fingers and Daphne squeaked as Harry kissed her ear "If you want me to undo everything I just did to you, then you will show up tonight for your command performance."

Daphne looked concerned as she asked "What did you just do?"

Harry gave his most evil smirk "Make sure you don't undress in front of anybody." He was laughing as he walked away.

Daphne watched him go as she collected her things and ran to the closest bathroom.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER Seven **–

Harry was just entering the arena as the final contestant to be challenged by a Dragon. As he came into view he heard a loud voice "Potter you will fix what you have done or I swear that Dragon will look tame in comparison to what I will do to you! You are so dead mister!" The entire crowd roared with laughter.

Harry blew her a kiss which made her scream "Arghhh!" then she stomped her foot before she sat back down again. Harry turned to see a very large, a very black, and very pissed off Dragon before him. A tremor of fear coursed through him as he came to the center of the arena.

Harry spoke a weird form of Parsel tongue that quieted the crowd immediately. "_Greetings mighty Dragon_." He stated. The dragon stopped mid roar and then brought her head down to listen to him.

To the crowd the Dragon thrummed and grumbled some noise but Harry heard "How odd for you to sound like me but you are not like me at all."

Harry smiled and answered "_I can speak to another form of life and modified the sound slightly to mimic how a dragon talks."_

The Dragon eyed him cautiously_ "What is a Dragon?"_

Harry responded _"That is our name for your kind."_

She responded in a huff _"We are the first ones as in the first ones to reside in this place. Long before your kind contaminated it."_

Harry frowned before he replied _"They have placed an egg that does not carry a first one in it and I need to recover it from you to finish this stupid game for them."_

The dragon eyed him_ "I am not stupid meat bag. I know there is an odd egg in my clutch. If you want it come and get it but if you touch or harm my young you are dead." _

Harry frowned more_ "You don't have to be so insulting about it." _he stated and began to walk forward. When he was close enough the Dragon flicked her tail to bring its' spike out and then launched her tail to strike Harry's shoulder.

Harry heard a familiar scream in the stands before he heard the dragon speak clearly as it moved its maw closer to his "_Meat bag calling you what you are is not an insult so don't presume to understand me. An insult by a first one is to end your life. I chose not to insult you by hitting you in an appendage only. You will live from today but it will cost you."_

Harry responded_ "It still hurts flame breath." _The Dragon laughed at his term and then Harry asked_ "What is it that you want?"_

The Dragon looked back at him_ "Freedom to have my clutch as I want and to raise my young in the wild. I will trade you the egg for my freedom."_

Harry drew his wand and pointed it at the chains holding her before then applying a numbing charm to his shoulder. The dragon sat him down and then retracted her tail dart from his shoulder. He grabbed the fake egg under her watchful eye. She then grabbed the remainder of her eggs and flew away. She yelled out "Thanks meat bag!"

Harry laid on the ground as people ran up to him the first being Charlie Weasley "Hey Harry that was very interesting."

Harry smirked "Mr. Weasley let me be the first to say that you have my undying respect for working with Dragons because I realized what a pain in the ass they can be."

Charlie grinned evilly "I missed the one where she got you in the ass then, shame that."

Harry chuckled "Wise ass! Can you at least help me up?" Charlie gave a guttural laugh as he helped Harry get to the medical tent.

Charlie was laughing as he left the tent "Potter you have another Dragon to deal with later, from what I hear." Charlie's head popped back in "A much prettier one than the first but a real Dragon none the less."

Harry snorted "You know as soon as I get well this means war, don't you?" Charlie laughed as he left the tent for good.

Unknown to Harry the scream he had heard was Hermione who thought she would have to watch him die. When she sat back down shaking something in her broke free and she looked at Ronald Weasley with a death glare. She then stood up and stunned him with her wand before making her way out of the stands and to Professor McGonagall.

When she found her she went up to her "Professor I have been drugged and potioned for the last few months and I need a flushing potion." Minerva looked at her and then suddenly nodded before leading a crying Hermione away. Once they went into the castle they made their way to her office.

Minerva sat her down and then rummaged through her cabinets "Do you know who did this to you?"

This made Hermione cry even harder "Yes, but I don't even want to think about that right now. I did something far worse by betraying someone I have loved for three years and I know he will never forgive me as I can never forgive myself."

Minerva administered the flushing potion and within ten minutes Hermione was retching her guts out. After she finished the tears had not stopped and she was able to get out, with much cajoling from Minerva that Ron Weasley had been making her take a potion for over three months and he had raped her numerous times while doing so.

When Hermione was taken by Poppy to be checked out at St. Mungos, Minerva went to the Gryffindor forth year's dorm and found two bottles of potion in Ron Weasley's trunk. She made her way to her office and called Amelia Bones. Once this was investigated it was found that it was Amortia and a loyalty potion. Minerva was very, very angry.

Harry not knowing of any of the events that happened to Hermione recovered after one night in the hospital wing and was released. When he was released Daphne and Fleur were waiting on him.

Daphne had a look of fury on her face as he led them to the Lord's wing. She wheeled on him as they entered a luxurious room. "Potter you take this off of me right now and caste the counter so I can wear panties!"

Harry grinned and then crossed his arm "No!"

Daphne looked shocked "No…what do you mean no?"

Harry's grin got bigger "I mean exactly that, No!"

Daphne's eyes turned angry as she pulled her wand "You are going to regret this."

Harry walked closer to her and then his smile got bigger as he spoke to her "See Princess I got your number already. I know exactly what you want and I will do exactly whatever I want with my property!" Harry walked forward causing Daphne to walk backwards. "Go ahead use your wand."

Daphne backed up into the wall and then Harry closed the distance "I think the only thing you didn't like about what Malfoy was going to do, is it was him that was going to do you and not somebody you wanted doing it to you."

Daphne's eyes flashed in anger and she attempted to slap Harry. Harry caught her hand and then kissed her. She did not fight the kiss and in fact made it more passionate as she attempted to slap him with the other hand. Harry leaned back with a smile before charming her arms to stick to the wall above her head.

Daphne growled "I will cut your balls off for this Potter. You will be so sorry."

Harry's eyes became harder which made Daphne gasp as they lit up. Harry grabbed her shirt collar and ripped it down exposing her bra. "Daphne yelped in surprise before gulping at the look Harry was giving her.

Soon Daphne was held to the wall nude and fully exposed to Harry. She was completely defenseless. As Harry just kept rubbing on her making her start to moan "Why haven't you told me to stop Daphne?"

Daphne in her haze popped her eyes open "What?"

Harry eyes got a feral look in them that sent shivers down her spine "Admit, no, beg me to take you. You know you are my property and that I own you so beg me to take you."

Daphne growled around her moans "You have lost it Potter! You are crazy and no decent woman wants to be treated this way."

Harry smacked her butt "I don't want a decent woman, I want you. You are going to become my toy." Another resounding slap was heard causing Daphne to respond with a moan. "Beg me like the whore you are."

The damn broke within Daphne and she began to plead with him and ask him to do anything he wanted until thirty minutes later she blacked out. She awoke to the feeling of some ones hands on her and then she opened her eyes to a very concerned looking Harry above her.

Harry asked her very quickly "Did I force you or did I read the situation correctly."

Daphne smirked up at him "Did I say stop or no?"

Fleur from the other side said "Not once!" Harry looked relieved and this caused Daphne to sigh contentedly.

Daphne caressed his face "You were absolutely right. Malfoy excited me but I really didn't want him but I did like what he was doing… You don't think I am a pervert do you?"

Harry now smirked "I don't think you are…I know you are now." Daphne growled and shove him away before he forced her down and looked into her eyes "Daphne that is not a bad thing and I like this passionate person you have become. I am sure that I won't do some of your nasty sexual perverted things but if I say no or stop you had better listen or I will hex your privates… you got that Greengrass?"

Harry held it in for at least a few seconds and between Daphne's growls he was rolling on the floor in laughter. After he was tackled by Fleur and Daphne in a well coordinated tickle attack, they ended up in a heap on the floor all of them were laughing.

Daphne set up with a smile and then looked at Harry "Harry you are a special guy and I want to hang out with you."

Harry looked at her and asked "But?"

Daphne frowned "I do want my freedom from having to be married or tied down to a man. I have plans for my future that involve politics and/or business."

Harry looked down "So you don't want me to develop feelings for you."

Daphne scooted closer "Not exactly, I have no expectation for the future with you but I want us to be very close friends. I want you to count on me to back you up but I will never give you marriage or family and from the little I know about you that is something you definitely want. I don't want to ever hurt you."

Harry thought about it for many minutes and then laid his head down in her lap and smiled up at her "I suppose most guys would be ecstatic to have their own toy like you with no attachments."

Daphne waggled her eyes "After you making me pass out from pleasure you, having bragging rights sir. You are what we girls call a sex god! Anytime and anyplace all you have to do is ask."

Fleur lay her head on his chest "Harry I have other things I want to do in life as well but I feel the same way Daphne does. All you need to do is ask."

Harry smiled "I think I am a very lucky man to have two gorgeous sex slaves at my disposal."

Daphne deadpanned back "I will never call you master you can forget that shite right now Potter!"

Harry winked at her "We will see Princess. Just remember whose name is tattooed on your ass." Daphne let a little smirk play across her lips.

They stayed like that for another hour and had dinner that one of the house elves brought to them. Daphne looked at the time "I have to go I have some homework to get done. She looked at Harry with a smile and then bent down to kiss him."

Fleur hung out for a few minutes more and then she left as well. Harry explored a little bit more before he went to pack his trunk to move into the suite permanently. When he reached the common room many people were sitting around very quiet and he looked over at them but didn't find Ron or Hermione anywhere.

He was use to avoiding everybody so he went into his dorm room and collected his things before dragging his trunk down stairs. Just as he passed the couch Neville asked out loud "You are leaving us too?"

Harry stopped and looked at him "What do you mean too?"

Neville stood up "Ron Weasley was just expelled from Hogwarts and Hermione has been resorted into Ravenclaw. Something happened but nobody will tell us what. All we see is that everyone is leaving our house."

Harry looked around and then back at Neville "Ron was expelled? Have you talked to Hermione?"

Lavender spoke up "In between her bouts of crying she won't tell us anything."

Neville seemed sad "They announced it right before dinner and when we got back she was already moved over."

Harry frowned "I don't think she will talk to me either and I don't know what to tell you." Harry looked into everybody's eyes maybe this is a sign that this house should stick to its own instead of throwing them to the wolves like it has done recently." Harry turned to Lavender "Perhaps you should quit casting rumors about because they do hurt people, even the harmless ones." Lavender bowed her head. Harry finished "We never acted like family when it really counted and I feel no remorse that you all feel this bite you in the ass. I know who my true friends are now. I am glad to be shot of you." Harry turned and left as the remainder of Gryffindors contemplated their recent behavior and actions.

Over the next weeks until the Yule ball came Harry kept busy with his studies with Fleur and Daphne. Every once in a while he caught glimpses of Hermione she would look at him sadly and then tears would start before she ran away. Harry felt like her seeing him made her sadder and quit trying to approach her.

He cornered Professor McGonagall in her office and she did everything but run away from him to avoid talking to him. He got her attention when all her doors and Windows slammed shut and his voice was riddled with anger "You will go no place until I get an explanation of what is going on with Hermione. What did I do to her to hurt her? Every time I see her and she looks at me, she starts crying and running away."

Professor McGonagall sat down heavily "Harry I can't tell you because I have been sworn to secrecy. It is not because of you that she is feeling this way. You never hurt her but her guilt is making her act like this."

Harry looked even more angry "What happened to her?"

Minerva stood up "I can say no more Harry." Harry kicked a desk in frustration and it smashed into the wall into small splinters.

Harry clenched his fists "Who made you swear the oath not to tell?"

Minerva sighed "Hermione herself and her reasons were sound."

Harry snorted "Is this because if I found out the truth I would hurt someone?"

Minerva stood upright at hearing this "Harry if you care about Hermione leave this alone. Stop asking. You have a tournament to complete."

Harry with an ice cold voice "You and Hermione know the one thing I hate most in the world is to be kept in the dark. I will find out what is going on and someone is going to pay when I do." Harry turned and cast a reductor curse as he screamed out in anger. Minerva flinched as a huge hole appeared in the wall exposing the room to the outside.

Minerva sat stunned as she looked at it and her mind began to worry "Oh good god he is going to be so angry at her when he finds out." Minerva jumped up and then ran to find Hermione. She had to tell her before she ran into Harry.

The next day before the Yule ball the students who were not remaining for the holidays left for home. Before the train left for the holidays, Harry looked for Hermione at the train station but could not find her. He was very angry when he walked into the main hall. His eyes were bright and vibrant as he walked up to the head table and looked at Albus and Minerva.

"I know you think you are doing right but I will find out what is going on and you won't be happy when I do because everybody who lies to me will be in trouble." Harry smacked the main table and turned it into kindling.

Dumbledore, Flitwick, Sprout, and McGonagall looked at each other as Filius stated "There is only one person who can fix this."

Minerva sighed and threw a scroll on Albus's lap "She is as stubborn as he is and she resigned from Hogwarts to protect him because she knows what Harry will do when he finds out."

Filius looked down "The prat deserves it for what he did to her."

Albus spoke finally "Yes, while true the laws says he is innocent of any criminal charges."

Pomona frowned "Laws that Harry is fighting tooth and nail to get rid of." Pomona then smiled "Laws that the ministry and Britain will get rid of or Harry will level this country of that I have no doubt."

Minerva smiled "Do you think they know they love each other?"

Filius dropped his spoon "Not yet but I suspect that things will come to a head right after boxing day and Harry learns that Hermione resigned."


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER Eight** –

Harry had been in a right snit all through the holidays as Hermione and what happened stayed on his mind. Daphne and Fleur worked wonders to distract him but any time he spent alone his anger grew.

By the first day of term his mood was more foul than even when he took care of Lord Malfoy and Draco. He came into the dinner feast and jumped on to the Ravenclaw table "Hermione Granger I want to talk to you, stand up."

The whole room was quiet as Harry looked down the table and could not find her. He then looked at the head table "Where is she?"

Albus stood up "She is not here."

Harry stomped down the table "Tell me or I will find her myself. I have had enough!"

Minerva stood up "Mister Potter, Hermione Granger resigned from Hogwarts."

At this Harry's anger grew exponentially until he suddenly flashed away.

Filius grinned "Oh, that girl is in so much trouble." He said to the table at large.

Harry landed in a muggle neighborhood in front of a house that he had never seen before. He felt the draw from his transport here pull him towards this house. Harry knew he had to calm down before he went in because his emotions would make his magic wonky and he didn't want to hurt anyone in this home…in Hermione's home.

He took many deep breaths and was getting himself under control when a tall man stepped beside him and asked in a quiet voice. "Young man I start to worry when someone appears close to my porch and just stands there, without knocking."

Harry looked over at him and saw a tall man about six foot two with brown hair with slightly graying temples. He also noticed that the man looked very fit and in shape for someone in their late thirties or early forties. "I am sorry sir. I have been worried about someone for the last few weeks and I cannot get anybody to tell me what is going on. I am trying to get myself, my emotions under control before I talk to her. I am very frustrated right now."

The man smiled "You wouldn't be Harry Potter would you?"

Harry frowned "Yes sir." Harry sighed and rubbed his eyes "Something terrible has happened to my best friend and I want to know what."

A woman stepped out on the porch and looked at her husband and then at Harry. "Minerva said you would be by, warned us really. When Hermione heard she demanded we leave the country. She said if you found out you would end up in Azkabahn so she had to leave to protect you."

The man frowned "but we refused to leave and she has worked herself into an emotional mess. Minerva said you two need to work this out."

Harry frowned "I don't know what to work out until I know what is going on. May I go and see her?"

The man raised his hand and nodded to go in the house. As he passed Hermione's mom she stopped him with her hand on his arm "Harry everything she has done from the time she was aware of what was done to her is because she loves you."

Harry looked at her "We were just friends."

Emma Granger looked at him like he was the stupidest man on the earth and asked him "Really Harry? Think about how emotional this has made you and why you are so angry. Why when she took Ron's side did it hurt you so bad? Did Ron's betrayal hurt like Hermione's did?"

Harry rubbed his neck and then looked down "No, Hermione's bothered me the most. It…I never understood it. She has always been there…it shattered me really."

Emma then smiled "Because maybe you care about each other more than just friends. She didn't betray you willingly Harry, she would never ever do that."

Harry stepped forward and looked very confused "Is there ever a time when women can just tell us what the hell is going on, you know like normal people do?"

Emma grinned and then chuckled "Nope, it's what makes us women."

Harry just snorted "Bloody hell! …makes a man want to become a monk."

Dan Granger then laughed before speaking "Harry she is set on this course of action and you are going to have to shake her tree."

Harry mumbled "Bloody Dragons seem tamer." Dan and Emma just smile at each other as he walked through the door.

Harry walked up the steps and then saw only one door closed in the hall he was about to knock but his anger welled within him and he vanished the door. He looked over and saw Hermione sitting on the floor with a book in her hands. He took a deep breath and began "Hermione I am bloody tired of chasing you and waiting for you or someone to tell me what is going on."

Hermione jumped up as if she had been electrocuted "Harry….What…Get out!"

Harry looked at her with very determined eyes and crossed his arms "Not until you tell me what happened?"

Hermione looked at him and then suddenly the tears started falling like waterfalls and she turned away "Harry I can't. I can't. I know you feel like I am betraying you again but I really can't. Go away and leave me alone. Go back to Hogwarts."

Harry stood behind her and placed his hands on her shoulders which caused Hermione to break down even more. "Please Harry don't I don't deserve you I let you down I know I did. Don't make me tell you. Just please go and forget about all of it. It is better for everyone."

Harry sighed "Hermione I can't, you know that about me. I can't do it. If my friends need me I will go through hell for them. It is my people saving thing. Just tell me what I need to know."

Hermione broke down even more "Harry I can't you will kill him."

Harry took a big guess "You mean that I will kill that Prat Ron because he gave you a love potion to keep you away from me."

Hermione turned around in a flash and said with shock and anger "Bloody hell who told you?

Harry's eyes glowed in anger "What else Hermione what else did he do to you?"

Hermione looked scared now but quit crying "Harry please don't do anything stupid. That is what I feared the most I don't want you to go to prison over that loser."

Harry's cold voice came across "Hermione what else did he do or I promise I will beat the shit out of him until he tells me."

Hermione drew closer to grab him and held him here "Harry, promise me."

Harry stopped her "Tell me."

Hermione eyes teared up "He raped me multiple times and used me like a slave."

Harry looked at her and then finally her looks over that time began to make sense and then his sense of guilt rose to the surface. "Oh bloody hell that is what those looks meant. I am the stupidest git in the world. Here I was acting like a prat and you were suffering under my very nose."

Hermione looked at him in disbelief "What Harry no! This was not your fault. You had no way of knowing. You felt betrayed, hurt and you reacted. I don't blame you for this. It was my fault for trusting him.

Harry wiped his face "Hermione I saw your looks you were trying to fight it. If I had only paid more attention and been a better friend. I could have helped you and stopped it."

Hermione suddenly became angry "Harry James Potter this was not your fault in any way shape or form. You stop this right now. You don't need this shite right now because you have a dangerous tournament to finish."

Harry stood up and raised his voice "Yes it is Hermione, I didn't help you when you needed me most. I was too busy paying attention to my own needs instead of being there for you!"

Hermione raised her voice "It is not your fault Harry! Now quit taking the blame for it."

Harry yelled back "It isn't your fault for betraying me if you were under a potion."

Hermione's eyes watered "Yes, it is I should have recognized the symptoms and then I wouldn't have hurt you."

Harry then threw her for a loop "If it is neither of our faults then why are you running away?"

Hermione didn't think before speaking "Because I know you would try to kill him and I don't want to see you go to prison. You Prat!"

Harry stood and smirked and continued this enraged conversation "Because you love me?"

Hermione answered before thinking "Yes, I love you, you..." Hermione clamped her hands over her mouth and turned away in embarrassment."

Harry sat back down "Hermione… I didn't understand it either but I am pretty sure that I love you, of course with my background I am not sure what love is really."

Downstairs Dan and Emma listened with great interest and when Harry got Hermione to tell him she loved him Emma smiled "He is really good. I think he knows our daughter very well."

Dan then smiled back "I think he will be the one. What do you think?"

Emma snorted "They are practically married already."

Hermione spun around and looked at him then sighed "You are such a prat some times. That was not fair what you did to me."

Harry smirked at her "But it was effective and now that the truth is out there we can get to the heart of things and figure out our legal revenge on one Ron Weasley."

Hermione sat down beside him and smiled "Am I forgiven for betraying you?"

Harry grabbed her hand "Well see this is where I have a problem because you were under a potion and not yourself were you, so it is really not your fault."

Hermione rolled her eyes "Harry that is not how this works. You forgive me I feel better and then we can make up as friends."

Harry smiled "You forgot already. I don't do normal so the Potter way is to lay the blame where it rightly belongs, at Ron 's feet, and I don't forgive you but I do this." Harry then sat her on his lap and proceeded to kiss her.

Hermione wrapped her arms around his neck and then opened her eyes to look into his. Hermione smiled "I have to say this plan of yours has some merit at the least I feel much better."

Harry sighed "Hermione I am very disappointed in you. If there is one thing I know you know about me is that I hate not being told things for my own good. How could you of all people do that to me?"

Hermione frowned heavily and then stood up "Harry, I was so afraid when you found out that you would lash out without thinking. What you did to Draco is all I could think about."

Hermione sat beside him "I was also dealing with being violated in the worst way from someone I thought I could trust. My emotions were all over the place."

Harry leaned forward and looked at her "What broke you out of the potion?"

Hermione chuckled "You." She said softly. Then Hermione smirked as she smacked his head "How could you let that Dragon almost kill you?" Harry frowned then smiled at her.

Hermione continued "Everything broke when I saw the dragon spike enter your body, I thought I had lost you and I became angry and then I stunned Ronald Bilious Weasley before finding Minerva." Hermione then pulled her hair away from her eyes "I have loved you since first year, since you saved me from that troll and that is what broke the potion."

Harry rubbed his fingers over his shirt "See I am that good, even from a distance I save damsels in distress."

Hermione then looked at him in shock "I did not hear Harry Potter just say that."

Hermione placed her hands on her hips "How could you take a tender moment I was having and make it about you?"

Harry felt bad at first and then looked at the glint in Hermione's eye and realized she was toying with him. "Just like a woman to do something despicable to the guy and then make him feel guilty."

Hermione's mouth dropped open in shock and then she smirked "Not working, huh?"

Harry crossed his arms across his chest "Nope, it might have worked on me last year but not now." Harry stepped closer to her "Today you shall have to make amends for your transgression. You must give me your oath…that you will never, ever withhold important facts about anything…ever."

Hermione stood back and placed her hands on her hips "I will not!"

Harry placed his hands on her shoulder's and trapped her against the wall "Yes, Hermione you will because if you ever do this to me again I will have nothing further to do with you. We lost time together because I didn't know what happened to you and you were going to leave me behind. You will do it or else."

Hermione looked at him "But Harry a magical oath is very serious."

Harry arched his eye "Oh, so you intend to lie to me in the future?"

Hermione back pedaled "No, I would never…"

Harry gave her a look "Then make me a promise." Harry then raised his hand with his pinky extended and looked at her with a mischievous grin.

Hermione then started to laugh before she latched on with her pinky "I promise to never withhold information from the biggest prat I have ever known, Harry Potter."

Harry leaned down and kissed her softly and deeply. They separated a few minutes later. Hermione looked up and smirked "You didn't have to stop doing that you know."

Harry smiled "I want to show you something and if you want you may join me in my bed tonight… if you play your cards right, you might just get lucky."

Hermione mouth fell open in shock "Harry, I have never heard you say or act like you have tonight. What changed, I mean what happened to make you this way?"

Harry turned away from her "They entered me in a tournament I didn't want to be in and I have decided I have had enough. I want to live for me and what I want and I won't be their poster child any longer."

Hermione hugged him from behind "Then can I help you?"

Harry turned quickly and smiled "Yes, of course I am in need of your Ginormous brain power to survive this bloody tournament."

Hermione frowned "Ginormous Harry? That is not a word."

Harry looked shocked "Says who?"

Hermione smiled "Says Webster dictionary."

Harry grinned "I think you should check again I did have a talk with the editor."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER Nine** –

Hermione went to her book shelf and pulled a thick book from its shelf. She placed it on the desk and then flipped through the pages "It starts with Gi." Harry stated with mirth.

Hermione snorted "I know how to spell Potter" Hermione's finger fell down the page and then it suddenly stopped and then her face looked surprised. She turned the book over to read the title again and then turned back to the page before looking at him "How did you do that?"

Harry almost laughed "Magic!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and had a little smile "So you want me around for…" she looked at the definition "A definition of Hermione Granger's intellect and intelligence." She chuckled out "That is so corny Potter."

Harry with much mirth "But it is so true my beautiful and brainy friend."

Hermione smirked before crossing her arms "So what is the reason you want me in your bed, my brains or my beauty?"

Harry looked shocked "You have to ask? I mean really it should be obvious. It's for that beautiful brain and a body that does things to me but I was too young and stupid to realize it before."

Hermione seemed pleased before she asked "This is not a part of your saving people thing?"

Harry placed her in a hug "When you get back to Hogwarts make sure you ask everyone how I have been acting for the last two weeks, all of your concerns will be answered by others. Hermione I do love you and my life is far better with you than without you. You should never doubt that."

Hermione smiled up at him "I have to learn all about you all over again. I have missed so much."

Dan stepped through the door with Hermione's trunk rolling behind him and Hermione's eyes widen "How, I threw it away?"

Dan smiled "I knew you weren't thinking right so I retrieved it then hid it so just in case."

Emma came in and stood beside her "Dear I was happy to have you home and will miss you terrible but not like this, not because you are running away. You belong where Harry is that much is obvious." This caused Hermione to blush and Emma smiled.

Emma walked up and knocked her head "Hermione the boy loves you. Why else would he come here like this?"

Hermione heard Harry mutter "Stubborn as a mule, that one."

Hermione thumped his arm before Harry quipped back "I am telling Minerva when we get back. Just wait until she gets a hold of you."

Hermione narrowed her eyes "You do Potter and I will make you regret it."

Harry smirked "Yes, well the only way you can stop me is if you are there. So if you are done feeling sorry for yourself we need to head back." Harry smiled "Shouldn't you be packing or something?"

Harry ducked as she tried to hit him again and grinned as he pulled Dan from the room. Hermione watched him go "Potter this is not over."

Emma smiled "Are you happy he came for you?"

Hermione's face began to glow and then smiled "Ecstatic, thrilled, scared."

Emma laughed "In love."

Hermione really smiled "That too. Harry has always been a challenge and a weakness for me."

Emma caressed her face "Love, the only way to wipe out the past is to plan for the future and Harry I think is your future."

Hermione's face darkened for a second and then brightened. Hermione folded her clothes and placed them into her trunk "Mum, Harry suggested we should sleep together tonight. Do you think it's too soon?"

Emma sighed "Hermione I don't have the answer to that, you do. You have to do what you feel is right."

Hermione let a tear fall "The only memories I have of being with someone are a cloudy and hazy mess and they hurt when I think about them. Maybe being with Harry would make them go away?"

Emma smirked "Hermione don't think of it like that. It will dirty your tomorrows. Be with Harry because that is what you want." Emma quickly added "Don't make me a grandmother until after you are out of school."

Hermione smiled "Worried you will feel like an old maid?"

Emma chuckled "Having a magical child and the trouble she gets into with her wizard boyfriend, I am surprised I don't have more grey hairs."

Hermione's eyes brightened "What you want a dull boring life? Embrace the excitement." They finished and stood up and then looked at each other before they began to laugh while hugging each other.

"When you see that scoundrel of yours tell him I want my door back, will you." Emma stated.

Hermione smirked "I don't think daddy is going to like it because I can hide boys in my room again."

Dan turned up to look at them "Princess what is this about hiding boys in your room."

Harry placed his hands on his hips "Yeah, Princess why is my girlfriend hiding boys in her room."

Hermione was smiling by this time "Well Harry that was before you so it doesn't count and besides I am not your girlfriend because I am have not been properly asked. Just seducing me to get your way doesn't count."

Harry grinned before Dan turned to him "Potter have you been beguiling my daughter… I mean my little princess here?"

Harry bowed his head and almost laughed "Yes, sir I have but my intentions are honorable I assure you."

Dan raised his eyebrow "Yes, well behave because I have shotguns."

Emma piped in "Harry put my door back before you sweep my daughter off her feet."

Harry smiled and waved his hand and they heard the door shut upstairs. Emma then shoved them out the door "Now go on and don't come back til June." Emma then pointed at Harry "That means you to for the entire summer."

Harry smiled at both of them "Oh, I am so happy I put the door back then because it will be easier to hide in Hermione's room from the mean man there."

Dan growled "Potter!" Harry and Hermione flashed away before he could say anything else.

Dan held his wife "She is going to be just fine."

Emma smiled "I know a perfect way to embarrass them all summer along." Dan grinned as Emma turned to go back inside "We should plan a holiday in France, the nude beaches." They both laughed together as the door closed.

Harry and Hermione landed together in a very nice suite. Hermione looked around "Where are we?"

Harry smiled "This is my new room while at Hogwarts. It is in the Lord's Wing."

Hermione shocked "That rumor was true then you took your lordship?"

"I told everyone at breakfast when I took out Malfoy senior and made the Malfoy's paupers." Harry said. I thought you were there?" he asked her.

Hermione bowed her head "He heard about it just before we went to breakfast. It made him very angry and he took it out on me. He has very low self-esteem."

Harry sat her down and kneeled in front of her while holding her hands "Hermione what happened to you was terrible, it left you vulnerable, and feeling weak. I lived with those feelings for thirteen years and I do know how you feel."

Hermione let a tear roll out of her eye "How could you know?"

Harry looked down "Because my aunt and uncle use to beat me, my cousin also took his turn, and I was made to cook, clean that house since I was five years old. I was their slave in every sense of the word. I know how you felt."

Hermione brushed his hair back "why did you never say anything?"

Harry looked at her "I tried as a child and they believed my uncle and then I got beat worse so I learned quickly to suffer in silence to avoid more pain."

Hermione leaned forward and kissed his forehead "I tried writing in books until I was caught and he made me do more degrading things, so I stopped."

Harry looked at her and then caressed her face "It hurts Hermione I know but I want you to remember one thing and one thing only. I am proud of you because you suffered and survived and when you found a way to overcome it you took action and came out on top. The Prat will always be a prat because that is what he is and always will be."

Harry smiled at her "But you, you are very special and don't forget that he had both of us fooled as to his true nature, not just you." Harry kissed her lips softly "Promise me that if you feel bad you will say to yourself Harry Potter is very proud of his Hermione."

Hermione giggled and then looked at him in the eyes "That is so corny Harry."

Harry smiled "But you know you will be saying it."

Hermione pushed him away "You are too cocky for your own good. I am not sure I like this new you."

Harry sat down beside her and leaned back "Oh, so you don't want to hear about my brilliant plan to pay Ron back in spades?"

Hermione stopped "What Plan?"

Harry turned away from her in a mock pout "No, my feelings have been hurt. My poor male ego has been shattered."

Hermione began to smile and then took a bold step as she leaned over and placed her hand on his upper thigh "Ah, you poor thing. Are you sure I can't do anything to make it up."

Harry had a small smile on his face "I don't think it's possible but I think you are very close to my ego. Perhaps if you move to the right and a little further up and rub there it will feel better."

Hermione almost laughed as she moved her hand and got an evil grin on her face and then she caught Harry totally by surprise as she strategically squeezed him "Need I remind you Mister Potter I have the upper hand here?"

Harry turned to her with wide open eyes "No, ma'am absolutely not. The plan is simple in that we will curse any magazine he sees, where ever he is at, to show the two of us prancing around together. He will see us around London, Paris, all over hugging, kissing and all sorts of things. Laughing and having a good time. Any articles will speak about how wealthy, famous and rich I am. It will drive the jealous Prat over the edge."

Hermione was smiling by this time as he continued "My hope is that this will cause him and his mother to show up at the station in London to gloat over us. Then I will be able to beat the shit out of Ron and you can have revenge on Molly because we both know she is the one that made the potions."

Hermione smile faltered and then she sat back "It won't work Harry. The laws won't allow us to touch them, they are poor but they are still pure bloods."

Harry scooted closer and then put his arm around her and sighed "I know because you are muggleborn and have no rights compared to purebloods. It makes me mad too."

Harry waited a second and then grinned evilly "Ok, so we are done with the pity party so I can continue and we can execute this plan?"

Hermione looked at him in awe "You are so different but I am listening."

Harry kissed her cheek and then covered his crotch "Do you think I can extract a little black mail from you without you threatening my man hood?"

Hermione smiled "It depends on it being a good plan?"

Harry chuckled "You are going to love it."

Hermione twirled her hair in thought "Maybe?"

Harry smiled "Ok, to make my plan work and to add more icing on the cake I will have to make a betrothal contract with your dad for you and then Fleur and Daphne will become concubines. If you are the future Lady Potter, then as Lord Potter, from an Ancient and noble house I can legally beat him almost to death for besmirching my future wife."

Hermione looked at him "Why are Daphne and Fleur involved and are their contracts going to be real?"

Harry's smile faltered "Oh boy this is complicated."

Hermione listened intently to what he had been doing in her absence. Many times she chewed her lip while listening intently to his plan.

Harry finished up "They both agree they don't love me or want anything long term with me but they helped me and I agreed to help them so they could have freedom to do what they want without having a husband forced on them."

Hermione looked at him "How far did the three of you go?"

Harry looked into her eyes and answered without hesitation "We went all the way and we have been friends with benefits the entire semester."

Hermione held his hand and answered after five minutes of thought "Thank you for being very honest with me. I am sure that a part of you is worried that I might be disgusted by what happened but I am not. I owe both of them a thank you for keeping you sane and together in a stressful time."

Hermione blew her hair out of her eyes "I am scared Harry. They are two very beautiful women and I am not the prettiest girl. They can take you away from me at any time and I just got you back when I thought all was lost."

Harry nodded his head "I thought it would be something like that. Today was especially hard for me because no one would tell me what happened to you. I have been a right terror for the last two weeks. I reducto'ed a wall out of Minerva's classroom and when anyone sees me with a scowl they generally either shite their pants or run in the opposite direction."

Harry brushed his hair back with a nervous hand "Two hours before dinner Daphne and Fleur were scared that I would tear the castle down if I didn't calm down. So they chose a unique method that involved sex to do that. I was much more sociable after but still very angry."

Harry looked at her "Hermione they offered in the middle of the main hall in front of God and everybody to take me back here and give me whatever I wanted."

Harry smiled "You are so important to me I turned them down because I wanted to know what was wrong with you. You, regardless of what other idiots tell you are just as beautiful as they are in every way."

Hermione was smiling by this time "I don't think I will believe it unless I see it in writing."

Harry chuckled and then handed her a very thick book Harry opened it to beautiful and it said the following definition "Lord Potter of Hogwarts states emphatically that Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, and Fleur Delacour are his definition of Beauty."

Hermione was laughing by now "I am going to find out how you keep doing that." She then stood up and looked around before holding out her hand "Where is your bed sir." Hermione then looked at him in the eye "You promised we would sleep together and I expect you to perform up to expectation. I have to find out if my new friends broke you in right or if I have to make some slight adjustments."

Harry smiled at her "You are in charge tonight and I don't want to hurt you in any way or make you feel uncomfortable. So tell me what you need."

Hermione smiled as she followed him "Harry, I never fear you acting like the prat. You will be fine."

Hermione was lying in bed when the bathroom door opened and Harry leaned against the door frame and looked at her with his lopsided grin "As you can plainly see now you know why I am so cocky."

Hermione's eyes shot open "Oh good god is that real?"

Harry strolled over to the bed and crawled up it to get closer to her. Hermione was still staring at his lower section and her eyes flickered to his face every so often. Harry pulled her sheet lower down to expose her body. Hermione's last cognizant thought was to sigh in pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER Ten**-

Hermione rolled over and began to stretch with a smile on her face and feelings she thought she would never feel again. She reached for Harry and found a beautiful rose on his pillow with a fragrance scent noted. Hermione smelled it and noticed her nipples got hard. She found herself smiling with fond thoughts of last night.

Hey,

I had to go to breakfast and then I have classes. So when you decide to quit being a lay about you can get your schedule and join me.

Love,

Harry

PS – Move it lazy Bones – we have a test Friday in Runes.

Hermione then panicked, a test I have so much to do. She showered and then standing in front of the mirror she finally saw a yellow lightning bolt on her front privates and then writing on her butt cheek. She looked closer and found the word Potter's written there. First she screamed and the she yelled "I will feckin kill him!'

Harry was sitting in the main hall with Daphne and Fleur when the doors slammed open and a very irate Hermione stomped in "Harry James Potter you will fix this right now or I swear to god I will chop up your manhood. You are very dead Mister!"

Harry looked at Daphne "Isn't that the same thing you said during the first task?" he asked coyly.

Daphne snorted "I wasn't that loud."

Fleur harrumphed "Non, not at all that is why that dragon cowered in fear while you yelled."

Harry almost couldn't hold it in and had to cough to hide it. Daphne was glaring at him when he turned around. Harry heard from close by "Potter where are you?"

Harry suddenly jumped back on top of the table and stated quickly "Professor McGonagall Hermione Granger is back."

Professor McGonagall almost couldn't hide the laugh or her happiness at hearing this "Yes, Mr. Potter I can see that plainly but thank you none the less."

Harry bowed "It was my pleasure." Hermione was still angry "Potter you get down here now."

"Professor she seems to be a little peeved about something." Harry stated.

Minerva answered back "Yes, Mr. Potter I can see that."

Harry scratched his head "What should I do?" By this time Hermione had a scowl planted on her mouth, her arms crossed, and her foot tapping furiously."

Minerva was working very hard not to laugh now but could not hide the grin on her face "Why Mr. Potter one must face the music for what they have done."

Harry face lightened up "Ah yes, music is said to calm the beast."

Hermione shouted back "Did you just call me a beast?"

Suddenly the hall was filled with waltz music and Harry jumped down and quickly grabbed Hermione's hands and waist and began to waltz her around the room as everybody laughed and looked on. For his final act he dipped Hermione and then kissed her fiercely. As they rose to stand straight the entire hall clapped and cheered.

Hermione looked at him with a smile in her eyes and pulled his ear closer "Ok Potter I am only mildly annoyed, highly embarrassed, and very aroused." Hermione started to laugh at his expression as she began to kiss him again.

Minerva with a smile "Excuse Mr. Potter and Mrs. Granger I think that is very inappropriate behavior at breakfast."

Harry then said "Yes, I agree Mrs. Granger would you please quit attacking me. We should do this on the breakfast table!"

The whole hall started to laugh "Mr. Potter the next warning comes with detention."

Harry let go of Hermione and looked deep in thought and then looked up "How much detention as it might be worth it?"

Hermione hit his shoulder "It might be worth it?" Hermione huffed and then sat besides Daphne who was smiling at her. Hermione smiled back "Is he always like this?"

Daphne smirked "Sometimes more, sometimes less but I do believe I know why he is so happy this morning. Is our work to your satisfaction?"

Hermione seemed confused and then Fleur clarified it "Did ze break him in right?" she added with a laugh. Hermione blushed deep red.

Daphne smiled "Oh I hear girl talk coming this afternoon."

Hermione chuckled "I can't believe he told you that."

Daphne smiled "Harry is like reading an open book if you take the time to read him and take care of him."

Hermione grinned "I know I have always found that attractive about him." Hermione looked them in the eye "Thank you for taking care of him when I couldn't. Knowing he was safe was a great comfort."

Daphne bumped her shoulder and smiled "He was hard work some days but I enjoyed it."

Fleur chuckled "Yes, Daphne many times." Fleur got Hermione's attention ""Arry has an astronomy class tonight may we talk with you then?"

Hermione grinned "Yes, I was going to ask if you didn't."

Daphne got up "Our Lord's quarters then?"

Hermione smiled "Suddenly I am beginning to understand the differences in Harry." Daphne walked away laughing at hearing this.

Hermione got her class schedule and found it was matched to Ravenclaws still and then badgered Minerva until she changed it to match Harry's exactly.

Minerva smiled and then stood up and hugged Hermione who was very shocked Minerva held her by the shoulders "I am so glad you are back and I think from your demeanor you are on the path to healing."

Hermione blushed but smiled "This is all Harry's fault, all of it."

Minerva smiled "I know and part of the reason I am glad is because you saved the castle from being destroyed." Minerva shook her head and pointed to a new wall. "That man was a right terror because no one would tell him what he wanted to know. He did that out of frustration when he cornered me about you."

Hermione looked at it wide eyed "He said he blew a hole in your wall."

Minerva scoffed "That Hermione is one reductor curse from Harry fueled by emotion. That wall is six foot thick and he blew it to dust."

Hermione seemed shocked "Oh shite!"

Minerva grinned "That was an understatement."

Minerva sat back "The night he went to your house, he apparated right through Hogwart's ward like they were nothing and to my knowledge he never apparated before that night."

Hermione sat down "When he brought me back we apparated right into his quarters."

Minerva sat up "He side along apparated you, through the wards, from London?" Hermione nodded back to her "Oh good heavens. Do you know that not even the headmaster can apparate through these wards?"

Hermione seemed in deep thought "Harry and I are going to have a long discussion tonight." Hermione then added "Thanks for everything Professor and I am sorry for putting you on the spot."

Minerva waved her off "Take care of Mr. Potter." When the door closed she stood up "I think I need a drink."

Hermione and Fleur were sitting on the couch studying when Daphne walked in "Hey all why so quiet?"

Hermione grinned "I have a runes test Friday."

Daphne rolled her eyes "Put the book down and let's make with the talk." She stated. Fleur and Hermione put away their books.

Daphne sat down in the chair across from them. She looked at Fleur and then at Hermione before stating "I hope you know that you have all the power and control here because if you put your foot down, Harry would drop us like hot bricks."

Hermione gave her a very confused look "If you know Harry he is very loyal to those who help him in a time of need and would never betray you like that."

"I think," Fleur began "That what she is trying to say is that Harry would honor his commitment to us but would have nothing further to do with us, if you said you didn't want us around."

Daphne frowned "That in the end would make Harry very unhappy and I couldn't do that to him. I would release him from his promise."

Fleur played with her fingers and did not look up "I would do ze same."

Hermione sighed "That wouldn't work because Harry would feel guilty for not helping you like you helped him. So he has to go through with his promise to all three of us."

Hermione smirked as she looked at Daphne "I suppose the three of us could work something out."

Daphne's face took a neutral look "It can't be forced or strained because Harry would notice and believe it is all his fault. I couldn't stand the thought of hurting him like that."

Fleur grinned "Oui, that wouldn't be fair to him. We have to find a common ground to come to."

Hermione let a little more smile come out "I think I see why Harry thinks so highly of you two, you are loyal and you care about him. I am surprised at this from Daphne, our resident Ice Queen."

Daphne smiled "Not with Harry, I am not." Daphne blushed "That man definitely has my number and all he asks for in return is a little kindness in which it is very easy to do with him."

Hermione sighed "Shall we dispense with the banter because it is obvious that we will do nothing to harm or hurt Harry in any way."

Fleur looked very happy when Hermione said this "Oui, he has his hooks in us very well." The three of them laughed as she finished."

Daphne stood up and reached out her hand to Hermione. Hermione looked at her and then seemed surprised "What?"

Daphne winked at Fleur "We are going to finish this discussion in the most important room in this apartment. Bathroom, then the bedroom, I have had a hard day and need to relax and unwind with a hot bath."

Hermione smirked as she reached for her hand "You know you are very different than the other snakes I know."

Daphne scowled "Princess don't push my buttons." Fleur and Hermione giggled as they followed her.

Harry entered the apartment and heard a few noises from the bedroom. A sudden slight smile could be seen on his lips as he walked to stand at the door.

The girls suddenly turned to the door as they felt Harry there "Hello ladies. Did we have a fun time tonight?"

Daphne smiled "Yes, lord Potter we have determined our selves victorious and are splitting the spoils of our war."

Hermione chuckled and she kneeled on the bed revealing she was not wearing anything "Yes, Harry we have had a fun conversation and we have come to an agreement."

Fleur smiled "Of a sorts anyway."

Harry placed his hands in front of him and held them together "That is such wonderful news. Does this decision affect me in anyway?"

Daphne answered "Well, indirectly yes. I am sure you will like it."

Harry smiled and crossed his arms and one leg "You know a guy couldn't ask for a better group of girls to make decisions for him."

Hermione suddenly stopped smiling "Harry it is not like that. We would never do that to you. We have to talk with you about this and get your agreement as well. Hermione slipped out of bed and walked to him for a hug. It was important that we discuss things to figure out what we could live with before talking with you."

Harry gave her a kiss and then a smile before holding her closer "Thank you because I was starting to get upset."

Hermione smiled and then Daphne stepped over to him too. "Harry I may be a royal witch at times but I know that no decision is official until you say it is."

Fleur came over and dragged the three of them to the bathroom "You are very dirty Mr. Potter and you need a bath before we can have more fun."

Harry smiled "But Daphne likes all that dirty stuff."

Daphne snorted "Delusional that man is delusional!" Daphne smacked the back of his head as they began laughing.

It was three weeks later when Harry stood on the temporary boat dock in Black lake. This morning he found Hermione missing and Daphne was not around either. He was very upset as he looked around the castle. Had Ludo Bagman known how upset Harry was he would have chosen differently, but alas Ludo Bagman had other concerns that the Goblins were pressing upon him.

Neville came up and handed Harry a bag "Harry here is what you asked for and about half of this will last about one hour."

Harry turned "Thanks Neville… have you seen Hermione or Daphne?"

Neville frowned and then stated "Not since last night."

Harry looked around "Shit, I have a funny feeling about this."


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER Eleven** -

The announcer began as Neville went to the stands "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Triwizard Tournament second task. Are the Champions ready?" All four nodded to them.

Harry looked at Professor McGonagall and mouthed "Where are Hermione and Daphne?"

Professor McGonagall frowned and pointed to the lake. Harry turned red and became enraged he took the Gilly weed and then jumped out in the lake as the cannon went off because he flicked his fingers and made it go off. Harry felt gills form and then his fingers and toes elongated and became webbed.

He took off at a fast pace towards the center of the lake. As he passed the edge of an underwater drop off, he dove quickly and could barely hear the Mere people song. He changed his direction slightly and then dove almost straight down. His eyes were a very bright green and they could be seen clearly even at this depth.

Harry found the outskirts of the village and then the song became stronger. He finally saw a town center with mere people around it and four bodies tied loosely to stone pillars. When he got closer he could see a fifth person tied to another. She was awake and struggling to get the rope that kept her down off of her ankle. The mere people were watching and doing nothing to help.

The person kept putting her hand toward her face and the other hostage's face every three or four minutes. When he finally saw the hostage's eyes he became frantic as he saw fear in them. Hermione stopped her struggle as Harry neared.

Hermione pointed at the other hostage and said "Air, Need air."

Harry cast a quick bubble head charm on both and then cast a cutting curse on the binding that held them in place. He looked over at the other hostages and saw Cho Chang and a mini version of Fleur. Hermione had taken off with Daphne to the surface.

Harry went to cast a cutting curse on the other Hostages and the mere people came closer and threatened him with their tridents. Harry without any thought waved his hands in a circle as the Mere people warriors were shoved violently away.

When they started coming back Harry pointed at the nearest building and pointed as it blew up under water. This stopped the Mere people in their tracks. Harry pointed at another before a mere person with a crown and waved the other warriors back.

The Mere King as Harry thought of him motioned for him to take the hostages and go. Harry nodded and then cutting the remaining ropes holding them down. As he was grabbing their collars Victor came up and took his hostage and then nodded to Harry before swimming upwards.

Soon Cedric came and took Cho from him and Harry continued towards Hermione who looked to be struggling to reach the surface. He came by her and grabbed her collar as she held on to Daphne. They reached the surface and then Hermione called out "Help us, Daphne is not breathing!"

Harry looked over and panicked as he grabbed Daphne and floated her to madam Poppy. Hermione was having a difficult time trying to swim. Hermione looked into his eyes "I am sorry Harry I think I have been poisoned." Harry then floated her over to Poppy too.

When he looked at a smaller version of Fleur he saw that her lips were blue and he became worried. He surfaced by McGonagall and motioned for pen and paper. She conjured a pen and paper but it became wet very quickly. He took his wand and spelled 'Poison' in flaming letters. McGonagall turned quickly and yelled at the matron "Poppy they may have been poisoned."

Poppy looked at her and then cast a spell "Holy mother of god." She pulled a potion vial and threw it down Daphne's and then Hermione's throat and they both clearly woke up and then began to vomit into the lake.

Harry scared beyond reason and then realized that Fleur wasn't around. He tugged on the Professor's dress to get her attention. Harry waved his wand and the words "Fleur?" appeared before her. She frowned and then pointed at the lake. Harry's eyes widened and then he dove quickly.

Harry searched for ten minutes and was very worried before he saw a flash of something off to his left. He turned and then found a small depression with twenty or more grindylows around something. He then saw a leg kicking and it was definitely human. When he got closer he saw the wild eyes of Fleur and no bubblehead charm as it had been popped and they were watching her drown.

Harry roared under the water and then started throwing reductor curses at the little things. They began to scurry away to avoid the curses. They started to turn and attack but Harry started throwing small metal spikes and after three were skewered the others decided to flee. Harry found Fleur slowly blinking and her life ebbing away. He placed a bubblehead charm on her and then when she began to come around he helped her to the surface. He came out of the water about ten feet and landed on the platform besides Madam Poppy with Fleur held in his arms.

Harry's gills vanished and his toes and arms returned to normal. He sat Fleur down on a blanket and then pulled another around her. He looked at the matron "Is everyone ok?"

Poppy looked towards the little girl and then shook her head "She is dead I am afraid, she drowned."

Fleur looked over and wailed loudly "Non, NON!"

Harry looked at the little girl and then held her head in one hand. He looked down and felt his magic coil around him and her. He didn't realize that the air had stilled and that both he and the little girl were both in a dome of silence created by the magic within him.

He looked at her and then tears formed in his eyes as he held the frail little girl. He breathed in heavily two times and to everyone's amazement they saw his magic drawn into his body. He then leaned down and blew the magic into the little girl's mouth and everyone watched with amazement as the magic traveled into her chest and then began to spread to the rest of her body.

Harry watched with much hope as the little girl took a breath. Her eyes fluttered open and then she looked up into the prettiest green eyes she had ever seen. She spoke softly "That is strange because your eye's look just like the description my sister gave me for the man that has stolen her heart."

Harry smiled and hugged her closely before he replied "I will have you know that Lord Potter did not steal her heart, she gave it to me." The little girl smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

Fleur suddenly sat up and screamed "Gabrielle, your alive."

Gabrielle grinned at her then responded "Would you quit screaming. You are ruining my moment with this handsome guy."

Fleur placed her hands over her mouth "You spoke in English but…you don't know English."

Fleur and then Poppy came over and Harry released her to their care. Harry stood up and saw that Hermione and Daphne's color had come back. Harry kneeled between them and held their hand "Are you doing better?" Both nodded to him causing Harry to sigh in relief "What happened?"

Daphne answered "I awoke in the water and I was drowning. I can't cast silently but my thrashing woke Hermione but there was something wrong with her. She cast a bubblehead charm on her and me.

Hermione finished "I was extremely weak and my magic wasn't working well. The charm was weak and I don't know how I cast it wand less. The first charm was failing just before you came and I couldn't seem to cast another. I was getting more groggy so I knew that I was poisoned."

Daphne looked at Hermione "She saved me Harry."

Hermione smirked "You would have done the same." Daphne smiled "Shh, don't ruin my rep. It has taken me years to build it up." Harry leaned down with a smile and kissed their foreheads.

Harry stood up "You both owe me for scaring the shite out of me but excuse me because I am kicking someone's ass for this."

Hermione squeezed his hand "Harry the last thing I remember is a weird dream about Albus and Ludo Bagman."

Harry's face turned almost purple "I think I have had enough!"

Daphne's face looked surprised "Oh, bloody hell. Somebody won't be happy in a few moments."

Harry stopped at Madam Poppy and had a quick word before stepping away towards where the judges stood with the Heads of the other schools. Harry burst into the little group. "Excuse me but whose bright Idea was it to involve student's and loved one's in this task?"

Albus turned to him "Harry, the Triwizard committee agreed to this."

Harry snorted "Who is on this committee?"

Albus turned to more directly face him "Well myself and Ludo Bagman."

Harry reached up and slapped him across the face "Are you stupid? Hermione just came back from being controlled for almost three months and you put her back into danger."

Albus looked up "She is what you hold most dear and we needed her for the tournament."

Harry's eyes suddenly flashed and with a bang Albus was thrown out into the lake. Harry then turned his anger towards Ludo Bagman. "If I were you I wouldn't want to piss me off anymore this morning. So just answer the questions I ask."

Ludo looked very worried but nodded slowly. Harry asked very quickly "Who was involved with grabbing the hostages and who cast the stasis charm on them?"

Ludo looked very unsure and didn't want to answer. Harry raised his hands and Ludo bagman rose into the air until he was over the water and then Harry brought his hand down submerging him completely in the water. Harry held him down as he struggled.

Harry looked at Madam Maxine and Headmaster Karkarov "Did you know this was going to happen to the hostages?" They both shook their heads vigorously no. Harry then asked "So just these two morons were in on this?" They both responded with nods indicating yes.

Harry raised Ludo up from the water sputtering "Care to explain why my betrothed and my two concubines were involved with this and then why somebody attempted to kill them." Bagman suddenly looked very frightened.

Harry didn't get a response quickly enough so dunked him again. Minerva came up to him "Mr. Potter if you kill him there will be problems."

Harry turned to her "Fleur was being drowned by Grindylows when I found her, her sister was drowned on purpose. Hermione and Daphne were tied together and if Hermione would not have been able to cast wordlessly and wandlessly, they would have drowned and they were both poisoned. Someone was trying to kill everybody I care about to hurt me."

Minerva seemed in turmoil "Drowning him won't help."

Harry smirked "I am not trying to drown him just get information." Harry then raised the very frantic Ludo from the water "Last chance to live."

Bagman frantically cried "OK, I will talk."

Harry responded "Talk, then."

Bagman sagged "It was me, Albus, and Professor Moody."

Harry thought quickly "Who prepped the Hostages for the lake?"

Ludo sighed "Professor Moody."

Harry's voice turned ice cold "If you involve anybody else in this tournament that is not a contestant, you will wish you had drowned today." Harry dropped him back into the water.

"Potter watch as I kill this Blood traitor bitch. The first of many that will be killed that associate with you." Professor Moody said from behind Daphne holding her by her hair and with a wand.

Harry turned and walked closer "So it was you then. You entered my name into this tournament?"

Moody laughed "Aye, it was me because you are nothing but a minor roadblock to the Dark Lord but don't worry Potter you will be seeing him very soon."

Moody looked around him "Clear a path for me and the bitch." Moody tried to move but found his legs embedded into the dock. "Release me Potter!" and he turned and looked at Harry. "Release me or the bitch gets it right now."

Harry smirked "You just said you were taking her with you to kill her but here is the deal Wanker because if you kill her you don't have another hostage and then I will kill you and I don't think you want to die. You want to see your boyfriend Lord Moldy shorts. You can't serve him if you are dead."

Moody looked around and thought for many seconds before he realized what Potter said was true. He looked lost before he pointed his wand at Harry. "Fine I will kill you then."

Harry smiled as Daphne had reached her Dagger and stabbed Moody's leg. She then grabbed his wand arm and pulled down very hard causing Moody to scream in pain as his arm snapped. He released her hold on her hair and she twirled away from him. He fell to his knees as he tried to transfer his wand to his other hand. Harry reached down and kicked it out of his hand and into the water.

Moody looked up at him and smiled "Don't worry Potter I will live to fight another day."

Daphne began to chuckle "I don't think so because that dagger had a very obscure poison on it and you have about four minutes left to get the antidote."

Moody looked at her "Don't supposed you would be inclined to give it to me?"

Daphne smiled evilly at him before crossing her arms "What the Blood traitor bitch who you just tried to kill twice today." Moody winced as the poison began to make him gasp in pain. Daphne stated "oops, did I forget to tell you that the poison causes severe pain for a few minutes before you can die? My bad."

Daphne then kicked him in the stones "I will be glad to be shot of you and I love the fact that you will be in extreme pain before you die."

Moody looked up as he morphed back into Bartemus Crouch Jr., Karkarov yelled "That is Bartemus Crouch Jr, he was reported dead eight years ago."

Barty looked at him "Still have that traitorous tongue don't you Ivan? You will be one of the first he gets revenge over…. Barty scrunched his face and then yelled in pain. He looked at Daphne and stated "I will see you in hell bitch and then we will have our dance." Barty wailed in pain for a few more minutes before gasping his last breath.


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER Twelve** –

The next morning the news came out about the Triwizard second event. Hermione was amazed because there was no bias in the reporting and they had their facts straight. She finished the paper and leaned back in her hospital bed. She heard the main door to the hospital open before Harry and Fleur walked in with another tall woman that looked like her twin sister.

Hermione smiled at Harry as he came over kissed her on the cheek "Feeling better?" Harry asked her.

Hermione smiled "I am ready to get out of here. Harry then leaned over Daphne and did the same before Daphne quipped "Excuse me but why did you kiss the Princess before the queen. By all rights I do out rank her."

Hermione chuckled at her and then retorted "In your dreams baby. Everyone knows what the "B" stands for after the Queen." Fleur had to try not to laugh as Daphne's expression was one of shock and then she smiled with a glint in her eye.

Daphne winked at her "Yes, but at least you recognize me as the Queen."

Hermione scowled "You are insufferable, you know that?"

Harry shook his head "Well it is nice to see you both are feeling much better."

Daphne turned to look at the new girl "Potter, so who is this?"

Fleur answered "This is my sister Gabrielle."

Hermione looked confused "I thought she was a little girl."

Harry scratched his head "Well yesterday she was and today she is not. It is something we need to discuss once you get out of here."

Daphne held her hands out "Kidnap me Harry, hurry quick before the wicked madam forces more foul potions down my throat. I will do anything you tell me."

Harry thought carefully "For how many months?"

Daphne scowled "You are a pig Potter."

Harry looked shocked "Hey I could have asked for years if I wanted because I have been under her care and you don't really know what it is like. Just wait till tomorrow."

Daphne looked very irritated "Ok, month /years, I will do it. Just get me out of her clutches."

Poppy walked in and then smiled as the conversation ceased. "Why Miss Greengrass if I made potions that tasted good, why you young ones would be in here all the time. I will have you know it takes a special talent to make them taste so bad." She smiled with a glint in her eye. Harry chuckled but Daphne scowled at him.

When Daphne and Hermione arrived at the lord's suite they were met by an older looking version of Fleur, an elderly distinguished gentleman talking with Fleur, Gabrielle, and Harry.

Hermione looked at the girl again and then sudden comprehension dawned on her "Oh shite I know why Gabrielle is different." Everyone in the room looked at her.

Daphne smiled "Ok, Princess mind telling the rest of us?"

Hermione looked at Harry and then stated "Gabby is a Veela just like her sister. A life debt for a Veela is different." Hermione sighed "Every girl in this room would be dead if not for Harry. He saved us all." Harry hung his head in shame.

Hermione crossed her arms "HARRY JAMES POTTER! Would you rather us all be dead?"

Harry jumped up "No, of course not but Gabrielle and Fleur were both enslaved by this and that is not fair."

Fleur smiled "Oh I don't know…Master… I kind of like being under your clutches." Fleur had a distinct twinkle in her eye. Her Mother and father laughed along with Gabrielle.

Jacques Delacour stood up "Harry, this is not your fault and I think the future Lady Potter is trying to get you to understand this."

Appoline Delacour stood "From all the reports my Gabrielle was dead but somehow you brought her back. Her transition to a fully matured Veela is most likely caused by the interaction of your magic with her Veela nature."

Hermione grinned at him "Harry that would certainly explain many things from yesterday." Hermione smirked at him "That is the second time you have saved my life."

Harry stood and walked to the fireplace "Hermione, without you and your help I would have never made it this far." Harry turned to them "I just don't like feeling like you have to be here rather than you want to be here."

Daphne walked straight up to him and grabbed his crotch roughly "Listen here Potter and listen well. Was I here before the task because you made me or because I wanted to be?"

Harry gulped "Because you wanted to be my friend."

Daphne kissed his lips "Got it in one. I knew you had it in you. This life debt really doesn't change anything because I trust you. If you were Malfoy or those other Slytherin idiots I would be a slave and on my knees servicing them for the rest of my life."

Daphne smirked as she said the next "Now I have a Master that I don't mind servicing at all."

Harry relaxed a little "You don't mind then?"

Daphne hugged him "Harry, I am very happy it is you and now if my Father refuses the contract you can force it anyway because of the life debt. Since I control you who is the slave here?"

Harry snapped his fingers and a collar appeared on Daphne's neck "Need I remind you who is the marked one here?"

Daphne growled "Potter you get this off of me now!'

Harry crossed his arms "No! It will remind you of who is in charge!" Daphne had a hint of a smile on her face. "You will wear that in public for a week." Harry finished.

Daphne bowed her head "Yes, sir."

Fleur looked at her parents and then smiled "Maman and Papa zis is a little game that Daphne likes to play. Harry only does zis because Daphne wants it."

Appoline then smiled "He does not play this way with you?"

Fleur smiled "No, he knows that is not my thing. He treats me the way I like." Fleur and Gabrielle parents both relaxed.

Hermione then walked next to Gabrielle "I suppose you will be joining us then."

Gabrielle walked over to the window and sighed "I am not like the rest of you anymore." Gabby turned to her parents "I am not Veela, I am not human, and I am not a witch exactly. I am not sure what I am." Gabby flashed with bright light and when the light ended, there before the entire group was a very large Phoenix with bright purple and Gold feathers.

Appoline set down on the chair "How is this possible?"

The Phoenix trilled happily and then lifted a leg. A target Dummy appeared across the room and then the leg flashed as a spell left it and destroyed the target dummy. Everybody stood with their mouths open and then looked back at the Phoenix. The Phoenix flashed again and then in its place was a very green like snake that looked exactly like a miniature version of the Basilisk from the second year.

The snake coiled and then raised its tail before casting a spell at the wall. Another flash found Gabrielle standing where the Basilisk had just been. Harry walked over to her and held her "I am so sorry for this."

Gabrielle smiled and bussed his cheek with her lips "No, Harry don't be. Whatever I am I belong to you and your future wife. I sense the bond between you and I enjoy the feeling it gives me. It is not a Veela Bond but I sense I belong to both of you. I am not sorry about it at all."

Hermione thought for a minute "Gabby do you have any other forms other than the two you showed us?"

Gabby smiled "No, I had a vision last night and knew that I could become those."

Hermione frowned "Harry what spell did you cast when you helped her?"

Harry looked thoughtfully before he answered "It was not a spell. I felt my magic in my core and I wanted her to be alive for Fleur, it was unfair to her, to us because they didn't ask for any of this."

Hermione came to hug Harry and sighed "This is only theory on my part but I believe Gabby's transformations are no accident. Harry was bitten by a Basilisk in second year and a Phoenix cried in his wound to save him." Hermione looked into Harry's eyes "The first semester Harry used very old family magic and made seven family's squibs and incorporated their magic into his core." Hermione kissed his cheek and then walked to Gabby before hugging her "Harry is very powerful and I believe he unknowingly did something magically impossible and changed Gabby into to what she is."

Harry looked very upset "Can I change it back, make her like she was?"

Gabby reacted "No! I do not want to be changed I am what I am, what I am suppose to be."

Harry frowned "This is not fair to you."

Gabby's eyes flashed "Says who?" she asked and then added "I decide what is fair, not you Harry Potter. This is how I am now and if you try and change me then I will be upset. You either accept me as I am or reject me but you will not change me."

Gabby's eyes suddenly softened and she relaxed "I understand you believe this unfair and an accident that changed a little girl into something she didn't want to be. You are being noble in that you want me back to decide for myself how I wish to be." Gabby smiled "I have my wish already is what you don't understand."

Harry relaxed and sat down before holding his head and Gabby smiled before sliding behind him in the chair and holding him. Hermione sat in front of him and then Daphne and Fleur sat on the arms of the chair.

Harry felt their presence and then smiled "Can you imagine me, a little boy, locked into a cupboard to having the four of you."

Gabby voice turned ice cold "What do you mean a little boy in a cupboard?"

Harry looked very frightened "Uh that is not important."

Gabby looked at the back of his head and then suddenly screeched "Those animals!" She then jumped up and turned into a Phoenix before she flashed away.

Harry was very agitated "Oh, god."

Hermione turned on him "What is she talking about?" Harry wouldn't answer her.

Daphne sighed "Harry's youth wasn't a happy one. His relatives were not nice to him and left scars."

Hermione lifted his head with her hand under his chin "Show me Harry. I want to know."

Harry looked into her eyes "They are not important anymore."

Hermione was more forceful "Then if that is so then I want to know the same as you wanted to know when I was harmed.

Harry sighed "You don't play fair."

Hermione did not smile but her eyes became intense "I don't play when it comes to your welfare and I will not compromise…show me." She demanded which caused Harry to shudder.

Harry stood and removed his shirt and Hermione gasped at the scars that he had. Fleur touched one "They were worse two months ago before Daphne and I used a special scar cream. They are still not where they should be."

Hermione was visible crying and hugged him from behind. "This is not pity Harry. This is me hurting because somebody hurt you."

Another five minutes and a very pissed off Gabby returned and stood in front of Harry "Those were vile, bigoted people, they give humanity a bad name. They no longer breathe or taint the same air we do."

Gabby went to her parents and hugged them "I am home now Mama and Papa. I am where I belong. Harry and the four of us will be coming to France to visit this summer." She smiled "I love you."

Appoline smiled "I sense that you are very happy with this."

Jacques looked at her with sadness and pride "You will always be my little girl."

Gabby chuckled "Yes, Papa but I am with a great man now too."

Jacques was visible crying "Yes, yes I can see that." Jacques turned to Harry "Harry you will come to visit and stay with us this summer along with all your…girls."

Harry blushed and nodded before Appoline began to laugh "Do not be embarrassed I believe the girls get much more benefit than you do from this. They are all glowing."

Gabby said with a very sweet smile "Oh wait until tomorrow morning because I have something very special in mind that will blow their minds." This caused Appoline to laugh with a very musical voice.

Good night everyone Jacques called out as they left the suite.

Harry looked at the four women and then gulped before backing up carefully "Why do I suddenly feel like a mouse in a houseful of snakes."

Hermione arched her brow "So now I am a snake?"

Fleur hugged him from behind "Got him!"


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER Thirteen** –

Harry awoke with a start from a very weird dream. He looked dazed and confused for a moment "Oh god what a dream." He laid back down and found a set of brown eyes smiling at him and as he looked at the face beneath them he saw the brilliant smile that caused them.

Hermione pulled herself closer "_Harry Potter I love you and thank you for last night."_ Harry realized she hadn't said a word as her lips were on his and couldn't.

Harry thought back "_You didn't say anything but I heard you." _Hermione smiled at him.

Harry heard another thought "_I hurt in places I didn't know it was possible to hurt. This is all Potter's fault."_ Harry felt the happiness this thought caused Daphne. Harry also found the hidden desire to be controlled by a man worthy of her and one she could trust absolutely and she knew that man was her master Lord Potter.

Harry chuckled in his mind "Daphne your Master states you are in a lot of trouble."

Daphne turned over and blushed heavily and thought "_He is going to parade me around now and gloat._" Daphne thought to herself with excitement.

Gabby grabbed her hair and pulled her up _"We know exactly what goes on in that perverted and slutty mind of yours so quit pretending and be what you are." _Daphne was getting more excitedand nodded her agreement_._

Fleur crawled up Harry and smiled at him before thinking _"Good Morning love. I am very happy this morning. We are connected now. We have something special between all of us and you. Gabby did blow our minds yesterday and we have changed, we are five people with one mind and the world is going to be much different. I see many possibilities for us."_

Hermione placed her head on her hand and traced circles on Harry's chest with her finger. "_You are part Seer?_"

Fleur nodded _"I was afraid to let people know because they would have wanted me for these powers alone. My predictions are very accurate and people could manipulate banking systems, betting systems, and many other criminal activities."_

Harry wiggled out from underneath them_ "Yes well you ladies wore me out and we have classes today and I am starving so get up, get dressed, and we will go eat breakfast."_

Daphne, Hermione, Fleur, and Gabby looked with their mouths open before Hermione said "_Oh my god is that Harry his body is perfect."_

Gabby smirked_ "It is all ours ladies and that is what Harry would look like had he grown up correctly."_

Daphne got up_ "Oh, Jesus where he goes I will follow."_

_Harry stopped at the doorway and flexed his butt "Ladies, you should get up now or face the consequences this evening if you aren't good girls."_

Hermione and Fleur laughed _"That cheeky bugger learns fast doesn't he?" _Hermione stated. They scrambled to get up and get ready for the day.

The Main hall in Hogwarts was buzzing with the small conversation for a normal breakfast at Hogwarts. Students were laughing joking and playing with their friends before the bell would end breakfast in forty-five minutes.

The student body and the staff felt the build-up in magic in the center of the hall. A bright flash made many cover their eyes with their arms. When the light lessened they uncovered their eyes to find a Beautiful Woman in clothing that revealed one leg in high heels standing before Fleur Delacour, Hermione Granger, Daphne Greengrass, with Harry Potter standing in the middle.

As the beautiful woman walked to claim seats at the Gryffindor table they stared open mouth because the leg open to them had a vibrant magical tattoo that started with the tail of a snake on top of her foot and ended with the head hidden by her clothing. The body of the snake wound around her leg.

When she sat down her top was open in the back to reveal another magical Tattoo that stretched across her entire back that showed a royal purple Phoenix. This made people gasp before their whispered conversation floated around the room.

Albus Dumbledore stood up as the five sat down and began to clear his throat "Mr. Potter who is your guest."

Harry smirked at him "It is not my guest Headmaster. It is yours and the Ministry's guest."

Dumbledore seemed surprised "I don't remember inviting anyone to Hogwarts."

Hermione broke in "Well actually Headmaster you kidnapped them and forced them to participate in the Triwizard Tournament. Because of the injuries they sustained and the harm that was done to them they are left in a dire situation. It is yours and the ministry's responsibilities to fix this problem."

Albus looked to Madam Poppy who glared at him "She is back to health but she is now in a body of a full grown woman with absolutely no magical education because of your carelessness."

Dumbledore spoke "How is it we or the ministry caused this?"

Daphne huffed "You use her to perform a task in this stupid tournament. What is it you would do? Throw her back out into the street and leave her this way after you used her for your entertainment and are now done with her."

Fleur stood up "You do realize that she is a Veela that owes Lord Potter a life debt. She is his … property now because this "Safe" tournament has left her in this condition. "

Dumbledore thought for a moment and suddenly wished he had not started this conversation out in the open. What he did from here on out would reflect upon him and the entire staff and student body were watching closely. Albus sighed "I am afraid that we cannot educate an eight year old at this institution we simply are not set up for that."

Gabby stood up and turned to him "Do I look like an eight year old?" Gabby suddenly teared up "Two days ago I was just a little girl and last night I was forced because of the bond that I have with Harry to have sex. Do you realize how terrifying that was to someone of the tender age of eight? Harry tried so hard to stop it but even he couldn't because of the bonding magic involved. I thank god he is such a tender and caring person he is or it could have been so much worse."

Gabby leaned to Harry who looked mad as she began sobbing uncontrollable "This is your fault Albus. You and the ministry had to have this tournament and now it is destroying lives and do you act in a dignified manner and take responsibility for what you have done? No, not at all, you try to hide behind your rules and act not as a leader of the light but as cowards."

Albus paled when he was openly called a coward in front of everyone and looked at many of the faces and recognized the disdain they held, especially Madam Pomfrey, Minerva, and Pomona.

Harry reacted "Come Ladies we will do what we must to help Gabrielle and do what is right. We will leave this despicable institution and find another way."

Albus looked down "Wait Lord Potter, you are correct and we do have a responsibility to the young lady."

Harry turned "Could the professor's provide one on one training once a week and then we can help her the rest of the time with her homework and such?"

Albus looked at the Professor's who nodded their concurrence. "Mr. Potter we accept Miss Delacour as a student and the professors will put a schedule together for her. Welcome to Hogwarts.

Harry picked up the sobbing girl and carried her from the hall. When the door closed she began to giggle uncontrollable "That was fun and being in Harry's arms is not so bad either."

Daphne handed her a small golden statue "That by far was one of the best performances I have ever seen."

Hermione was laughing "That was a nice touch about eight year old being forced to have sex. I am sure Albus felt like he had raped a little girl."

Gabby stood up and bowed "Thank you my adoring fans. I owe it all to my drama coach Miss Fleur Delacour." Gabby blew her a kiss. This made all of them laugh.

It was two days later that the school and Albus Dumbledore realized that they had truly been bamboozled and pranked in a most profound way.

Gabby had started her first classes with Professor Flitwick for charms and then Professor McGonagall for transfiguration. They each began with a test of her abilities and soon found that she was already past her third year in their subjects. This stunned them both so they had each, independently, tested her with the fourth year subjects and found that she had mastered all but a few months of her fourth year. In fact she was almost caught up to the current fourth years in knowledge and somewhat ahead in charms.

During breakfast of the next day three aurors and an ugly looking lady in a pink Cardigan came into the great hall. The students looked up and watched as she clacked her shoes down the center aisle to approach the head table. "Excuse me but I am the undersecretary to the minister and I have come to remove a dark creature that believes they have a right to a valuable British Magical Education. I am here to arrest her and send her to Azkabahn for theft."

Albus looked up "I have no knowledge of any complaint made Mrs.…"

"Umbridge, Mrs. Delores Umbridge." The woman stated.

Albus frowned "May I see the arrest warrant?"

Umbridge seemed shocked it was even requested "As you can see by the Aurors with me that this is an official ministry sanctioned action. I don't think that will be necessary."

McGonagall stood up "Surely you don't think we would release any student on the word of only one person. What department do you work at?"

Delores Umbridge smiled "I work directly for the minister himself, I am actually a senior under secretary."

McGonagall snorted "Be that as it may no child under my care will be released to someone I don't know."

Delores laughed "That is funny." She laughed out as her face suddenly darkened "We are not talking about a child though are we? We are talking about a creature."

Susan Bones stood up "Headmaster my Aunt is the head of the DMLE and I have been at the ministry many, many times and I know all of the aurors. I have never met these aurors or seen them there. In fact sir that man looks familiar but I know he is not an Auror."

Delores turned "Ah, Miss Bones these particular Aurors are on a special training program and were recently hired, so I am not surprised that you do not know them."

Minerva cleared her throat "Never the less I am going to call the ministry and authenticate you are who you say you are."

Albus looked up and asked "Exactly who are you here to arrest?"

Delores grinned before replying "Gabrielle Delacour." Gasps were heard around the room. "Now enough of the stalling and you have all the time in the world to check my credentials once I have her in custody. Bring me the creature now."

Gabrielle winked at Harry and the girls "She is a lying bitch and I sense it."

Fleur grinned "You should do the worst thing you are thinking of because it will send a message."

Hermione slapped the table "You are not going to let that hag have her."

Gabby smiled "Thanks for caring but she won't even touch me. Have faith in me. They don't know what I can do."

Harry stood up and called out "Mrs. Umbitch, is it?"

Delores frowned "It is Umbridge and who are you."

Harry smiled "Well I did get the first three letters right." which caused the entire hall to laugh. "I am Lord Harry James Potter and the current owner of Gabrielle Delacour. You see she is going nowhere until I see their Auror badges and the arrest warrant."

Delores grimaced "As I told them before there is no need for that."

Harry interrupted her "Madam under secretary are you refusing to comply with a request from a Lord of a Most Ancient and Most Noble house?"

Delores looked angry "You are no lord little boy. Just because you have everyone else fooled to think you are Lord Potter doesn't mean I believe it not one bit. Now sit down before I put you over my knee and spank some decency into you."

Harry arched an eye and did not reply as he held a hand out and stunned the closest Auror to him. "Well isn't that interesting. The standard procedure for any auror in this situation is to have a shield up and ready. I would say they were not ready."

Delores scowled and pulled her wand "That is it young man you are now under arrest for attacking ministry personnel."

Daphne stood up "Mrs. Umbitch don't you mean for attacking an Auror during the conduct of official duties. That carries a minimum conviction of life imprisonment or did you slip up?"

Delores paled and began to stutter "Ye..yes you are quite correct young lady. You are under arrest for attacking an auror…"

Harry smiled and finished for her by stunning the second Auror who did manage a weak shield but Harry's stunner tore right through it. "In the official conduct of his duties, is that what you meant? Harry looked directly at her but held his palm out to the other. "One of you has three seconds to tell the truth because my next spell is going to be a cutting curse to lop off the fake head of this third auror. Madam Umbitch you can charge me with attacking an Auror but when these people are found to be not aurors I will be found innocent. One!"

The third auror cried out "I am not an Auror please don't kill me. I am just a clerk she threatened to act like one. Please Lord Potter don't kill me." Harry stunned him.

Hermione came up and snatched Umbitch's wand and then hauled off and hit her in the nose "What were you going to do to her?"

Umbridge fell on her butt as blood spurted from her nose. When she didn't answer her question, Hermione kicked her very hard in the stomach. "It is people like you that let me get abused and let the abuser get away with it. That shite stops today!"

Umbridge looked up and saw an angry young lady with eyes that would not hesitate to kill her. Umbridge then recognized her "You, you are that mud blood and a muggleborn witch how dare you strike me."

Hermione eyes became angrier "Yes, Delores I do remember you as you took great delight in telling me I should be grateful that Ronald Weasley would want to rape me over and over. I remember your eyes when you suggested that I crawl on my hands and knees to beg him to take me back, him being a pureblood and my better." Hermione finished and then broke the woman's wand.

Hermione took the woman's hair and pulled her up by it. Hermione hit her in the nose two more times. Causing her to scream out "Help me, somebody help me."

Hermione brought her face closer "What is the matter Delores you're a pure blood. Can't you do wand less magic?" Delores tried to use her palm to cast magic but all that happened is a few sparks flashed from her hand."

Albus stood to help but Minerva called out "Albus, sit down because if you dare to stop this I will hex you until next week. Hermione needs this and I will see that she gets her due and that goes for any other member of this staff."

Hermione laughed "Here Delores let me show you how it is done." Hermione raised her palm out "See this is where most magical incompetent people have a problem as they fail to tap into their magical core and guide it or focus it properly – STUPEFY!"

The spell hit Delores directly in the chest and caused her to fly away from Hermione and land fifteen feet away from her. She hit hard on the ground. Hermione hit her head with her hand "Oh, how very careless of me. I said the spell out loud. Harry how could you let me do that? Now I have to awaken her and give the proper instruction." She ended with a smile.

Hermione went to the woman and tapped her on the forehead and she awakened with a moan. Hermione grabbed her by the hair and drug her back to where they had been. Delores screamed in agony "You muggleborn whore!"

Hermione lifted her up and punched her in the face "Shut it Hag! Now in our last lesson I screwed up and cast the spell by saying it. Now a true Master of wand less magic can do it by casting wordlessly, that way their opponent will have no or very little warning and giving the castor a great advantage in a duel."

Delores looked at her "At least when this is over I will see you given to the dementors as punishment for attacking a pureblood witch. Hermione slapped her using her betrothal ring which left a cut across her cheek.

Hermione shook her head "You don't get it do you? I am three times the witch you will ever be. Hermione leaned close and then whispered "Things are totally different now as I am the Betrothed to Lord Potter, very soon I will be Lady Potter of the Most Ancient and Most Noble house of Potter. Delores Umbridge eyes widened in realization of what this meant. "So go ahead you hag bring those charges." The last thing Delores remembered is the red spell that struck her in the chest."

Professor Flitwick stood up "Hermione Granger I believe that excellent thesis on wordless and wand less magic and the perfect demonstration was priceless and I believe worth points but alas I can only give you fifty for the charms portion."

Professor Sinatra stood up "I agree Filius but the use of wand less magic is priceless for ancient runes and I also award fifty points for the demonstration."

Professor Goodhue stood up "I too award fifty points for the correct demonstration and statement of the advantage to dueling."

Hermione was blushing as they said this. A flash above their head alerted everyone that a Phoenix had come and landed on her shoulder. The hall gasped and looked on but the effect to Albus was astounding as he whispered "A Royal Phoenix."

Hermione didn't react "Anthera, you beautiful bird you." The Phoenix trilled a happy reply as she rubbed her head on Hermione's. Hermione sighed and opened her eyes and pointed at the four stunned bodies "Do you know what to do with the trash girl?"

The Phoenix trilled and then flew to land on Delores before flashing away. She came back and grabbed the other three. Hermione looked at Harry, Daphne, and Fleur "I have need of you please follow me."

Harry smiled before kissing her head and then said loudly "You are wrong Lady Potter there are not enough Delores in the universe to make even half of one of you." Harry then gave her a half hearted smack on her behind "If I ever hear you say anything different I shall put you over my knee."

The doors shut just as Hermione replied with a smile looking up at him "Yes, my lord Potter."

In the ministry Atrium an eight year old woman flashed in with the last body and then turned into a basilisk. She stood the bodies into poses and then enervated them to look into her eyes. They hardened into stone immediately. She finally stood back and looked at her work and then smiled "I do such good work." She then turned back into a Phoenix before leaving without anyone noticing.


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER Fourteen** –

Three days later the Daily prophet landed on the table in front of Hermione. She picked it up to look at the front page news with a smile. She then passed it to Fleur "Your sister is wicked smart and an artist." Fleur looked at the picture and the caption

**MYSTERIOUS SCULPTURE APPEARS IN MINISTRY ATRIUM!**

Fleur passed the article to Daphne and Harry looked over her shoulder. Harry smiled and asked Gabby "How did you get the tongue to hang out like that… she looks just like a toad."

Hermione quipped back "It only took a longer tongue to do it."

Gabby looked back "You don't think what I did was wrong?"

Hermione had become more outgoing since the incident and stated quickly "She didn't deserve to breathe and her only claim to fame and life was to see other's suffer. She deserved everything she got."

Daphne's view was more pragmatic and thought out "My only concern is that it might awaken certain elitists and they will come after us but the upside is that she had no real allies at the ministry and from what I can tell she was a bully and no one will miss her. Potter being from an ancient and noble house is another thing that helps. He is a line ender five times over that will make many people fear him and think twice before attacking."

The Main hall doors opened and Minerva and Amelia Bones walked in. Amelia sat down next to Lord Potter. "Your house is the one that placed our newest statue up."

Harry eyed her "Yes, on my orders for another attack on my house."

Amelia nodded "I saw Minerva's memories and needed to ask if you wanted to add anything. You and Hermione were in the right and had every right to defend yourself." Amelia looked at Hermione "There is no existence of your complaint on file from last November. Umbridge never passed it on. I can do something about this because what she said is not the law. Mr. Weasley can be punished along with his mother for making that potion, if I receive a complaint."

Hermione looked at her "Lord Potter has a plan and on 1 June I will file the paperwork but I want nothing executed until the Hogwarts express reaches King Cross. I believe we will get a complete confession from the true culprit there."

Amelia smiled and looked to Harry "Is this a formal request of the head of the house?"

Harry grinned "It is Madam Bones as the Lord wants to know the full conspiracy that is against him."

Amelia then smiled Lord and Lady Potter I think that you should come to the Ministry and look at the family registry. Then might I suggest that you may want to formalize all of your relationships." Madam Bones looked at Gabby "I especially think that you will find your relationship to the younger Miss Delacour very interesting."

All of them looked at her with a little confusion but Daphne said quickly to stop any questions "Does Harry get the full rights as a Lord of an Ancient and Noble house if he does this?"

Amelia smiled "Yes, he does but you should hurry because until he does it anyone can find out."

Daphne jumped up "Move everybody and let's go, this is important."

Minerva laughed "You have my permission to leave Hogwarts to go to the ministry Lord Potter."

Daphne would not say anything on the trip there but rushed them along quickly. They followed without knowing exactly why but Daphne was in a hurry and that was enough. Daphne went through the maze of the Ministry going directly to the ministry registry office.

When they got there they found two reporters who were always stationed in the office. Daphne stopped dead in her tracks and looked at the reporters. "Harry invoke the Lord's right to privacy to the head of this department, it is the first thing you must do."

Harry went around her "All right." He stepped forward to the counter as a woman approached from the other side.

"Good afternoon may I help you young man?" the woman said politely.

Harry replied "I would like to see the head of your department."

The woman seemed to frown and started to say something. Daphne leaned forward and whispered into Harry's ear. Harry brought his right hand up and set it on the counter in front of her "Lord Potter requests it."

The lady looked down and then left immediately to the back offices. She came back a moment later with an older gentleman "How can I help you Lord Potter." Both reporters perked up immediately and stepped towards the group.

Harry said with authority "I, Lord Potter, of the ancient and noble house Potter invoke the right of Lord's privacy."

The man seemed surprised but lifted his wand "The Lord's privacy shall be invoked." The man replied back.

Daphne turned to the reporters "Shove off and if you print one word of this or any sort of speculation about why we are here the magic will be invoked and you will die."

The female reporter was upset "We know young lady."

Daphne then looked at the clerk "We want to see the ministry registry for house Potter and a private room to view it."

The department head nodded "As you wish. Annabelle will attend to it and I will take you to room seven."

Annabelle took off and the man led them to a medium sized conference room. Harry set down in the middle and looked at Daphne. "Would you mind explaining to me what the hell is going on."

Daphne grimaced at his tone "Master I have not said anything because I was trying to protect the information from getting out to the public. Once we are behind locked and sound proof doors I will tell you everything."

Harry smirked "The master thing was very Slytherin of you and it got my attention."

Daphne let a small smile on her face "As was intended Master." Daphne blushed because the clerk had heard her say this as she walked in and it embarrassed her.

She brought the book in and sat in front of Harry. "Lord Potter your family starts on page 235 and continues through page 545. Page 545 is where you will find the most recent and going backwards is your families past."

Daphne nodded to her "Thank you for your help and we want privacy for this." The woman backed out of the office. Daphne quickly implored Harry "Turn to page 545."

Harry turned the pages and halfway down found his name and then across from his found a symbol Ω - Hermione (Granger) Potter.

Besides both their names was more written. Familiar – Basilisk - ? ; by Hermione's Familiar – Royal Phoenix – Anthera.

The below his name appeared the following names

Fleur (Delacour) Potter – Concubine – Veela – Life debt created 23 Feb 2002.

Daphne (Greengrass) Potter – Concubine - Life Debt – 23 Feb 2002.

Gabrielle Annette Potter – Created 23 Feb 2002 by Lord Harry J. Potter.

Daphne set back down "Harry please name your familiar." She stated to him. Gabby said in a whisper "Effraine"

Harry repeated the name and it suddenly appeared beside his familiar. Harry jumped up "How is that possible." Harry growled "Daphne you better tell me right now what is going on."

Daphne sighed as she looked at the book "Harry I only have bits and pieces and some will not make sense. I don't even know if we can research this."

Daphne stood up "First things first. Gabrielle Delacour does not exist. Gabrielle Annette Potter was born 23 February 2002 by her creator Harry James Potter." I think it is safe to assume that Fleur's sister died that day and our Gabby was born that day. You are not her father Harry you gave her life back when it should not have been possible."

Hermione sat back "That would explain why she is no longer Veela."

Gabby stood closer to Harry and hugged him "I still have traits of a Veela as my allure still works and I have abilities that all Veela do. The rest of what you say is what my vision told me as well."

Fleur asked her "Did a person tell you this in your vision?"

Gabby shook her head "No, it was a male voice. I thought it was Harry because it sounded like him."

Harry asked her "Why didn't you tell us this."

Gabby frowned "I didn't think it was real. How could you create me?"

Harry held her closer "I am sorry for messing up your life."

Gabby kissed his cheek "You didn't mess it up. This was not your fault." Gabby looked at him "Harry I love you and I always will for what you did."

Daphne watched with a smile "Ok you love birds I have some more interesting news. That symbol besides Hermione's name indicates that Harry and Hermione have a soul bond."

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and smiled as Daphne continued "What is interesting is it was crossed off and it has come back but the cross off is still visible."

Hermione frowned upon hearing that as Daphne finished her thought "Everybody has a soul mate in life. Most do not make the final connection so they never meet or fulfill the bond and it is crossed off like this. I believe that Weasley stole your bond rights by the theft of Hermione and so it was crossed off."

Harry looked shocked "Well how did it change to this?"

Daphne grimaced "I don't know and I suspect nobody would because once taken it is not supposed to be retrievable but somehow you two did but not completely."

Harry asked as he looked at Hermione "Is there a way to complete it… only if you want to Hermione… I mean I would like to try."

Hermione smiled "Yes, Harry I would like that very much."

Daphne smiled "You can do it but there is a cost for it and one that we don't have to pay. I know a spell that can convert Hermione to before she was taken, not her mind but her body."

Hermione looked shocked "You mean I become a virgin again?"

Daphne nodded "It is the virgin blood that seals the bond with your soul mate."

Fleur asked "What is the cost?"

Daphne answered slowly "It will take the life of the one that broke the bond in payment."

Hermione turned away and looked out the window and they saw the tears coming from her eyes. She stood there for many minutes and then wiped her face before turning back around "I am crying because I find I have no reservation about this and I questioned if I have become too hardened by what has happened."

Harry was going to respond but Hermione held her hand up to stop him "I don't think my heart is hardened but rather my resolve to get what was stolen from me returned. My heart has always belonged to Harry and what Ron did cheated both Harry and I, we have both had enough."

Harry looked at her and smiled he nodded and her eyes sparkled as they both understood this was not about revenge but what was right. Harry turned to Daphne "How did you know all of this and thank you for the fact that you knew what to do?"

Daphne shrugged "It has always been a hobby of mine learning about this obscure and rare form of family and bond magic."

Hermione smirked and asked "Queen Bookworm?"

Daphne crossed her arms "No need to get snippy!" the rest of them chuckled at her. Hermione hugged her closer "Thanks for helping me."

Daphne then smiled at her and winked "I did it for my master… and now my soul bonded Mistress."

Hermione gave Daphne a curious look "Cheek, slave… you gave your mistress cheek." Hermione snapped her fingers and a collar appeared around Daphne's neck. Daphne had a small smile appear.


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER Fifteen** –

Harry was standing five foot from the start of the hedge for the final task of the tournament. In the lord's wing, in Harry's private apartment sat three witches in a circle and focusing on the information that Harry was getting.

Harry let a smile radiate from his face and thought to them "_Do you know how awesome I feel having you with me?"_

Daphne responded back through the mental link_ "Dammit Potter focus! We need you to come back from this."_

Fleur mentally chuckled "_Well, technically we only need parts of him to come back."_

Gabby admonished her_ "Flower you are not helping and you begin after he starts."_

They then heard the cannon fire to indicate Harry could now enter. Hermione's butterflies kicked in as she worried about Harry. Harry had warned them as they practiced all last week with this that too many distractions and a delayed reaction could get him killed. All four had a tough time not yelling through the link when a danger was around and stopping or distracting Harry.

Hermione had the worst time controlling herself but after the last time Harry had cut all of them from the mental link and the other three girls admonished her for being the cause.

Hermione, when the danger was at the worst, had to cut herself off from the mental link because she couldn't watch Harry be hurt. On the other hand, Hermione at critical moments came up with brilliant plans and gave him spells to make them work.

Harry came to the first corner and turned left. He knew that Cedric had turned right when he first entered and he hoped by going the opposite way that he would be able to make up the two minute head start that Cedric had.

Gabby because of her use of magical senses in her Phoenix form was feeling using Harry's magic to look for dangers. She noticed on the third turn that dead end led to the feel of the magic reducing significantly. She relayed it to Harry who then paid attention to his senses to navigate by sensing a magical trail.

When he approached the fifteen minute mark he sensed that both hedge walls had a magic increase in them. He stopped and slowly looked around Hermione said quickly _"There is a spell here of some sort. Take a rock and animate it to go through first and see what happens."_

Harry animated a rock dog to walk through this lane. Without warning the hardened earth became soupy and the dog began to sink with every step deeper into the lane.

With a stick he found the edge of the spelled area then conjured a rock dog coming towards him. The area was 20 ft by fifteen ft. It was too big to jump so he made a log bridge by casting engorgio on sticks he found. He crossed quickly.

Harry felt the three mentally shift to Fleur as she had a challenge before her. She was attacked by a blasted end skewt. She blasted the ground below it and then levitated it in the air. It kept sending blasts of flames in various directions that dissipated before they hit the ground.

Fleur smiling sent it over the hedge towards the spectator area and heard commotion from the stands. This caused all five of them to laugh. She finally walked around the corner and found Harry studying the ground. She asked him "What did you find?"

Harry stood and kissed her cheek "I am not sure but I can sense an increase of magic."

Fleur pulled a bag from her cloak and then enlarged two broom sticks and handed one to Harry. Harry looked at it and slapped his forehead "I should have thought of that."

Fleur smiled "You owe me one hour of anything I want Friday night." Harry smiled "Yes I do." They then kicked off and stayed about eight feet off the ground. They maneuvered fairly quickly through the maze then Harry popped up on occasion to view the maze from above.

After thirty minutes they landed in front of the cup and looked at it. Harry and Fleur were about to grab it together when Fleur was hit by a stunner from Krum. Harry reacted quickly and shielded as a stunner then hit his shield.

Harry fired back several stunners in quick succession that landed on a fairly good shield. Harry looked into Krum's eyes and that is when he noticed the glassy blank look in his eyes. Harry realized that Krum had been imperiused.

Harry casted a series of reducto curses in the ground around Krum to cause dust and debris to obscure Krum's vision. Krum looked up to find Harry sitting on his broom a second before a stunner hit him.

Harry landed next to Fleur and enervated her. She blinked and shook her head "What truck hit me."

Harry sighed in relief "Krum stunned you but he was imperiused. Can you continue?"

Fleur stood up and steadied herself "Oui, you are not going alone."

Harry then smiled "Ok mount your broom and then disillusion yourself before touching my shoulder."

Fleur mounted and then disillusioned herself before holding his arm as he walked to the cup. "Ready Monsieur Potter."

Harry counted down "3…2…1…" Harry disappeared as the port key activated.

When he landed he felt Fleur release his arm and knew she would be above him somewhere, according to their plan."

Harry looked around and found headstones and knew he was in a graveyard. He saw movement by some graves and made his way to a marker for cover. No sooner than he got behind one he was hit with a stunner.

Fleur from her vantage point saw Harry react and then be stunned. A tall man came out from behind a tree ten yards away "I got him over here!" He yelled to others. Fleur watched as three other men with one holding a bundle joined the tall man.

Fleur maneuvered herself silently to keep a close eye on the men as they carried Harry to a grave site with a cauldron in front of it. They quickly tied Harry to a tall marker and then they lay a bundle close by. Fleur almost gasped when she saw the deformed baby like thing come out of the blanket "Wormtail prepare the remaining potion I grow weaker by the minute."

Fleur hated this part because she had to watch them and was worried about Harry and the danger he was in. When the work the men were doing moved them away from Harry, she eased over and took her finger to enervate him. "_Harry, don't move keep pretending you are knocked out for a moment._"

Harry replied back "Got it, thanks. How many do we have to deal with?"

Fleur replied back "Four wizards and a very ugly baby. They are preparing a potion to do some sort of ritual, it appears to be a dark one." Fleur stayed quiet for a moment "I have cut the ropes holding you so wait for them to be distracted and then move away."

Harry thought for a second "I should wait for them to dump his body in before I do anything because once they start, if this is the one Daphne believes it is, then they will have to do something quickly because of time constraints required for the ritual to be completed."

Fleur agreed "I will observe and if one becomes Isolated I will take him out."

Harry thought back "No second chances love aim to kill!"

Fleur answered "Oui."

Harry learned that the little man brewing the potion was named Wormtail. One was named Rockwood, another was Allcorn, and the last stayed very quiet but was helping Wormtail brew the potion. "Mulciber I fear the fire is not hot enough please get me more wood."

Mulciber had not returned five minutes later. Wormtail frowned "It is ready. We have no more time to wait."

The bundle said in a raspy voice "Good, begin now, I tire of waiting for my rebirth."

Harry waited until the bundle was dropped in and when the potion flashed he did a wand less lumos to make it very bright and causing the wizards to close their eyes and cover them. He took this moment to move away from the grave marker he was tied to. He was able to move back behind another marker ten feet away. He disillusioned himself to work his way to the side.

Rockwood looked up "Where is Potter? He is gone." The other two men panicked and pulled their wands.

Wormtail held a second wand up "He will not get far because I have his wand. We must fan out and find him. The ritual has begun and we have very little time to complete it. The master will not be happy with us if we fail." All three gulped loudly

Allcorn came from behind the statue "These lines were cut from behind. Potter may have an accomplice with him."

Harry had watched this with a smile on his face "These Death Eaters were getting very jittery." Harry caused a noise to happen opposite from him which caused them to twirl and cast a spell that hit trees and markers.

Harry cast a silent cutting curse from behind the marker and the man named Rockwood fell with a thud as his head rolled away from his body. Allcorn and Wormtail both dove for cover. Wormtail collected some of Rockwood's blood and placed it in a vial.

Allcorn was looking the opposite way when Fleur from behind him cast a bludgeoning hex that hit his head. It was smashed into the marker and Allcorn keeled over with his eyes open in view of Wormtail.

Wormtail began to shake as he knew he was surrounded. His only hope was to complete the ritual so his master could save him. He began to chant softly:

"Bones of thy father, you will revive him." Wormtail levitated a bone by the grave that Harry had been tied to and the bone slipped into the potion and caused it to boil more.

Wormtail silently took his knife and cut his hand off. Somehow he managed not to scream. "Flesh of a servant willingly given." He levitated the hand into the potion which turned a deep dark red and boiled more.

Wormtail had to pause to numb his hand and then tie the stump off to stem the flow of blood. Unknown to Wormtail Harry was on the other side of the same marker he was hiding behind listening to everything Wormtail was doing.

He thought to Daphne "_Daphne I owe you one because you were spot on for the ritual they used. What happens if they don't get the blood of the enemy?"_

Daphne thought back _"I am not sure but I think the ritual will work to revive him but he will be greatly weakened. There is not much power gained from taking a servant's blood." _

Wormtail had finished and levitated the vial of Rockwood's blood toward the cauldron "Blood of the enemy forcible taken, you will resurrect your foe."

Harry stood up when the blood spilt into the potion. He leaned over and stunned Wormtail before tying him up. He searched quickly for wands, knives and found a port key and threw them into the graveyard further. He left Fleur guarding him as he stood and awaited Voldemort to return.

Within a minute a bright flash split the cauldron in half and a tall man appeared kneeling where the cauldron had been. He stood and looked around "Wormtail, where are you?"

Harry quipped back "He is down and out for the count."

Voldemort turned quickly and looked at who spoke causing Voldemort to hiss "Harry Potter so glad you could join me."

Harry smirked "I am not so sure you will feel that way in a moment."

Voldemort stated "Accio my wand." Harry lifted his hand and revealed a white wand with blood red streaks ingrained in it. He looked into Voldemort's eye and then snapped it.

Harry threw it on the ground and then cast a silent shield "I don't think you will be needing that any time soon."

Voldemort raised his palm up and cast silently at Harry. A sickly colored blue spell flew towards him before hitting his shield. Harry taunted "Aw come on you can do much better than that."

Voldemort first looked at his hand and then realized his magic had not flowed through him like it had before. He instinctively knew something was wrong and more specifically that something wasn't right about the ritual he had gone through.

Voldemort looked more than irritated "What have you done to me Potter?"

Harry grinned at him before stating "Me? I didn't do anything except make it difficult for your minions to complete the ritual like they should have. They cheated on a couple of components."

Voldemort looked somewhat worried as he stood looking at the child of prophesy. "You will not survive this. It was only by luck and your mother's sacrifice that you are alive today. Your luck won't hold out forever."

Harry looked at him "Shut up! Tonight after your attempted attack on me you will die."

Harry sent a bludgeoning hex at him which broke Voldemort's shoulder and sent him flying back against a headstone. His arm was broken and he cried out in pain. Voldemort looked up and saw Potter coming for him. He knew today was not his day and decided escape was the better part of his valor "The Day is yours Potter but I promise I will be back and we will meet again." Voldemort apparated away as a yellow spell blasted the headstone away.

Harry was smiling as he headed back to where the busted cauldron lay on the ground. He picked around the site until he found a ring within the fire embers. "It is still intact." He said softly.

Fleur asked "What is intact?"

Harry grabbed her hand "Not here but Daphne and Hermione were right and here is the proof. Let's get the traitor and return to Hogwart's." Harry looked into her eyes "How does it feel to be the Triwizard co-champion."

Fleur snuggled into his chest "Nowhere near as good as being in your arms."

Harry chuckled as he kissed her forehead. He leaned down and grabbed the rope end keeping Wormtail tied up. "Accio the cup and let's go home."

Moments later the crowd sat speechless as Harry Potter and Fleur Delacour and a one handed short man landed at the start of the maze. Albus Dumbledore recognized the man that was lying on the ground and began to walk over and pull his wand. He knew that Sirius would be freed by the knowledge he carried and this would further unravel his plans. Albus could not have Harry any more independent than he already was becoming.


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER Sixteen** –

Albus was about to enervate Peter Pettigrew when two wands touched his neck "Excuse me but are you an Auror?"

Albus didn't move but spoke quietly "No, but I was making sure the prisoner was secure."

Another voice on his left spoke "That is Lord Potter's prisoner and you will not touch him. Lord Potter has plans for the little rat." Hermione pressed her wand into his neck with more firmness. "Stand up straight and keep your wand where I can see it."

Albus stood and focused on Hermione and missed Daphne's quick capture of his wand. Albus closed his eyes in anger for the lost opportunity and the grief this would cause to his long term plans.

Amelia with Tonks and another auror came over with Harry to Peter Pettigrew. "That is Peter Pettigrew and the real traitor to my parents. I want him questioned about how my parents died, who was their secret keeper. Who killed the 13 muggles, and the events that occurred tonight during the Triwizard tournament?"

Harry sighed "Madam Bones Voldemort was reborn in a ritual tonight. I do not know the exact location but the Riddle family had a lot of headstones in that cemetery. You will find a person named Rockwood, Mulciber, and another named Allcorn in that cemetery, dead. All three were helping Wormtail resurrect Voldemort by capturing me and they intended to use my blood before murdering me."

Albus looked neutral as he asked "The ritual worked and he was reborn?"

Harry answered "Yes but I dueled him and he ran when a bludgeoning curse hit his shoulder. He appeared to be hurting very badly when he left. I also broke his wand."

Albus held the wand pieces "This was Voldemort's wand?"

Harry smiled "It was but now it is just two broken sticks."

Amelia took in the situation and started issuing orders to her aurors. Within one hour Peter Pettigrew had confessed to betraying Harry's parents, setting up Sirius Black, and helping Voldemort be resurrected.

"Harry do you know how to contact Sirius Black?" Amelia asked him.

Harry smiled and looked at the reporters panting to get a tidbit of information. Amelia smiled and they walked together towards them. Amelia announced that the minister was issuing a full Pardon for Sirius Black as Peter Pettigrew had confessed to all of the crimes that Sirius black was accused of.

Harry then stepped up "I would like to thank Amelia Bones for her integrity in a few matters I have witnessed. I think she is one in the ministry we can all trust to do what is right. I would also like to thank Minister Fudge for his inspired leadership in this matter as when Madam Bones told him of the injustice that was done he took charge and corrected it without hesitation."

Harry paused and held up a book "I would also like to thank the chief Warlock, Albus Dumbledore for his efforts in orchestrating all of this. I believe my parent's said it best and want to quote them from a passage in their Journal."

Harry opened the book "Thursday October 29th, 1991 – Today was a very hectic day. Peter was with us all day as well as Sirius, causing mischief as usual and leading little Harry astray. In the afternoon Albus came over and recast the fidelus charm and we changed the secret keeper to Peter at Albus's urging because Sirius was too obvious a choice. I am not happy with this but only time will tell if it was a correct decision."

The crowd became deathly quiet and Harry looked directly at Albus Dumbledore "That is right Headmaster this journal, my parent's journal proves you have been withholding information. You knew Sirius Black was innocent of all the charges but you put him in prison any way, didn't you?"

Albus looked at him and then at the crowd as his face color paled because he had been set up.

Harry didn't hesitate to continue "Is that because Sirius Black was my Godfather and if he was not in prison he would have raised me and kept me out of your control. Could that be the reason…Albus?"

Albus held his hands up "Harry, there were things going on beyond many people's knowledge and understanding. For the greater good some sacrifices had to be made."

Harry eyes flashed "Ah, yes Albus you are on about your greater good. I think many of your people and the public at large have heard that over the years. Funny whenever I ask for specifics about what it means or how it works, nobody knows specifically what it means. Surely a man of your vision, a man of your education and vast knowledge can properly convey the meaning of what the greater good means so that we can assist and help you in that vision."

Albus gave his best grandfatherly style "The answer to that is more complex and I fear we do not have time to do so now."

Harry smiled "Of course Headmaster it is something probable over many people's understanding and of course your time is very valuable. It is probable one of the reason I was made your ward by the Wizgenmont but knew nothing about you until I came to Hogwarts.

Albus cleared his throat "Yes, well you were with your relatives after all."

Harry chuckled "Yes, I was from the time I was almost two years old. It is where you dropped me off to be cared for, correct?"

Albus seemed tentative "Harry this seems like a discussion that we should hold in private. I don't believe everyone should know the exact detail of your arrangement with your relatives."

Professor McGonagall spoke up "Yes, Mr. Potter I watched you carried to the doorstep of the Dursley's by Hagrid under the care of headmaster Dumbledore. I watched your basket left on the door step with a note pinned to it." A collective gasped was heard throughout the reporter's ranks.

Harry snorted "You know that is so strange to me because I just became a Lord this year and the Goblins were adamant that before I left the first meeting I had a duty to make a will. This made me wonder what happened to my parents will. I am almost positive they would have made one with a child already born."

Amelia spoke up "Albus was afraid you might be in danger and had your parent's will sealed for your safety."

Harry looked over at her "This was after he had my god father imprisoned without a trial, correct?"

Albus started moving away "Albus where are you going perhaps you can answer many of these burning questions these reporters and I have for you." Harry asked him.

Albus smiled "Well I do have other duties to attend to."

Harry smiled "Of course headmaster." Harry then whipped out a legal document "This is a copy of my parent's will that I found in the Potter vault and had been sealed in it you will find this passage "In no case is Harry's custody to be given to my muggle sister Petunia Dursley as her and her husband hate anything to do with magic and I fear what would happen to Harry as he is a very powerful magical child."

Harry looked up "Well that would explain the constant beatings I took, why I believed my name was freak or boy until I was five years old. Why I was treated worse than a house elf until I came to Hogwarts and never learn that magic even existed. Of course I could not do much because the ministry laws make it illegal to protect myself from abusive relatives that you knew hated me and my magic, isn't that right Headmaster Dumbledore?"

The collective crowd gasped and then looked at Albus and asked "Why would you place our savior in such a place?"

Albus truly frowned at being asked this. Internally he was seething with rage. How could they question what he was doing for them? How in the end he was protecting them. Before he could respond Harry had pulled out the will again.

"You know headmaster it didn't make a lot of sense to me either because not only was Sirius Black named first as my guardian, but also Remus Lupin, the Longbottoms, and Minerva McGonagall as well. Anyone of which would have been much better for me."

Minerva spoke up "Harry I didn't know they had done that."

Albus looked very old and very tired "Harry your mother's sacrifice gave you certain protections that could only be given by living with a blood relative and it had to be done."

Harry began to laugh and then suddenly he stood upright and his eyes glowed "Albus even you know that the blood wards and the binding you put on me weakened those very wards. The fact that I could never claim it as my home because of the way I was treated is another reason why they were and still are worthless."

Harry stepped towards him "When the Goblins checked as near as they can tell when my relatives beat me with a cricket bat broke my arm and my leg and then threw my in a cupboard for a week without food when I was five, the wards broke down so much that any person wanting to harm me could have done so with ease. I had to suffer for ten years because of your greater good."

Harry poked him in the chest "You know what I think. Your greater good is all about your greater good and you will sacrifice anybody you think necessary to achieve the greater good for yourself. As for me, from this day forward if you ever try to manipulate me, I will kill you where you stand."

Albus eyes and magic began to spool up "Don't threaten me young man I know magic you can't possible understand."

Harry's eyes glowed as everybody backed up from the magic coming from both wizards. "Try me old man. I will give you the first shot."

Albus held his hand up and then a spell shot forth that the absence of any light is the only way you could describe it. Harry placed a reflecting shield up and over powered it. He also waited until the spell was upon his before he slightly stepped to the side and it flung it harmlessly into the air.

Albus stood up and looked surprised "That is not possible. There is no defense for that spell." Harry didn't waste any time as he threw a battle magic spell from Grodric Gryffindor himself. When it hit Albus Dumbledore both his legs and arms broke and he fell to the ground in agony.

Harry turned "Madam Pomfrey those broken bones are cursed and cannot be fixed by magical means, If I were you I would get him to a muggle hospital. It should be about a year before he recovers."

Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, and Gabby had tears in their eyes as they followed him to their Lord's room. Harry turned to them I know that you want to comfort me but I need sometime alone, please."

Hermione walked up to him "I know why Harry but please don't leave us. We can get through this together and your girls need it as much as you."

Harry turned quickly "You don't play fair. You know I can't so no." Harry sniffed "Please don't think me weak."

Daphne with tears flowing down her cheeks smacked his head "Dammit Harry cut this macho bullshite out. We want to be here with you and for you." Harry curled into a ball and began to cry.

It was many minutes later when he had recovered some that having the girls became a great comfort to him. Being in his mind to know his exact feelings and emotions gave him a new perspective on things. He was soon not feeling that the fault was his so much as the Dursley skewed outlook on what is or is not abnormal was their problem not his.


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER Seventeen** –

It had been an interesting three weeks for Harry and his girls. The prophet came out with an entire paper devoted to the final task of the Triwizard Tournament and the events surrounding the duel of Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter. The fact that Harry had put Albus in the hospital for a year got everyone's attention.

Minerva had been elevated to the Headmistress position and made it official that Harry had his own suite in the Lord's wing. He and the girls were all granted adult wizard status to come and go as they pleased.

Harry had heard from the Weasley Twins that the family's finances were getting very thin. He gave them his and Fleur earnings from the Tournament to start a business involving their best practical jokes and pranks.

On the Ron front, the twins informed Harry that Ron had come home evidently ranting about Harry this and Harry that on one of his weekend visit to home from his local magical school. Evidently no matter what magazine newspaper or publication he read, it always had Harry and Hermione out together on dates, trips, and the like.

What sent Ron off is the picture he saw of Harry with Daphne, Fleur, Gabby, and Hermione for a night on the town. The article explained that he was married and had three concubines. This article made Ron completely irate and as jealous as he had ever been. The twins laughed because Harry and Hermione had told them exactly what Ron had done to her and they felt no empathy for their brother.

At first both twins felt guilty because they didn't know or stop it and had no idea their brother would do anything like that. Hermione calmed and stopped them from doing anything to Ron because they had a plan. Harry asked if they could see which Weasley's were actually in on it.

For the entire semester Ron had to watch as Harry got everything in life that he wanted while he was left with a second rate education and still as poor as he ever was. Ron was in misery and couldn't wait to see Harry and Hermione at the train station to get pay back for all that he had to endure because of them.

**Greengrass manor** –

Lord Voldemort after the cemetery wandered aimlessly through the English country side. He had found that his magic would only allow him to apparate a few miles and with no wand it was made even worse. In the previous time and at the height of his power he no longer needed a wand. Presently he was lucky if a spell worked for him and it always left him feeling drained.

He tried Malfoy Manor and found it abandoned along with his cache of money and emergency items. Next he tried the Lestrange's, then the Knots and found both manors emptied as well. He found a goblin still going through the Avery house and although loath to ask, he walked up and engaged the Goblin.

"Excuse me but what happened to the family that lived here?" Voldemort asked him.

The goblin eyed him for many seconds before responding "What business is it of yours wizard?"

Voldemort eyes flashed with anger but then he quashed the feeling and with much effort stated nicely "I was a friend of the family and I just came back from the continent. I would like to know where to find them?"

The Goblin answered quickly "This is now Lord Potter's property and that is all I know. I believed the family moved out of England." Voldemort left with more questions than answers. He finally made it to Greengrass Manor and found Lord Lorne Greengrass answering the door.

Lorne bowed "My Lord it is true then you have returned."

Voldemort walked in "Yes I have been renewed but I have need of healing and food at the present."

An hour later Elleanor Greengrass did her best to heal his shoulder by resetting it in a sling and numbing the pain. Unknown to them it was resistant to magical healing. Once fed Voldemort and Lord Greengrass entered the study. Voldemort sat back in a high wingback chair "I have need of information. I found that Malfoy, Knotts, Lestranges, and Avery Manors were empty of even my emergency caches."

Lorne sat down heavily "Snape as well my Lord. All of them lost their magic and are now squibs in the muggle world. The ministry obliviated them and they remember nothing of the magic. My understanding, from members in the ministry, is they were taken to muggle poor houses and left to fend for themselves."

Lord Voldemort looked at him "How did this happen and do you know what happened to my caches of money and personnel things at those house's?"

Lorne looked up over his snifter of brandy "My lord the same thing that happened to you. Lord Potter ended their line for transgressions against his house. Lord Malfoy and the Minister went to arrest them at Hogwarts after he nearly beat Draco to death. He used Goblin magic to force Snape and Lord Malfoy's memories of their conspiracy to be revealed and then killed Lord Malfoy on the spot."

Lorne took a slow drink "When Madam Bones went to arrest him she could not because he revealed his Lordship ring and they could do nothing because of the evidence he had uncovered."

Voldemort grimaced "How was he able to become Lord Potter at fourteen?"

Lorne responded "Through the Minister's own stupidity. The Ministry had put an age line around the Triwizard cup and his name came out of it. They forced him to compete and therefore he had to be considered an adult in that ministry sanction event. He accepted the contract to compete and at some point accepted his lordship."

Voldemort snorted "How very clever of him." Inside he was seething because it was his own machinations that caused his name to come out of the cup. "What of Barty Crouch Junior?" Voldemort asked.

Lorne sighed "Dead my Lord. He was caught after the second task by Lord Potter. My eldest daughter stabbed him when he tried to take her hostage."

Voldemort sneered "I hope she was appropriately punished?"

Lorne looked at him "No my lord she is on Potter's side. Barty jr. tried to poison and drown Hermione Granger, Gabrielle Delacour, and my daughter Daphne. Potter saved all three of them and it created a life debt. At my daughter's urging he called the debt in and made her his concubine and she is now Daphne Potter."

"My Lord something very strange happened surrounding the younger Delacour girl." Lorne stated with unease "She was dead but Potter somehow brought her back to life. Nobody knows how and we can't find any reference to something like that happening before."

Voldemort placed his fingers underneath his chin "Explain to me the entire event."

Lorne sipped quickly "My youngest daughter's memory showed that magic collected around the two, Potter took two deep breaths before he exhaled it into her body. Within a minute she was awake and very much alive."

Lorne sat silently for many moments "Something else that is most curious is when I went to the ministry registry; Potter had already been there and invoked the Lord's right to Privacy. Anything there cannot be revealed until his death. I then had a contact check in the French registry and Gabrielle Delacour shows in the record that she is dead and died the day of the second task." Voldemort's head snapped up when he heard this.

Voldemort replied "I have never heard of such a thing and know of no magic that can do this."

Lorne then continued "People are afraid to go against Potter in any way. The minister has rooted out all past death eaters and is now clearing the elitist and bigots out. Everybody that has gone after or plotted against Potter or his family is dead or lost their magic. He is known in circles as Lord Potter the line ender because he has eliminated five families that plotted against him."

Lorne took a deep breath "The night of the final task, he and Albus Dumbledore got into a fight about Albus ignoring his parent's will and causing him to be abused. They dueled and Potter deflected Albus's worst spell. He threw one spell and broke Albus's arms and legs. Albus is in a muggle hospital for the next year as his wounds are magically resistant to healing our way. Albus has been stripped of his titles in the ICW, the Ministry and Hogwarts."

Voldemort sat up straight "You mean to tell me Hogwarts is undefended and I find myself without resources or men to invade it?" Lorne nodded sadly to him.

**Train station – Kings Cross – London**

Remus and Sirius were at Kings Cross with Hermione's parents catching them up on all that had happened. They had just contacted Harry to inform him that Ron and Molly Weasley were waiting at the station. They appeared to have an auror that was with them.

Harry turned to his girls and smiled "He is there and it is show time. We are five minutes out." Harry turned to Hermione "This is all for you Hermione I will stand by you no matter what you decide to do."

Harry watched the worry in her eyes "I only care what you, Fleur, Daphne, and Gabby think about me. No one else matters."

Daphne leaned in and whispered "My vote is gut him like a fish then, do I hear a second?" Hermione chuckled and rolled her eyes.

Fleur, Gabby and Daphne pushed her off the train as Fleur stated "We got your back you take care of the front." Hermione nervously nodded.

Harry was holding her hand as they made their way down the station from the front of the train. "Oi, Potter how does it feel to get my seconds?" Harry tensed and clenched his teeth.

Hermione's anger suddenly flared and she retorted "Hell Weasley with a dickless wonder like yourself I swear my virginity was still intact."

Harry began to laugh as did the rest of the people near the train and Harry retorted "You know Weasley it really was like you weren't even there?"

Hermione then chuckled "Now Harry you know that two thrusts and oh god, oh god and then roll over and snore doesn't really count as sex."

Harry then pulled in his girls in for a group hug "You know with you four around I never really get much chance to sleep at all, I am so busy."

Hermione then smiled up at him "But Harry we can all attest that you are no two stroke wonder like some little boys we know, hell I have orgasmed more with you in one minute than I did with Weasley over three months."

Daphne added in then "So that is Harry a ginormous amount of orgasms given and ittty-bitty Weasley – Zero."

Harry watched with a critical eye as mount Weasley turned red, then purple, then dark red, before going more purple from all the laughter the whole crowd was having at his expense. Harry lifted a shield just before Weasley screamed out "Avadra Kedavra!

Harry and his girls didn't even move as the spell came at them. Harry just gave his most evil grin as he looked at Ron Weasley. To everyone's shock and dismay the spell stopped at a shield and then hung there before it dissipated. A huge gong was heard throughout the station. That drew everyone's attention to the events they witnessed. The station went from a gaggle of odd noises to deathly quiet in seconds.

Molly Weasley didn't hesitate to grab Hermione by the throat "You scarlet woman I claim you as my slave for house Weasley for the harm you caused to my house's reputation."

Hermione's muggle fighting tactics came into full effect as she raised her arm up and brought her elbow down breaking Molly Weasley's hold on her. Before she even thought about it what she was doing she palmed punched her in the nose and the final hit was a kick to the chest. Molly exploded from her and flew ten feet before a train carriage stopped her momentum.

Hermione turned to find two Aurors reaching for their manacles as the closest stated "Hermione Granger you are hereby arrested for defying and attacking a pureblood in laying lawful claim to you."

Harry started laughing very hard and this had many people puzzled until he came back at them with a smile "My good man do you have any idea who I am? And for that matter do you have any idea who this woman beside me is?"

The auror sneered "Everybody knows exactly who you are Potter. It won't help her and there is nothing you can do about it."

Harry smirked "This woman beside me is the future Lady Hermione J. Potter and not Hermione Granger."

Auror scoffed "Nice try kid but you are only fourteen years old and that won't fly. You are not an adult and neither is she, so you can't be married." The auror moved forward and opened the manacles "I will be taking you and turning you over to the Weasley matriarch."

Harry stood in front of him and said with steel in his voice "Those touch her and you die. You think you can do what you want?"

The auror sneered "I am a fully trained auror and you stand no chance against me and I have another fully trained auror to back me up."

Harry smiled "Really you want to look behind you?" The auror glanced back and found his partner lying on the ground.

He looked worried and then he felt the very manacles he had out click around his wrist and his magic being suppressed. "You will never get away with this Potter!"

Harry with his eyes glowing reached out and backhanded him "Let me tell you something little man "I am Lord Potter you now have an impression of my lordship ring burned and etched to your face. A ring that cannot be worn by anyone but the Lord of a house." Harry backhanded him again "MY HOUSE which is an ancient and noble house that is now under attack by house Weasley and you Auror are part of that conspiracy."

Amelia Bones stepped from the crowd "Auror what report did you receive to come here?"

The auror seething with hate answered "I do not answer to civilians." He then turned to look at who asked and his eyes got wider.

Amelia's eyes were not happy "Last time I checked you do answer to me."

The auror turned sideways to face her "Sorry madam Bones I didn't know it was you. Mrs. Weasley came to my office and filed a report that a muggleborn witched had disparaged her house, a pureblood house, and that she was going to claim this witch for her house as a slave as compensation."

Madam Bones crossed her arms "What did you do to investigate to ensure her claims were true."

The Auror looked unsure "The claimant's word from a pureblood family is all I needed."

Madam Bones walked closer "Auror, Ministry Policy 3-341 plainly states that all claims must be investigated for their truthfulness and accuracy. Did you read this policy?"

The auror hung his head "Yes, Ma'am."

Amelia frowned "Did you follow that policy?"

The auror sighed in defeat "No Ma'am."

Madam Bones sighed "Had you investigated with the registry department before you went on this little affair you would have found that Hermione Granger is betrothed to Lord Harry James Potter, the lord of an ancient and noble house. She is in fact the future Lady Potter. She is also a minor and not of age. Knowing this now is the Weasley claim valid?"

The auror said rather sheepishly "No ma'am, Mrs. Weasley can't have a valid claim."

Madam Bones tapped the manacles and they fell off "Auror you are hereby dismissed from the active auror ranks. You can either report to the academy to begin year one again or you are fired your choice."

The Auror began to complain but Harry silenced him "Listen up you helped to attack my house and I could take your life and not be arrested. I trust your boss and will allow this…after you apologize to Lady Hermione."

The Auror thought for just a second and turned to Hermione "Lady Hermione I am truly sorry for any distress I caused you and I ask for your forgiveness."

Hermione looked at him "I will forgive you as long as you vow to investigate before acting from now on." The auror gave his vow before picking up his partner and leaving.

Madam Bones said loudly so the whole platform could hear "Lord Potter I will leave the Weasley's to you." She looked at the aurors around the platform "My Aurors will not interfere!" she received many head nods of her orders from the Aurors station around the station.

Harry walked over to Ron who was shaking and looking very scared. Harry grabbed his wand before he petrified him and brought him back to where Hermione was dealing with Mrs. Weasley. When Hermione stood back up Molly Weasley had permanently etched on to her forehead and both cheeks "POTIONS MISTRESS BEWARE" – MAKES AMORTIA – MAKES LOYALTY POTIONS.

Hermione turned to Ron and looked at him with very unhappy eyes "Ron it didn't have to be like this but it is because of your own actions. Harry and I are soul mates and it was recorded in the ministry book. Harry and I were meant to be together and you tried to steal that from us. We have half of the bond we are suppose to have. I know you knew that Harry and I had feelings for each other, I heard you say it out loud in one of your rants. It is the main reason you went after me."

Hermione moved to stand in his face "You stole something from me to hurt Harry and I can't abide by that! Fortunately for me there is a ritual that can replace what you took but it has a cost. I do have a soul bond with Harry but it is not complete and can never be complete because of you. You will do the ritual and the cost is going to be your life because that is what magic demands and this is the price you must pay for your jealousy and hatred."

Ron was wide eyed as he looked on and shaking his head no. He was frightened as Hermione chanted the spell and he could feel the life force being removed from him. Hermione was crying as Ron's life forces were received by her body. Their bodies began to glow blue before a flash of magic ended the ritual.

Ron crumpled to the floor with his eyes opened and un-seeing. Hermione looked at Harry and he wiped her tears away. Harry drew her closer to him and she put her arms around his neck "I Love you Hermione J. Granger!"

Hermione smiled "I love you Harry James Potter!" they leaned forward and kissed. Magic began to build very rapidly around them before its glow was too much for anybody to see without being blinded by it. A sudden magical release caused a wave to spread out from the couple."

Hermione closed her eyes "Hmm, I can feel it now. I can feel us."

Harry smiled "I can too. Let's get out of here."

They found Sirius, Remus, Dan, and Emma waiting on them on the muggle side of the train station. Emma looked at Hermione and smiled before whispering to Dan "She is back, look at her eyes."

Dan did look but he focused on Harry and smiled at him "Emma that is because of the man right beside her. If I ever say anything bad about him, just slap me…hard because I will deserve it. I know that is not normal for a father to feel like this but he has already proven to me that he will take care of Hermione just like family."

Sirius whispered to Remus "Why can't I ever get a father's approval like Harry does."

Remus smiled and retorted back "Until you find a pole dancing stripping Nun whose father is Satan it is never going to happen."

Sirius smiled "Girls like that are so hard to find."

Emma smacked his arm "Would you be serious."

Harry was smiling when he heard this and Sirius winked at him. Remus hung his head and shook it. "Why Emma that is the great thing about being me…I am always Sirius."

Remus, Emma, and then Dan, followed by smacking the back of his head before moaning out loud and Sirius just had a happy smile on his face.


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER Eighteen** –

Molly Weasley woke a few hours later to find an empty train platform and her son sleeping on the floor. She stirred and nudged Ron "Ronald get up. Something strange is happening." She kept looking around and looked at Ron closer because he did not move. She finally saw his face and his eyes and knew he was dead.

Suddenly Arthur and the rest of her children appeared in front of her "It is a terrible thing to see one of your children dead before you."

Molly wailed "Noooo!"

Arthur then continued "Molly it is even more terrible thing to find out your wife was a part of the reason he is dead."

"I did not kill him that hussie Hermione did this!" Molly spat out.

To everyone's surprise Percy spoke up "No mother that is not true. Minerva told me everything Ron did to her, how he abused her, and the things he made her do. If it is one thing I know is that Hermione Granger is blameless in all this. In fact we know you brewed the potions and urged Ron to use them on her."

Molly cried "Albus promised me and Ron that Granger would be his wife, he promised us. Hermione Granger belonged to Ron."

Ginerva stood forward "Just as he promised us that Harry would be my husband." Ginny let a tear fall "but you and I know he had no right to make such a promise about another person and in your heart of hearts you knew it was wrong Mother."

The twins stepped forward "Mum Hermione was nothing but a kind, considerate friend to any that asked her. Without her Ron would have flunked out of school that first year. Mum if we knew what he was going to do or had done we would have killed him ourselves. Hermione did not deserve it and you know it."

Charlie stepped forward "It is obvious where Ron's jealous streak came from, his temper, and his selfishness. All of it is the worst in you."

Molly stood up "Do not talk to your mother like that."

Charlie became angry "I will talk to the person that caused all of this anyway I want. My brother is dead because of you."

Molly wiped her apron down "I did not force him to do this."

Ginny spoke back up "Yes you did because you told him he needed to get Hermione under control so I could use the potions you gave me on Harry."They are getting to close and we must separate them." That is what you kept telling me and Ron all last summer." Ginny then lifted a jar "This is your jar filled with Amortia keyed to me. The ministry confirmed it and you made it but I refused to use it on Harry."

Bill Weasley her oldest son spoke next "Mum you don't understand how vile and wrong it was. I checked at the ministry, Harry took me and I looked at the Potter family registry. They were a soul bonded pair, even after Ron stole that from them they were still able to achieve half of their soul bond, Mum they were half the people they could have been had you not interfered."

"What about Ginny or Ron, what about their needs?" she said quickly.

Ginny snorted "All I need is a wizard I love, rich or poor is just fine with me as long as there is love. I never wanted anything else."

Arthur looked into her eyes "I am very disappointed in you Molly and if it weren't for the goodness of Harry and Hermione we would be destitute and on the street. It was Hermione who implored for our sakes and stopped Harry from any further action."

Arthur quieted for a second "I made Harry a promise and you will vow to never make, tell how, or teach another how to make a potion; you will vow to never try to control or manipulate any member of House Potter or any member of the Weasley family; You are to not show your face in public without a scarf of shame to hide yourself behind until such time as I tell you." Arthur picked up the mirror and showed Molly her face.

Molly screamed "Take it off it is not true."

Bill finished "Yes it is mother and if you fail to take these magical vows the writing on your face will remain for the rest of your life."

Molly cried for many minutes but in the end she said her vows, wore her scarf and bowed her head in shame as she walked behind her family.

**Granger house** -

Harry and company arrived at the Granger house and settled down for some tea when Dobby popped in. "Master Harry sir is you needing anything?"

Emma smiled "Dobby that was much better and I am so proud of you. It would be more proper to say do you need anything?" Dobby pulled out a little notebook and scribble in it.

He smiled at Emma "I am trying to do much better but sometimes I mess it up, sorry."

Emma then hugged him "Excellent job. You'll get it in no time."

Harry quipped back "Uh-oh Hermione I think you have been replaced as the chairman of spew."

Dobby turned to Harry with his hands on his hips "Do not take that tone with mistress Emma around me. I will not tolerate it. She is your elder after all…" Dobby's eyes got wide as he realized what he just did and he sheepishly added "Master."

This cause the whole room to bust out in laughter before Emma kissed his head "Dobby you spoke that perfectly." Dobby turned very red.

Harry smiled at him "Dobby you keep right on correcting me if I need it." Harry scratched his chin "Dobby would you rather be with Emma and Dan instead of with House Potter?"

Dobby smiled "No master Harry because they will be coming to live with us anyway so I can have both."

Harry and Hermione looked shocked before they could say anything Dobby said "Oops, you haven't told them yet…have you?"

Hermione frowned "Well we never got the chance did we?"

Dobby looked up with "I just remember something I have to do."

Hermione looked at him "What would that be?"

Dobby winked at her "Not be here." He then snapped his finger and left.

Hermione scowled "Traitor!"

Dan was tapping his fingers on the table and then cleared his throat "Is there something you want to ASK us?"

Harry scratched his head "Uhmm well, I guess we should introduce you to the Dentagyn Corporation Board of Directors."

Emma crossed her arms "That wouldn't be the corporation that recently purchased our practice, then contracted us back at 25% more than we were earning, would it?"

Harry looked unsure and then Hermione interrupted him "What did you do Harry?"

Harry shrugged "This year I have pissed a lot of people off and I have made enemies. Most of them won't have the resolve to come at me one on one. Some of them will be sneaky and will attack the people around me to hurt me. Harry looked at Dan "I am sorry sir but I have put your family in danger and I feel it is my responsibility to provide some protection. I bought your practice to open the avenue for you to have a choice to leave here and go somewhere else if you choose."

Emma shook her head "Harry your company paid five times what that practice was worth."

Harry chuckled "Well that isn't exactly accurate according to the Goblins who are now managing things. According to them they can make your practice earn about 30% more than it was earning last year by bringing an additional Dentist on board, a magical dentist to do cosmetic surgery. They tell me they are using your practice as springboard for a whole chain of Dentagyn stores."

Harry smiled "Griphook has been hiring muggleborn's who haven't gotten a fair shake at the ministry to get additional training in Dental procedures so it is legitimate. Magical people don't have dentist but we do have capabilities and potions to do a lot of restorative procedures that seem to be highly sought after. According to Griphook muggles are willing to pay thousands of dollars to have perfect and white teeth."

Hermione frowned "How is this not in violation of the statue of secrecy?"

Harry smirked "Laughing gas and having real muggle dentist on site, preferable squibs or those that already know about magic."

Dan leaned forward "That is actually quite brilliant and Griphook is right, Cosmetic Dentistry is the new fad."

"Dentagyn was chosen four out of five times as a preferred name by consumers the surveys showed. Emma it is the real deal with a purpose and the board can now offer to buy you out, full retirement so you have a choice." Harry beamed back at them.

Emma smirked "You think your pretty smart, don't you Potter?"

Harry chuckled "I think Miss Emma that the four women that I hang out with are far, far prettier and much more intelligent than me."

Dan laughed "Yes Harry but you are no slouch either."

Harry then said "Our plan this summer is to leave tomorrow for a month in southern France where the Delacour's have graciously offered to put up with us for a little vacation."

Fleur and Gabby giggled as they smacked the back of his head Fleur stated "That is not what they said, they said they would put us up for the month."

Harry smiled up at them "The seriously Sirius fellow over there has offered us the use, to include the Delecours, of his Bahamas island hideaway for as long as we want. We very much want you to come with us."

Sirius leaned forward with a devilish smile "The board would hate to have to fire you from your new jobs to get you to take the offer."

Emma rolled her eyes and then smiled "Love I think we have been outfoxed, outmaneuvered, and outwitted on this one. I think nothing but total surrender is expected here."

Dan made an objection "We both have appointments tomorrow and Wednesday, we can't just leave them hanging."

Remus cleared his throat "How fortuitous that Griphook scheduled two dentists to come tomorrow to audit the new office why I suspect they could handle all of that for you."

Dan turned a little towards Emma "Don't forget to add hoodwinked to the list." Dan smiled "My wife and I surrender." This caused everyone to laugh at the table.

The four walked into Hermione's room and then Hermione turned around and placed her hand on his chest "Thank you Harry for taking care of my parent's. Now what about Daphne's?"

Daphne smiled "Thank you for thinking of me but Harry and I have already discussed this." Daphne pulled out an ad from a foreign paper and handed it to her. Along the side was a translation of what it said.

Hermione's jaw tightened the more she read of it. "What the hell is wrong with these people? How could your father do this to you?"

Fleur looked "He was going to sell you?" Daphne nodded to her.

Daphne grinned "Why do you think I was so eager to jump into Harry's bed, it ruined my value and would piss my father off."

Harry nodded and rubbed her behind "Just remember who your new owner is dear." Daphne crossed her arms but blushed. Harry then looked at Hermione "I would request that Lady Hermione and I wait until we get to France to consummate our new status."

Hermione chewed on her lip and then answered "No, it is too important and should something happen we could lose it again."

Harry frowned "I do understand but we can't let others dictate our life or they win."

Hermione smiled "I agree but for what I want tomorrow we will be in the wrong place."

Hermione then blushed before whispering "I want to be in the Hogwarts Library on my favorite table."

Daphne slapped her head "Mione libraries are not sexy."

Hermione stuck her tongue out "Speak for yourself because every time I smell parchment and or leather books I get very wet." All of them laughed at this.

Harry placed a hand on Daphne's to quiet her and then gave Hermione a lecherous grin. "Ok, Princess you asked for it but are you sure that is what you truly want?

Hermione looked at him and then her eyes flashed with concern "Harry what are you planning?"

Harry then became a little firmer with her "Why Princess I am planning to give you exactly what you want and more."

Hermione looked at him and her insides began to quiver before she slowly answered "Yes, that is what I want… I was very sure of it until I saw that look in your eyes."

Harry grinned "Do you trust me?"

Hermione gulped and then smiled "You know I do."

"Then trust me now." Harry told her. "Do you mind if the other girls tag along."

Hermione grinned "No, actually I was going to ask them to join us."

Harry looked at his watch "Perfect, you four have one hour to get ready and then meet me downstairs." Over the bond link Harry first showed them what he wanted them to look like and then told them _"Hogwarts robes, knee socks and shoes and that is all."_

Daphne and Fleur were both smiling as they grabbed Hermione's hands and took her upstairs. Gabby was behind pushing her as they were laughing when they saw her stunned look."

Dan looked over "Do I want to know?"

Harry just chuckled "Absolutely not but I am sure that Hermione will have the biggest smile tomorrow of all of them."

Emma laughed at his response "You are a most devious man Mr. Potter." She then elbowed Dan "Please note my response you big lug."

Dan turned to her and looked at her as only two people married to each other for many years could communicate. He then grinned at her "Lug huh?"

Emma stood up and then made her way upstairs as she swayed her hips more than usual "If you have a problem with that I will be upstairs…Lug."

Dan smelled the coffee, then smelled hers before looking at Sirius, then Remus, then Harry. "Ok who put the potion in her tea?"

Remus raised his hands and then pointed at Sirius "It wasn't me I swear." Harry couldn't hide the smile that was growing on his face.

As Dan said the next with a big grin as he stood up "I might warn the wizards that we are not harmless. I am going to go upstairs and enjoy this gift but in the morning when Emma awakens I am going to tell her that I think we were potioned last night and then you three will learn how devious we muggles can be."

Dan turned and looked "If you were wondering, Emma is the intelligence behind this operation."

Sirius looked at them and then sniffed Emma's tea "What was he on about?"

Harry grinned "Evidently you two are going to be in big trouble come tomorrow."

Harry stood up as they both said "What did we do?"

Harry chuckled as he listed on his fingers "You were born, you are pranksters, and everyone will think it's you anyway." Harry gave his best innocent wide eyed look Mum Granger I am so sorry but Sirius and Remus can be such Children at times… I hope he didn't harm you too much." Harry then gave a genuine smile after he batted his eyes very innocently "Maybe we can help you pay them back?"

Sirius and Remus looked gobsmacked as Sirius said "That devious little bastard he pranked them and then blamed it all on us… I won't stand for it. This means war! Nobody makes me look like a fool and gets away with it."

Remus almost couldn't help but laugh "I agree you really don't need much help, do you?" Sirius looked at him and then they both burst out in laughter as Remus chortled "It was actually a good prank."

Harry, Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, and Gabby arrived inside the room of requirements, unknown to the four women as all they saw was the inside of Hogwarts Library. Hermione looked around. Hermione looked at Harry "Perhaps we could do some research quickly before we start?"

Harry smiled "That is one of the reason's I don't mind coming here, we can kill two birds with one stone, as they say." Hermione took off for her favorite spot in the library as Harry transformed to an older looking Harry with a Headmasters hat on. Harry looked at the other three "Ok follow me and we can make Hermione's first night fun for her."

Harry turned and created a copy of a torn book in his hand. He came around the corner where she was at "Excuse me Miss Granger I need to speak with you for a moment."

She looked up to find an older looking Harry with a headmaster's hat on "May I help you headmaster?"

Harry smirked "I think young lady you know what I am here for. You are the librarian after all and it is your responsibility to ensure that our library is maintained." Harry threw the torn book on the table "Explain how this happened?"

Hermione looked at the book and then looked hurt then surprised before looking up "I have no idea Headmaster."

Gabby came forward "Headmaster I saw her with this copy not more than an hour ago and now it is like this." Gabby lifted it and then sniffed it before sticking it under Harry's nose "Notice that distinct smell sir. I think she is at it again."

The headmaster rubbed his nose as Daphne placed her hand on his shoulder "Headmaster I know how we can verify this."

Fleur came around the other side "Yes, if she is doing it again then she will do what she did the last time."

Harry looked at her "Please open your robe Mrs. Potter." Hermione smirked as she heard him say Mrs. Potter.


	19. Chapter 19

**CHAPTER NINTEEN**

The next day at twelve noon the five stumbled into the Granger home to find Emma sitting at the table drinking tea with a smile on her face. Hermione came and sat down in front of her with a very similar smile. Hermione cheekily asked "Had a good night did we?"

Emma grinned "So it seems." She sat her tea cup down "So what happened last night?"

Hermione blushed as did Daphne which puzzled Emma. Hermione coughed a little "No subtlety in that question, was there?" She took a breath as Harry left the room. Hermione looked at her mother "I will say that Harry and I, actually all of us share a bond, a full bond. Mr. Potter gave me exactly what I wanted," Hermione smiled at the others before she added "and so much more."

Emma grabbed her hand "I am very happy and I will expect a wedding very soon."

Daphne grinned "Actually, we are not doing a traditional wedding right away. We are going to have a little ceremony in the Bahamas just after we arrive. Officially done but very few people will be invited."

Fleur spoke "We were going to do it in France but found they are not as progressive as we thought and will only allow two wives and one mistress."

Gabby then smiled "That would leave one of us out and that is not acceptable."

Emma looked at them "You seem very happy about this."

Hermione answered for all of them after she received the ok. "We all are because Harry asked us together this morning and we all said yes immediately."

Emma smiled "Your ok with this?"

Hermione blushed "After last night I am more than ok. They…we… well it's like we are one anyway from the bond."

Gabby spoke up after seeing Emma's confused look "It is very hard to explain but when Harry completed the soul bond with Mione last night, we were all pulled into it. We think it has to do with me being a Phoenix and how Harry saved me."

Hermione grinned "Don't worry mum. Harry would never do anything to hurt us or me."

Harry came back in "Where are the men?"

"They went to get a rental bus and driver to go to France." Emma told them." Fleur's father suggested we travel the muggle way for safety reasons as the ministry tends to ignore muggle transportation methods.

Harry scratched his head "What brought all this on?"

Emma responded "Tonks called and had to pull an extra shift because they are monitoring the international port key to stop you from leaving. Well at least Dumbledore is trying to stop you from leaving."

Harry started rubbing his hands together with an evil glint in his eyes "How much time do we have before they get back with the bus?"

Emma answered "Anytime really. They left about one and a half hours ago to do a bus inspection after calling a company. "

Harry smiled "Perfect I won't be but a moment." Harry left in a flash after disillusioning himself.

Daphne laughed "Something tells me Harry is about to give the headmaster's order of the phoenix a serious message."

Fleur laughed "One that should keep them busy for many days."

Harry arrived at Heathrow airport and looked over at the Magical terminal entrance. He saw one Auror sitting in a chair trying to act unnoticable. Harry felt the wards for muggle repelling charms and a notice me not charm surrounding the entrance. He smiled as he flicked his fingers and collapsed the wards.

Harry followed a woman into the entrance and then watched the aurors explain that they were not security but the real security was down the hall. When two Bobbies walked in and started asking questions the Aurors were really in the stew, Harry walked right past them and into the main port key terminal.

He looked around and began to think that Tonks wasn't here anymore when he saw a small ripple. He appeared right behind her and whispered into her ear "Its only me Nym."

Startled Tonks half way turned before Harry stopped her "Harry you scared the shite out of me!"

Harry chuckled "I hope not Pha because I am in a bad position if that happened."

Tonks snarled "Cheeky bugger, now why are you here?"

Harry smiled as he placed his hands under her shirt and rubbed little circles going a little higher on her stomach "I can't come and see the most beautiful aunt I have Dora?"

Tonks was smiling "Well of course you can Harrikins now what is with all the pet names and the hands."

Harry laid his head on her back "I missed you Nym and I wanted to see you."

Tonks seemed to be a little bit off kilter because Harry usually didn't act like this towards her. When he moved his lower parts closer her eyes opened. "Harry, I like you too but...is that something in your pocket?"

Harry was almost laughing "Pha I can't help myself any longer I have to let my true feelings out."

Tonks moved her body away until Harry pulled her back "Oh, please don't reject me. I don't think…" Harry turned her around to face him nose to nose "I can stand it if I don't know how you feel about…" Tonks looked at him with wide eyes as he drew her closer to him. Harry then suddenly smiled "Pickles… how do you feel about pickles."

Harry then reached down and held a pickle up between them "I had one in my pocket and I wanted to know how you felt about them." Harry then looked down and saw her nipples had hardened "Dora I thought that only happened when you were cold." Tonks blushed beat red. Harry began to laugh at her predicament.

Tonks growled "You pranked me didn't you?"

Harry's face fell "Nym I thought this meant something to you too?" as soon as he said his face lit up in a bright smile. "Pha I thought a metamorphmagus didn't blush."

Tonks looked angered and smacked his chest "You are so dead mister." Tonks smiled "Just wait till I tell uncle Remus what you did to me."

Harry grinned "Go ahead Dora. He will never believe shy little Harry would ever do that to you and you are just pulling his leg."

Tonks mouth fell open in shock "Oh this means war, you know that?"

Harry chuckled "Of course aunty Nym."

Tonks laughed at him "You had me going there for a second. Harry all grown up." Tonks winked at him "Can I check your other pocket for another pickle."

Harry smiled and pulled her closer to him "Go ahead Pha."

Tonks put her hand in his pocket and Harry smiled at her. Tonks suddenly looked into his eyes "That is not a pickle is it?"

Harry started to laugh "No but it is starting to feel really good."

Tonks blushed even deeper from before and looked away "Did you really just come to torment me or is there another reason for you being here?"

Harry pouted which made Tonks, who was still blushing, smile at him before Harry stated "If I must but just remember we will always have Heathrow, Aunty Dora."

Tonks chuckled "Yes, where you embarrassed the shite of me." Harry kissed her nose which brought a smile to her lips. "Ok, I want you to signal the order when I tell you. I have five special runes blocks I want to lay in here and then you are coming with me." Harry said with a wink at her and she blushed again.

Harry tossed out five Runes stones and then said "Call them in on an Emergency. Say you found me and need assistance."

Tonks tapped a necklace twice "Potter here, need assistance now! Code 1!"

Harry smiled as he pulled Tonks closer and then apparated away. They landed in the kitchen of the Granger House to find Daphne, Hermione, Fleur, and Gabby rolling on the floor in laughter as they then looked at her and began laughing again.

Tonks moved away from Harry as Harry was grinning from ear to ear before he walked out of the room. Tonks sat beside Emma, Hermione's mom "Have they been like that long?"

Emma grinned "Oh, about five or ten minutes I guess." Some joke that Harry was playing on somebody. Near as I can tell it was some girl he knows and he made her blush?"

Emma pointed at her "Yea, kind-a-like that." This made Tonks red face deepen in color. Emma finally put it together "That girl was you wasn't it?"

Tonks put her head down "I have been played by a little school boy five years my junior."

This caused the girls to laugh some more. Hermione was chuckling as she rubbed circles over her back. "That is ok Nym it wasn't all Harry on his own."

Tonks looked up "Wait, how did you know about it?"

Hermione smiled "Harry and I fully bonded, actually all of us bonded with him. We can communicate over long distances."

Fleur was smiling "We put him up to pranking you like that."

Tonks looked deep in thought for many seconds and then rubbed her temples "Oh, that doesn't make me feel any better."

Daphne got up from the floor "Wait until he tells Remus or Sirius."

Tonks began to panic "No! You can't tell those two I will never hear the end of it."

Gabby looked down "Also what is that name you hate everyone to call you?"

Daphne grinned "Nym."

Fleur stated "Pha."

Hermione chuckled out "Dora."

Tonks eyes widened "He was saying my name the whole time and had me so off guard I didn't even notice. That cheeky bugger, that boy is so dead."

Gabby pointed to the garage door "He is just out there. Helping the men load the bus."

Tonk went out to the garage and saw Sirius, Remus, and Dan. Dan jumped out of the bus "Hey the news just said that Heathrow Airport was just bombed. The weird part is that a new terminal that nobody knew about just appeared and while the police were checking it out a bomb went off."

Harry was smiling as he looked over at Tonks "Did you resign yet?"

Tonks looked shocked "Yea, this morning."

Harry grinned "Nym, you are my new head of security."

Tonks whipped out her wand "If you dare say Pha and Dora within the next twenty-four hours I will hex you until you can't sit down straight."

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then grinned. Tonks saw this and hexed them both. Sirius scowled "What was that for?"

Tonks scowled back "You two were enjoying that way too much." She turned and walked away.

They left the house thirty minutes later with everyone watching the news about the airport bombing. A police spokesman came out and gave everyone a briefing at 2 PM.

"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen I have a short announcement and then I will be taking no question not because we are trying to hide anything because we don't have all the answers yet. I will tell you what we do know.

First, this morning at approximately 10:22 AM two London police officers assigned to the airport discovered an unknown door that led to another building attached to the airport proper. During the investigation they found strangely dress people who were carrying small sticks around and they apprehended them to investigate.

Second, at approximately, 10:31 AM the officer heard some pops coming from another room and when they reached to open a second doorway, then a series of very loud explosions were seen and felt. When they got the doors open they found three men and two women either stunned or incapacitate from an explosion that occurred from within the room.

We have pictures of the five people inside the room and the two outside of the room." The pictured revealed Kingsley Shacklebolt, Dadelus Diggle, Hestia Jones, Emmaline Vance, and Mad-eye Moody. The last two pictures were of Auror Jones, and Auror Dawlish.

Tonks stood up and then pointed to them "I was working with them this morning right there."

Hermione turned in her seat with a smile looking at Harry "What did you do this morning?"

Harry smirked "Let me see I did so much you know loading the suitcases, packing my clothes, having Tonks play with my pickle. Oh, yea I did go to the airport and pick up Tonks so we could leave."

Gabby smiled "Is this where Nym played with your pickle?" Tonks face was three shades of red. As she growled "I will get you for this Potter I swear I will."

Daphne laughed "Why Dora honey it sounds like you already did." Tonks moaned and hid her face.

Harry then continued "Well I thought Albus's Order should get a surprise when he had the order arrive to stick their nose into other people's business. I might have told Nym to call the order and I might have told her to tell them she had found me and needed help." Harry had a small smirk on his face before he continued I might have placed five rune stone flash/ bangs to go off if a certain level of magic happened too close to them.

Hermione leaned forward "And?"

Harry pointed at the TV "I would say they worked pretty well, don't you?"

Hermione gasped out "You didn't, oh you are so cruel Harry."

Harry looked hurt "How could you say that. I didn't hurt anyone and Albus will be so busy keeping his bird club out of trouble that he or the Ministry will not have time to look for or bother us."

Harry pointed at Daphne "Did I mention they had a very weak muggle repelling and a notice-me not charm so no one but magicals could find the room?"

Daphne eyes widen in surprised "Harry James Potter, tell me you didn't do what I think you did?"

Harry scratched his head "If you don't care that I shutdown the international Port key access for about a week or two… I am ok I think."

Daphne looked shocked and then began to laugh. She climb over two seats and sat on Harry's lap "Brilliant Potter just bloody brilliant once we are through the tunnel we will have freedom for at least a couple of weeks."


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter Twenty** –

Kingsley Shacklebolt began his third day of being detained with another series of rousing questions he could not answer or risk violating the statute of secrecy. Key members of the order were in trouble with the Ministry and the Muggle authorities. It was inconvenient for him to be here when Potter was in danger. He hoped that Albus was working on getting them all freed soon, he needed to call all his political favors to get the order members out of the muggle detainment facility.

They kept asking a lot of questions about what caused the explosions. He knew a little of course because he had reasoned that it was not a real explosion because they were not dead. Kingsley asked to see photos of the room and they refused, he had shut his mouth and leaned back in his chair refusing to talk anymore.

This morning the inspector had come in and screamed at him "Why won't you answer questions?"

Kingsley finally looked at him "Because I don't know the answers. It is always best to keep your mouth shut if you don't know something." Kingsley gave a deep sigh "I asked for the photos to see if I recognized anything in there that would cause that and you refused."

The man was very irate "I am the inspector here and your job is to provide answers when asked."

Kingsley smiled "So you want me to make them up?"

The man stopped suddenly "No! I want you to tell me what you know." The man then pointed his finger at him "My gut tells me you know plenty!"

Kingsley chuckled out loud "Oh I almost assuredly do sir but I am afraid I know very little about what happened or what caused the events three days ago."

The Inspector was outraged "You and the others were caught in a building that didn't exist four days ago where an explosion went off in the airport."

Kingsley then with a twinkle in his eye replied back "Ah, so because we were in that building we must be guilty of something." Kingsley flicked his fingers and shut the lights off in the room. When the Inspector was searching for the switch Kingsley suddenly flicked it back on.

"Tell me good sir why did the lights go out just then?" Kingsley asked.

The inspector answered "Well how should I bloody know the answer to that."

Kingsley chuckled "By your own standards I should lock you in a room for days because you were in the room when it happened so you must know something?"

The inspector very exasperated "The electricity went out for a moment."

Kingsley smiled "You know this for sure?" Kingsley flicked his fingers and the lights went out again. He waited five seconds and then flicked them back on. "Perhaps, it is for an entirely different reason and where you choose to guess, I choose not to guess."

Kingsley crossed his arms "I could say that your anger directed toward me overloaded the electrical circuit and caused the light failure but it doesn't make it true, does it?"

The door opened and another gentleman came in the door. "Ned take a break." He told the inspector who then walked out the door. The man sat down across from him "You are curious group of people. You dress differently, act differently but your reasoning is sound."

The man sighed "We had a major incident in the airport three days ago and a building suddenly appears out of nowhere. Everything I know tells me you are involved or you know something about all of that but I also realize I have no proof of this or that you are going to tell me about it." The man leaned forward and clasped his hands "The question becomes what do I do about that and you? Do I release you or do I hold you?"

Kingsley leaned forward "I do understand your dilemma. When I and the people who I arrived with entered the room you found us in, all I know is there was a very large flash and bang before I woke up sometime later."

The man looked at him and then pointed his finger "That is another thing because no video captured you going in the build, so how did you get there?"

The man then pulled Kinsley's wand from his pocket "All of you had something like this on you. What is it?"

Kingsley looked at him and didn't answer. This unsettled the man. "That is the exact same answer the others gave and is the reason why we are all suspicious."

Kingsley did not smile "Never the less the feeling of suspicion does not bring truth or knowledge to your situation nor does it prove my guilt of any crime, it is just that, a suspicion."

The man looked at him for many seconds before Kingsley stated with firmness "I had nothing to do with the explosions or that building suddenly appearing of that I know."

The man latched on "But you do know the people or person who are responsible."

Kingsley shook his head "No, I really don't know as I don't have enough information to know that. I would have to investigate just as you are doing now."

The man turned his head "Helen bring me the file please with the pictures."

A woman walked in and handed a file folder to him. He opened it and then turned a picture of the room towards Kingsley. Kingsley studied the picture for a moment and pointed to five stones with funny writing on them. "Do you have one of these I could look at?"

The man looked at him with a funny expression. Kingsley looked at him "I believe the writing is closely related to Phoenician or san skrit and I am as curious as you are."

The man asked quickly "Are you a professor of ancient writing?"

Kingsley smiled "No, not at all but I have dabbled in ancient writing as a hobby only and it does look familiar to me."

The man called out "Thomas bring me one of the stones and a spy glass."

A man came in holding a stone and set it on the table. Kingsley took the magnifier and looked it over. It appears to be Phoenician and if I am correct it says 'Quick light and thunder or perhaps bang.'

Kingsley looked up "May I try an experiment to see if this does what I think?"

The man looked unsure but also curious. Kingsley smiled "Suspicion is a good thing but sometimes to get answers you have to try things. I am only seeking answers here." Kingsley sighed "Had anybody recognized this as ancient writing from your people?"

"No and it bothers me that you knew what it was, it is too convenient." The man told him.

Kingsley sat back "I see." Kingsley looked in thought "Well, then I suggest we are done here then."

The man looked stunned "That is it? You quit."

Kingsley laughed "I didn't say that but if you can't get over this, then what purpose would it serve? You gave me information and when I looked at it I shared what I knew. What do you want from me?"

The man did not look happy "What do you think this experiment will prove?"

Kingsley answered quickly "An excellent question as I believe it will activate this stone so that we can see what it does."

The man shook his head "My boss will think I am crazy but after three days I am willing to try other methods."

Kingsley smiled and stood up before placing the stone on the floor He pressed his finger on the top and it began to glow blue. Kingsley stood back and then walked back over to the man. We might want to turn away because I believe a flash of light will come when it activates. Both turned and Kingsley shot a low level stunning spell at it, wand less.

When the spell hit there was a flash of bright light and then a very loud bang that shook the room slightly. Kingsley turned and looked at the stone "That was most curious."

The man stated "I swear that had the same effect as a flash bang grenade our swat teams and military use." The man continued "They are used to stun a person and disorient them so they can be taken down."

Kingsley picked up the stone and handed it to them "Or stun a group of people when they enter a room. How many did you find in the room we were found in?"

The man looked at him and then studied the stone "We found five of them." He hesitated for many seconds "If all five went off…"

Kingsley finished for him "at the same time then the people in the room at the time…"

The man finished as he looked at him "they would be knocked unconscious."

Kingsley smiled "I believe those were left for me and the people with me. A most ingenious method to stun someone, don't you think?"

The man looked at him "But why?"

Kingsley smiled "Of that I don't have the knowledge of so I cannot answer."

The man grinned "But I can tell you do have suspicions."

Kingsley sighed "Indeed I do but I lack proof so will keep my mouth shut."

**Diagon Alley – The next day**.

Kingsley and his group had spent another day in detention before they had to be released or charges brought against them. The police inspectors were not happy but had to let them go without evidence. Kingsley went to the Ministry to check on something before he headed to two twins shop to find some answers.

Kingsley entered the Weasley twin's shop and found lee Jordan and one of the Weasley's manning the store."

Fred or George looked up surprised "Auror Kingsley? Welcome to Weasley's wizard wheezes." The twin seemed dejected "Please tell me you aren't here to figure out what to ban from Hogwarts."

Kingsley smiled and then chuckled "No, that would be Mr. Filch's job. I believe I encountered a device of yours a few days ago. It seems it causes a bright flash and then a loud bang."

Kingsley walked up to a bin and handled the exact stone he was talking about. George looked worried "Kingsley we don't have an item like that."

Kingsley only smiled as he charged the rune and then sat it on the floor before pulling his wand and pointing at it "Then you won't mind that I activate this one." George cringed before placing his hands over his ears and shutting his eyes. Kingsley sent a low level stunner to make it go off."

George looked up at the Kingsley and smiled "A magic activated flash bang grenade. A very ingenious device if I say so myself. I will tell the DMLE to come and see you as these could come in handy under certain situations for the Aurors to subdue persons."

George smiled at him "Quite right sir."

Kingsley put his wand away "You and your brother George are very creative but have no formal runes training. However, I know of two women that did receive training in Phoenician runes that did and could figure the runic array to do this." George's smile dropped.

Kingsley left for the door "Please tell your silent partner that I wish to contact him."

**Albus's hospital room outside of London **-

"Auror Shacklebolt stated it was Harry Potter who left us a present at the Port key office in Heathrow." Moody dropped a letter on Albus's table "I just received this to let me know he is already left England and warns us to keep our nose out of his business."

Shacklebolt read the note "Tonks resigned the morning she had duty there and it looks like she left with Potter and helped to set us up. She might have pulled the wards down as well so we were found by the muggles."

Albus chuckled "No, I think this was all Mr. Potter and it has kept us so busy that we have not had time to look for him and he managed to slip through our net. I believe he used a muggle method to do so. It was a very good plan if I say so myself."

Shacklebolt seemed mad "You admire the kid for doing this."

Albus smiled "I admire that a fourteen year old outfoxed us because he has knowledge he should not have and he does not have the bias of muggles that our society does. He embraces it and you have to admit it was effective."

Minerva had a little smirk on her face "Mr. Potter is not stupid by any means and the women he has around him are the best students we have had in a long time. I would not underestimate him."

Albus frowned "Yes, that much is clear now. For the summer at least he is out of our reach and I hope protected. He has shown more knowledge and training than was provided at Hogwarts. The question is who provided it to him?"

Minerva now frowned "Albus does it really matter? He has done nothing this year but attack those that have attacked and manipulated him or his family. One would think the smartest wizard in the world would listen to what he is saying. Don't mess with me or else!"

Albus turned to her "What do you know?"

Minerva smiled "I know that I trust Mr. Potter more than I trust others I have known for years and that the Ministry and its corruptness better stop or Mr. Potter will drop the hammer on them." Minerva's eyes became stern "As for Hogwarts, I am fixing things he has shown we are lacking." She walked to the door and opened it "Albus he doesn't have to come back here at all, especially if you keep your little secrets from him and he can't trust you. Time for a new tact I think." With that she left.

Albus thought for an hour and then began to pen a note before he was about to call Fawkes to deliver it a note fluttered down into his hands. "Look up." It read.

Albus did so and found Hedwig sitting and looking down on him. She flew to his desk and held out her leg. He smiled and attached the note before she leapt up and flew towards the upper window. He shot a tracking charm that the bird dodged before hooting loudly before shooting out the window.


	21. Chapter 21

**CHAPTER Twenty-one**

Harry had just gotten back from his early morning run. Hermione and the other girls were working up to his pace and would be a few more minutes before they returned. He had just finished his push-ups and was starting on sit-ups when Hedwig announced her presence and landed beside him.

Harry picked her up and smiled before brushing her back and neck "Good morning beautiful. Harry gave her an owl treat and then she stuck out her leg. Harry removed a letter and realized it was the Headmaster's writing. He smiled to himself as he realized that Albus was not free from the muggles medical control because of the letter's return address.

Harry opened it and began to read:

_Dear Lord Potter,_

_ I applaud your recent endeavors to stifle my efforts to stop you from leaving. I was completely and thoroughly stymied. The muggles just released the order members this morning and the international port key office will not be up and operating for another week so they tell me._

_It is obvious to me that you have received more training than I provided at Hogwarts and I and others have underestimated you. You are a resourceful young man and after this year I can see that very clearly now._

_Unfortunately fate has dealt you a harsh and different hand from most normal wizard's and witches, you will eventually have to deal with this fate no matter what you do, it is unavoidable. _

_Harry, I implore you to see reason and I promise to help you deal with what must be done in the very near future. You must come back and lead this effort because otherwise the other side will win._

_I await your missive in reply and your return when you come to your senses for the greater good._

_Sincerely,_

_Albus P.B W. Dumbledore_

Harry kept looking at it and the more he saw, the more incensed an outraged he was getting. Somebody had decided for him what he must do and arrogantly gave him no other alternative.

When the girls came back they knew he was angry with many people and when Hermione found Albus's letter she fully understood why. Harry had locked himself into the Delacour's upstairs study. The girls could feel that he was focusing on a response to a letter that was inherently wrong in all that it predisposed that Harry must do. They wanted to go console him but Hermione stopped them.

The next day Harry came out of the room and came to the sitting room where the ladies were at. "I am sorry I have shut myself off from you. Somebody pissed me off greatly."

Daphne looked concerned "We know Harry we saw Albus's stupid letter."

Harry looked at her and smirked before nodding "Well I have a response that I am going to send to a major French paper and to the prophet on 1 September. We will not be going back to Hogwarts this year."

Hermione jumped up and was about ready to say something before Harry's look stopped her. "All of us will be taking our Owls on 5 August at the French Ministry and then on 30 September we will be taking our NEWTS at ICW headquarters."

Hermione looked shocked "Which Owls and Newts?"

Harry smiled "All of them." Hermione eye's opened wide and she began winding herself up before Harry stopped her cold "Don't Princess just listen. If you want a mastery in anything, then in October you will have a chance to do that as well. Hermione you and the girls will have training that begins on 15 July and will last five normal days. This training will give you all the knowledge that you will need to pass your OWLS, NEWTS, and get two or three Masteries if you want them."

Harry smiled at them "Today, I left a response that I want you to look over and correct that will be sent to the papers in one month. I am going to go for a long run to work out my frustrations." Harry left before Hermione or Daphne could begin their inquisition of him.

Daphne looked at them "Did you catch the part about five normal days of training?"

Fleur answered "Yes but I am not sure what that means."

Hermione put her hands over her mouth as she gasped "Training in a time dilation field that is what it means."

Harry heard over the bond "You are in big trouble Mister because you have not told us many things, like you have had training in a time dilation field. How much?"

Harry chuckled in his head "You ladies are too smart for your own good. I am under oath and I cannot answer your questions. I understand your ire but once you start training all will be revealed but you must give an oath to start your training."

Harry was standing with the girls just before they entered the chamber at Gringotts Paris. They each looked at him and they seemed saddened that they would be gone for a little over three years. To Harry they would be gone for five days.

Harry had spent the last hour explaining to them all that had happened last summer when he left for school. The Goblins had come and gotten him because for the last two years he had not answered one of their letters to him. When he arrived at Gringotts under escort he was met by very hostile Goblins who felt that they had been slighted by another human.

After thirty minutes of explanations from Harry along with the Goblin version of truth serum, it was found out that Gringotts private mail had been intercepted by none other than Albus Dumbledore who did not answer for him but kept the Goblins and Harry in the dark.

It was over the next few days that the plot against Harry had been uncovered by the Goblins. Through the ministry records and Goblin records they had a complete picture of everyone who had been trying to eliminate Harry over the last twelve years of his life.

When it was discovered that major amounts of money had been taken from his family vault, heirlooms had been removed by Albus with inside help from a rogue Goblin, all hell broke loose at Gringotts, thieves, under their very nose, had stolen from their client Ragnarok was on the war path and began killing the clan leader, the family leader, and all family members until the worthless Goblin who did this turned himself in.

Slam fist was interrogated for three days as every item stolen was tracked down and the entire forty million galleons was returned with severe penalties to the main Potter vault. It was then that Ragnarok realized that Family Potter had been under siege for more than a decade as had been Family Black.

Harry asked for and received help in his training to deal with the families and the ministry that had tried to wipe his family name from History. They had sent him to training in the time dilation field for seven years and they did it in seven days real time. Harry's scar was found to be a horcrux, his health was restored by removing it and some illegal bindings on his magic, and most of all he had been forged into a lethal weapon and a combat wizard like the world had not seen for over a thousand years.

The Goblins had archived Wizard, Goblin, and Elf magic and taught all of it to him in the seven years. They had taught him Weapons including the sword, pike and bow and he was a battle mage that was highly skilled.

When he did return to Hogwart's last year he decided to keep his eyes open and observe what people and groups were doing. When the Triwizard Tournament and its' champions had been announced he had enough and he struck with lethality and precision. He neutralized the Ministry, then began on his outright enemies before he then moved in closer to those that were enemies disguised as friends and those that supposedly cared about him.

It had been five days since he had last seen his wives and he had missed them greatly. When the door opened he could see that they had missed him in their eyes as they held themselves back from their first instinct to rush and hug him.

Instead he was surprised to see that they came before him and bowed before taking a knee and raising their wands. "Lord Potter…" they began in one voice "We pledge ourselves as wives and warriors to support you in life, in love, and all of your battles. Your enemy is our enemy, your ally is our ally. Most of all we promise to never betray you so that you may know that your back is guarded by those that can do you no harm. Leaving you to face your enemies with only one concern, of their blood on your blade. So we swear, so mote it be." The magic flashed to acknowledge Harry's acceptance of their pledge.

Daphne stood up and stood before him "My Lord your wives have asked that I speak as your first wife and ask for your blessing." Harry looked at Hermione with his eyes arched she nodded to him and smiled.

Harry responded "Lady Daphne I accept and you receive my blessing."

Daphne smirked at him "In private sire please know that I am no lady and expect you to treat me as before…with my blessing." Harry leaned forward and gave her a tender kiss.

Hermione, then Fleur, and finally Gabby followed and they left the chamber to return to the Delacour Estate where they had a family get together. Hermione's parents were still on hand, as were the Delecours, Sirius and Remus. Dan had been introducing them to Bar-B-Q much to the Elves consternation as they were not cooking the meals.

Over the week the girls had been gone Harry had spent time with Fleur and Gabby's family and he had especially gotten close to Jean Pierre who was the Vice Minister for France. His twenty year career before his present position was of an auror and he brought others in to challenge Harry. On the third day the Head of their Auror department came to talk with Harry with the sole intent of hiring him to join the Aurors when he finished his NEWTS. Harry smiled but said he had other priorities that were more pressing and four women who had to help him decide. Mr. Charborliet left dejected for not getting his commitment. That night the five of them celebrated their return in their own special way.

It was the 29th of August when Harry sent the papers his response to Albus Dumbledore's letter. He didn't believe the Daily Prophet would print it but had let them know that papers in France, America, and the Quibbler had received a copy.

**2 September** -

Albus had been greatly disappointed when Harry, Hermione, and Daphne Greengrass had not returned with the rest of the sixth years. Albus's plans were on the verge of collapse and he had sent Order members to begin their search of Harry. Some had outright refused after they learned of things from Minerva. Albus was very unsure of what he was going to do. Everything hinged on Harry as he had set it up that way.

The owls swooped in and delivered his morning mail which did not concern him until Minerva stomped into the hospital room. "Albus Dumbledore you are the biggest horse's ass I think I have ever met and if this open and published letter does not make you re-think what you have done and what you are going to do, then I will be going to the Ministry to tell them what I know and filing a complaint. Albus grabbed the paper and read the headlines:

**THE BOY WHO LIVES IS SHOT OF US!**

Albus's eyes widened in horror as he opened the first page to find a two page letter from Harry Potter addressed to the Magical Population from him.

_My past fellow British Magicals,_

_ My name is not the boy who lived. It is not the golden one, the chosen one, the savior of the British isle, the next dark lord in training or any of that other rubbish you have printed about me over the last five years. My name is Harry Potter a former British Citizen and a former British magical that no longer lives in Britain._

_This summer I received a letter from Albus Dumbledore that admonished me for striking out on my own after he placed me, against my parents will, in an abusive home with my non-magical aunt and uncle. My parents will was so explicit as to specifically say that I was not to be placed there because they hated magic and they knew they would hate me. - Albus Dumbledore knew better and sent me there and I was abused for eleven years. Not once did he care enough to check on me and in fact prevented many who did care from being able to check on my welfare. -_

_For ten years I was beaten, starved, treated like a slave and knew no love. -Albus Dumbledore knew what was best for me.- For ten years I was given my cousins hand me down clothes who was three times my size because my relatives loved me so much they wouldn't spend a quid on me._

_Imagine how angry I was when I was fetched by the Goblins because I wouldn't answer their letters because you guessed it, my self-appointed magical Guardian Albus Dumbledore redirected all of my mail to himself and didn't answer that mail, didn't inform me of it, or teach me about my family or the wealth it had accumulated, or about how to be a proper Lord of an ancient and noble house._

_Imagine how angry you would be when you found out the very non-magical guardians were receiving 1,000 galleons a month for your care by a self designated magical guardian but they spent nothing on you. _

_Imagine how angry you would be when you found out that very magical guardian had designated himself and Molly Weasley to receive 5,000 galleons a month each since you were orphaned to also care for you. I never knew either of them until I was Eleven years old and went to Hogwarts because they never checked on me._

_ALBUS DUMBLEDORE KNOWS WHAT IS BEST FOR ME….RIGHT?_

_Now imagine that the designated Guardian that your parent's had named in their will was sent to prison for betraying them and their will explained that Albus Dumbledore cast the Fidelus charm on your parents hideout and knew the secret keeper was not Sirius Black but Peter Pettigrew, their real betrayer._

_Imagine how angry you would become when you learned that your self appointed Magical guardian was the chief Warlock and helped to send your rightful guardian to prison when he knew he was not guilty!_

_Imagine when that Self-appointed magical Guardian had stolen money and property from your families vault valued at over forty million galleons but you knew nothing because he kept you in the dark, helped you to be abused, and generally didn't care about you only what your gold could do for him._

_His excuse for doing all of this to me is because of a prophesy that is supposed to be about me that I am the only one that can defeat the Dark lord. Oddly and suspiciously enough he is the only one that heard this prophesy and has selectively allowed some of it to be heard, one of which half was heard to direct Lord Voldemort to hunt my parents down. Albus Dumbledore knows best…right?_

_"__The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... _

_either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies ...__" _

Now this great man stated in his letter that my destiny requires that I come back to Britain to fulfill this prophesy for the greater good… whose greater good would that be Headmaster, yours with all my gold in your pockets?

My response to all of this is the following. I am fifteen years old and until the Goblins came to my rescue, my four girls saved me, my godfather, an accused murder by the British ministry named Sirius Black helped me to escape Dumbledore's clutches, I had nothing and was left to fend for myself. The people who treat me with respect, that care about me are with me and not on the British isle.

If the adult Wizards and Witches cannot and will not straighten their own messes, then don't expect me, a fifteen year old, to do it for you because I refuse. None of you have lifted a finger to help me or to protect me? You now want my help and protection?

It is your Dark lord and I will not come back until you have straighten the political mess you have created, make laws that are fair for everyone, to include all magical beings.

The Dark Lord has Risen he is out there and you will fix the political climate or allow Lord Voldemort and the Pureblood elite to take over because you are too lazy to fix it yourselves.

_My name is Lord Harry Potter and I have had enough… have you?_

Albus head hit the table as he realized that all his manipulation and control was effectively shattered beyond repair. He had to get to Gringotts to get his ill gotten gain and make a hasty retreat.

He was about ready to write a letter as another came by owl. He looked at the front and found the official Goblin seal on it and his stomach fluttered. He opened it and his eyes widened –

_Dear Mister Dumbledore,_

_ Please be advised based on Lord Potter's complaint to us that all the accounts you had are closed and all stolen money returned to its' rightful owner. You had 51 Million dollars in your accounts of which 40 million came from Lord Potter's vault and with interest and fees it amounted to 49 million galleons. Gringotts has charged you with 2 million galleons in fees for theft, accounting services, transfer fees, and the like, leaving your balance at negative 1 Galleon._

_Because you are in abeyance we have confiscated all items in your family vault and closed the vault. All items that could be sold have been and with Gringotts fees applied we have attached 1 Quid as the remainder._

_Please know that you are banned for life and beyond from entering Gringotts or Goblin held properties with a be-head on site order._

_Respectfully,_

_Gringotts Bank_

Ruined, everything was ruined all because of a letter. He was interrupted by a another letter. _"Albus was this your plan for me as well but because I had family and you couldn't do it? _Harry didn't deserve what you did to him and I pity you when you pass on." Neville had signed the note disrespectfully yours!

Albus Dumbledore watched as the Hogwart's Board of Governors entered his room. He saw many angry faces to include all his head of houses to include Professor Sinastra, the new head of Slytherin.

A man named Angore Gristmere was at the head of his bed "I am sure Mr. Dumbledore that you are aware of why we are here?"

Albus nodded "There is no proof that what was said in the article was true."

Angore looked at him with a stern look "Contrary to that statement I have 200 pages of transactions from the Potter Vaults to yours, Molly Weasley's, and a man named Vernon Dursley it is more than 41 million Galleons and most went to your vaults."

Angore looked mad as he looked up "You are hereby fired as our future transfiguration professor. We will send any personal effects to you after Minerva, the new headmistress, has gone through it and checked with Gringotts for what is still missing. You are banned from ever entering Hogwart's school and or its' grounds" They turned and walked out of his hospital room, never to return.


	22. Chapter 22

**CHAPTER Twenty-two**

Hermione had just finished the run she went on each morning. She was wiping down with a towel. Harry came up after just finishing and leaned her back and gave her a kiss. She looked up "Mr. Potter what right do you have to entice me so?"

Harry grinned "Love, my love of you is my right."

Hermione smiled back at him "Ahh, I see." She removed her top and then said very sexily "but if you get me all excited then I must demand that you finish the task. She removed her shorts and stood before him fully nude."

Harry was smiling "You know the old you would never have done this. We could be caught with our knickers down."

Hermione pulled his shirt off and then tugged his shorts down "I care not what other people see or believe about me. I want you now and I will have you." She stated to him simple.

Harry was surprised, happy, and thrilled by the changes in all of the girls… not girl's women, his women. Life was very good.

The Black Bahama island was a private island discovered in the 17th century by Arturis Black, Sirius Great-Great grandfather. He immediately placed it under a fidelus charm and warded it before placing a large mansion on it. Each succeeding generation had added to the plantation and they mostly grew sugar cane and sugar beets for making Rum.

The last Lord Black decided to install a still and make his own brand of Rum which then sold in America. The entire operation was run by Goblins and house elves who had been increasing the island land mass each year. When it was originally found it was a four mile by two mile strip of land and its closest neighboring island was some twenty miles away.

The Goblins and elves now had increased the island to encompass a twenty mile by twelve mile and the neighboring island was only five miles away. With runes to make freshwater, cattle brought in from the mainland, other live stock and a fairly good farming operation, the island was self sufficient with very little effort.

Harry often took his broom and flew around the island looking at various features. He did stumble across a very beautiful looking area with a pool created by a waterfall. It had no beach to speak of so he decided to make one. With help from the elves he created a small beach area and he was able to create a small structure for keeping out of the sun.

When he showed the girls they instantly fell in love with the place and Daphne decided that a little bungalow, three or four bedroom was perfect so she asked the goblins to help the elves build, furnish, and ward it. The girls and Harry started staying in the house and visiting the adults every few days.

One morning Harry and the girls were frolicking in the water when Sirius, Dan, and Emma showed up. Sirius looked at the place and fell over because it was a perfect little oasis.

Harry smiled at him "We do good work don't we?"

Emma looked around in awe "In my mind this is what I had envisioned that paradise would look like."

Daphne smiled "You should see the house. It is nothing fancy but it has everything we need." The adults went inside and looked around. When Dan opened a door he found a stairs and in the cellar they had turned it into a full library study. Off to one side they had created a dueling room and a small gym. Sirius was floored with this as well.

"Harry this is wonderful you have everything you need." Sirius told him. Sirius suddenly got a smile and then went outside. When he came back he was laughing as he pushed everyone out the door. Above the house was a new sign the said "Potter's Retreat." Sirius then handed him a Deed for ten acres in every direction around the house and the waterfall. "This is your place now Harry and I think what you have done is perfect."

Harry hugged him and thanked him. Gabby walked up and smiled "Harry perhaps a little vineyard over there and within five years this place could be making wine."

Fleur suddenly looked with surprise "Yes, Harry you should do this. The wine will be some of the best ever produced."

Harry looked at her "A vision?"

Fleur grinned "Oh, yes!"

Harry bowed and said with happiness "Welcome to Potter's retreat a home away from home. Would you care to spend the night?"

Emma just laughed "You couldn't drag me away. They had a very good day and evening with a dinner served out on a covered patio.

When 2 September came they had been out exercising as Harry developed an obstacle/ running course out in the lush jungle terrain. When they returned Hermione picked up a Daily Prophet and then spit her juice out when she saw the headline.

**THE BOY WHO LIVES IS SHOT OF US!**

Harry was smiling as he walked in to fix breakfast for all of them. When he came out a few minutes later Daphne kissed his cheek "Harry that was utterly brilliant and it will totally destroy Albus and all his plans."

Harry chuckled "I know for a fact that he got all of our results from the owls yesterday. From what I have heard he was not very happy. If we had been at Hogwarts he could have had the top four scores in all of Europe, as it is, Hogwarts got no credit at all."

Hermione then looked at him "So yesterday he found out we have received serious training, today you destroyed him and basically told all of Britain to save themselves or they are doomed."

Gabby grinned "You basically made him the scapegoat for all that had happened to you and the reason why you wouldn't help them."

Harry turned a little irritated "Actually Gabby I placed the blame for all that occurred at the person who deserved it most. He was the one that placed me in those situations. Without him the minor players would never had the opportunity to do what they did."

Daphne crossed her arms "He is quite right. Harry was not the only one affected by all of this. Every student at that school suffered because of what he allowed to happen and he failed to help. I would still be in Slytherin and under Malfoy's thumb without changes being made."

Sirius came by later that morning with a big smile "Ah I see that everybody has enjoyed the paper today." Harry set his tea down in front of him.

Daphne smirked "It was bloody brilliant. It is about time that some of my finer Slytherin traits rubbed off on Harry."

Fleur retorted back "Yes, it is not like you rub your finer points all over Harry anyway." This caused all of them to laugh as Daphne blushed.

Harry sat down with a smile "So we have 28 days until we take our NEWTS and have you been able to acquire that company we wanted?"

Sirius smirked "I have obtained proxy votes for 20% from key families and we own between us another 41%. As of this morning I am the President of the Board of Director's.

Harry rubbed his hands together "Excellent! Who is going to be the new Editor?"

"Remus took his new position along with Tonks as his busty assistant editor at 9 AM this morning." Sirius replied. Sirius laughed "Every reporter was surprised that his first order of business was to fire every pureblood on the staff. He then hired two squibs and eight muggleborn as reporters."

Harry was grinning "So phase one of winning the hearts and minds of the masses is in place."

Hermione had been watching this and seemed miffed "Do you mind telling us what is going on?"

Harry winked at her "I am getting there but I have to be compared to the four smartest women on the planet that make being brilliant look easy. I am allowed to gloat when I look brilliant one time in five years."

Fleur laughed "You sir are so full of it! You know that is not true you are just as smart as we are."

Harry chuckled "I know but I like teasing Hermione every now and again."

Hermione had crossed her arms and was tapping her foot rapidly. Harry gulped and then leaned forward "With Sirius's help and funds we were able to acquire controlling shares in the Daily Profit. With Madam Bones being installed as the Minister, the ministry was no longer demanding they print their agenda.

Sirius then continued "Problem was that the pureblood message was still being printed and articles were slanted towards that effort. So we took that venue away from them and now we can put our message out and hopefully start printing the truth about some of the corruption that is still out there."

Hermione responded "With Madam Bones in place I thought that it all stopped."

Harry shook his head "Hermione I love you but all she can do is reduce it and not allow it to continue when she knows about it. What she can't do is be in every department to correct it. A lot slips through the cracks. The Purebloods have had a century or more to install their people in key positions."

Sirius snorted "Right now to get a business license and to own a business in Diagon alley, if you are not pure blood the application keeps getting lost, they make those applicants go through more hoops, pay more in fees, etc."

Fleur responded "That is not fair."

Harry added "Sirius and I cannot even rent one of our buildings unless we get a license to do so. We own, between us, 40% of Diagon alley and 25% of Knock turn alley and of course they have strict rules for issuing a license for that."

Daphne then spoke "Of course they would need to control who created a business which a makes people and families money. Money equates to political power and control of the Wizgenmont and the Ministry."

Hermione scowled "That is not fair."

Harry smiled "I know princess and that is why we are going to start exposing it so everyone knows and Amelia can take care of the corruption."

Harry looked at all of them "After NEWTs we are returning to Hogwarts. We are going to work in the background and be unknown entity to begin turning the political system into a fair one. We are also going to start going after the remaining death eaters."

Hermione looked at him "But you said you were shot of them."

Harry sighed "Because people need to quit depending on one person to solve all of their problems. How do you think Albus Dumbledore was able to do what he did? They let him."

Hermione smiled at him "I knew you couldn't stay away and do nothing." She smirked at him "Besides we just went through all this training for nothing if we don't go back."

Harry grinned "Precisely!"

Sirius smiled "Harry is being very Slytherin because he intends to make an attack on three fronts. First, changing the public's perception and opinions of government, the loaning of money to allow people to gain economic independence, and the last way is to give them the freedom to change their economic livelihood."

Daphne grinned "Between you two I know you have a considerable amount of money and combined a big voice that can be used to make things much better. If you get even half of these things accomplished then people will not be so afraid to speak up."

Harry smirked "Don't forget we have some very good allies with considerable wealth."

Gabby asked "With your allies how much wealth do you control?"

Sirius laughed "Enough that when the ten families went to the Goblin king and demanded he stop loaning money to certain families or else we would remove our money somewhere else…"

Harry rubbed his head "he not only listened but put an edict out."

Daphne asked "Why would he do that?"

"Because we offered him a more lucrative deal that would force the purebloods to come to our coalition to get the loans at a higher interest rate which we then split with the Goblins."

Daphne grinned "You got the Goblins as our allies?" Daphne focused her eyes on Harry "You sir are getting sexier by the minute."

Hermione sighed "Ditto! Brains and a body to match I won't be able to restrain myself."

Fleur quipped back "Not like you restrain yourself now anyways."

Harry rubbed his fingernails on his shirt "I know my lovelies you may adore my magnificence this evening in the bedroom."

Hermione jumped him with Daphne following closely behind her as they kissed him and then smacked his head. Hermione winked "You cheeky man you."

They spent the next two weeks studying eight hours a day and revising their notes for the NEWT exams, another two hours of physical exercise, before an hour of combat training. They left on 20 September for France and the Delacour estate where they would go to Geneva and the ICW test center for their NEWT exams.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

They arrived at Geneva the day before testing began. As they relaxed that evening they were ready for the exams to begin the next morning at 8 AM. They had two days of NEWT testing with one day for written exams and another for their practical exams. The third and fourth days were strictly for them to take their selected masteries. Unlike Britain by waiting for another hour after the exams, they would have their official results.

Each written exam was one and a half hours for each subject. Transfiguration was first followed by Charms, Potions, Runes, Arithamancy, DADA, and an alternate warding/enchanting test.

. The last was not offered in Britain because most schools did not offer any classes for it."

They had 10.5 hours of solid testing because they were taking the full battery of exams. They had only thirty minutes to eat lunch because of the schedule but Sirius had catered a lunch for them for all four days. The other examinees were amazed to watch these five have a full lunch ready to go when they entered the student break room.

At eight PM the chief examiner only found five students awaiting their first day results. It happened that it was the five top performers for this year's exams. The woman looked at them and scowled "You five did the best in this year's exams. I find it odd that you are all homeschooled together."

Hermione looked very disgruntled "I would find it odd if we didn't score almost the same for these tests as we all studied the same material for each exam." The woman frowned but gave them their exam slips.

Harry smiled when he saw his results "Seven for seven NEWTS."

Daphne rolled her eyes "Was there ever a doubt about this. We were ready and well prepared."

Gabby yawned "Ok let's get to the hotel I am tired and we have a very heavy day tomorrow." They left the building and made it the four blocks to the hotel had a quick bite and were in bed asleep in no time.

The next morning they were still weary but Gabby made them stop and get a coffee which gave them a quick pick me up. When they entered the building Daphne stopped them all and handed each of them a vial. "Gabby the coffee was wonderful and it did help but we have a very long day and I believe the pepper up potions will be better. We can take another at lunch."

They each took one and within ten minutes were no longer dragging but mentally and physically alert. They had three examination teams for DADA which was their first practical. The first two students came in and out in fifteen minutes. Harry was called in and just before he stepped through the doorway he hesitated. He sensed something was off without knowing the exact reason.

He looked forward and saw three examiners who were smiling at him and one was sitting with an odd look. He eventually saw beads of sweat rolling from him and then finally saw the vacant and clouded eyes "Imperious" he whispered.

Harry senses automatically went on full alert mode and he combat apparated into the room right behind the examiners. What was more astounding is he did it silently and was able to disillusion himself before he landed.

He used legimancy on the instructor who was sweating to find that he was fighting the imperious curse from three men under invisibility cloaks. His rage began in earnest as he found out this was a plot by the death eaters to kill him and his wives.

He placed a very localized shield around the man's head and whispered "Continue to act like you are under the imperious." A slight nod by the man indicated he understood.

Harry then cast a charm to affect the cloaks by painting them pink. Within seconds three people became visible. Harry didn't hesitate and cast two stunners as they were focused on the doors and not him. Just before the stunners hit the first two, the third called out. "We are visible!"

It did not help the first two as they fell immediately. The third looked around frantically.

Harry smirked and then cast a charm to throw his voice in various locations around the room. He then cast an anti apparition ward before he whispered "Good morning death nibbler."

The man scared turned quickly and fired a hex that cut the wall "Who are you!"

Harry laughed "I am your worst nightmare – I am Harry Potter." Harry cast a silent slicing hex which hit his wand and cut it in half. The death eater turned and cast a dull red spell that made the back wall catch on fire.

Harry stayed behind the main examiner "You missed me again." The death eater pulled another wand from his breast pocket. Harry didn't even let him get it up in the ready position before another hex cut it in half. The death eater then pulled a medallion from his pocket and a dagger from his boot.

The death eater yelled "Activate!" when nothing happened, he looked down in horror and yelled "activate" again. He never saw the cutting curse that hit his wrist nor the stunner that hit him next.

Harry pressed his wand against the main examiners neck "Are you the real examiners?"

The man tensed "Yes I am as are the other two with me. I think they were placed in stasis."

Harry did not release his pressure on the wand "The one thing I was taught in my training is never turn your back on an unknown combatant. I don't know you and you either give me your magical oath you are the examiner or I stun first before calling the aurors."

Harry saw the man grin "A very wise precaution. He raised his wand slowly and Harry moved to his other side from where he had already talked from. "I Gilbert Rollins am the DADA examiner and I have no intent in harming Harry Potter."

Harry added "Or any of my wives!"

The examiner grinned "You moved, very, very precautious and wise. He repeated his oath and added he would not harm Harry's wives."

Harry grinned "Now do Lumos!"

Gilbert chuckled "Potter I don't stand a chance against you in the least and I spent ten years on the dueling circuit. Lumos!" The man's wand lit up. Harry finally released the wand on his neck and Gilbert stood up and then leaned forward and marked his paper.

Gilbert turned "You have an O ++ with distinction and honors. Two days from now you were to have a mastery exam with me and Paul. That was against two aurors and will not happen now as this proves you passed that as well."

Harry walked to the death eaters and stunned them all again before placing them in chairs after he banished their clothes.

Gilbert looked at him "You are a very cautious man Mr. Potter. Why remove their clothes?"

Harry stopped and turned "They carry extra emergency port keys and weapons on them. A naked man can only hide a weapon in one place and if tied to a chair can't pull it out. Complacency gets people killed." Gilbert had to laugh at that.

"Can you waken the other two examiners?" Harry asked him.

While he did so Harry left his wand on them and they awakened to find themselves looking at a very intimidating Harry Potter with glowing eyes. Gilbert informed them of what happened and they both gave their oath quickly.

The examiner named Paul began writing on his notes and then smiled "We thought you were a spoiled and arrogant kid when you audaciously went for your NEWTs and Mastery in the same week." Paul grinned "I apologize because I can see you are the real deal Mr. Potter. 99% of the masters out there would have been caught by that trap. What gave it away?"

Harry shrugged "It was a combination of things. I sensed danger before I stepped in the door which made me pause. Then when I began to critically look at things I noticed Gilbert was sweating and then recognized the symptoms of Imperious. I combat apparated behind you and then sent a legimancy probe at Gilbert and found out what happened."

Paul stood up "Amazing simple amazing. Harry you have very few equals out in the real world I should think."

Harry bowed "Thanks." Harry turned "I don't know how you feel about torture but this man here is going to give me answers or he will leave in pieces."

Harry enervated him and he looked around wildly and then saw Harry "How?"

Harry snorted "You sad sacks couldn't sneak up on somebody if they were dead."

Harry moved in front of him "What is your name?"

The death eater smirked "F-off!" Harry just laughed as he conjured a hammer and then swung it down towards his smallest toe. The death eater screamed in pain.

Harry was still kneeling down "I only ask one time and then I start causing pain am I clear?" The man with a grimace nodded his head "What is your name?"

"Aston Devonshire." He wept out.

Harry smirked at him "By the way if your answers don't match your buddies over there when I question him next, then I come back and swing twice. You have ten fingers, ten toes, two kneecaps, two elbows and after that I start cutting things off."

The man looked up "How can you do this? You are from the light. Light wizards don't do these things."

Harry frowned and swung the hammer "Welcome to the new world order brother because I am as grey as they come. He swung again and the man screamed out as three toes were smashed. "What is your real name?"

"Anton Grisham." He cried out.

"What was your mission here?"

Anton looked surprised "You have to ask."

Harry swung the hammer "Wrong answer scum bag."

Harry continued for another thirty minutes and got all of his answers.

When he finished he levitated the Port key to Anton Harry swung the hammer and broke his knees, arms, shoulders and then leaned over him "Now Anton I am sending you back to your master as a warning to your other death eater friends, I am taking the kid gloves off. If I see a death eater they die."

Harry looked into his eyes and saw the fear in them "You will quit when you get back and if you don't Anton I will come for you because I know everything about you." Harry paused "Aunt megs house won't work in Bristol because I know about it. Using any of the Seton properties won't work because I know about them."

Anton began to cry "He will kill me!"

Harry shrugged "You will find no empathy from me. Activate!" Anton disappeared.

Paul looked ill "Was all that necessary?"

Harry turned on him "To get the dark mark one has to rob a muggle, kill a muggle, and rape a muggle then use the blood from the girl to receive the mark. People that can't defend themselves against a magical, justice called out for it and I will not coddle criminals!"

Harry walked out of the room and smiled as he showed Hermione as Daphne walked in to the exam room. Hermione's eyes bulged "O++? What the hell was that?"

Harry chuckled "Well that was because I surpassed the test they were going to give me for my mastery on Thursday. So I passed both at the same time." Harry grinned "Baby I am that good!"

Hermione rolled her eyes and then smiled before kissing him and remarking "Modest as well." She snarked at him.

Daphne came out about ten minutes later with a smile until she saw Harry scores "What the hell is that?" She slapped him "How do you keep doing that?"

Gabby smirked "Baby he is that good."

Harry was laughing "You are giving me a big head." Daphne crossed her arms and then looked mad at him. He settled down "They gave me a pass for my mastery on the same test."

Daphne's eyes became dark as she scooted closer to him "You know that power gets to me, so care for a bathroom break?" Daphne didn't wait for an answer she grabbed his belt and tugged him where she wanted to go."

When they came back Gabby was just coming out while holding her paper and smiling. Hermione stood up and winked "We have charms next two doors down." The rest of the day was much calmer as they completed the rest of the exams.

**Greengrass Manor – Lord Voldemort's HQ**

Voldemort stood over the naked man lying on the floor and listened closely. "My lord we set up everything as planned, the examiners were in stasis and the one was imperiused. Somehow Potter knew we were there and he ambushed us. He stunned Huntington and Largo before we knew that our cloaks had been compromised.

Voldemort asked tersely "What do you mean compromised?"

Anton looked up "They turned pink and revealed our positions." He continued "He cut my wands twice and then disarmed me and I never saw where he was. I tried the port key and it would not work. I woke up sitting bound naked in a chair. Potter asked me questions and when I didn't know the answers or lied he smashed my toes with hammers."

Anton sighed "He knew if I lied and his response was to use that hammer on me. I couldn't stand the pain."

Voldemort looked down at him "Why did he let you survive?"

Anton gasped "He broke every major joint and bone in my body and sent me back to warn you and the others that work for you that he will cause you great pain if you do not leave him alone. He said he would make it worse for the next to come after him."

Lord Greengrass spoke "My Lord perhaps it is best if we leave the Potter boy alone for now. Your ranks are thin and we need time to rebuild."

Voldemort became enraged "With what? I have no money or political capital to build with. No way to coerce people to my side. I need Potter to get that political capitol to reach my plans. As long as he breathes then I will not be able to gather followers, with him defeated as a symbol of my power, they will flock to me." Lord Greengrass knew it would do no further good to argue.


	24. Chapter 24

**CHAPTER Twenty-Four**

Harry and the girls finished on the fourth day. Harry did not get a mastery in potions but did get one in everything else. Hermione got one for transfiguration, runes, charms, and arithamancy. Gabby received her Mastery in arithamancy and warding/ enchanting. Fleur did not get one for DADA or Potion but did get them for the rest. Daphne was the surprise because she got one for every subject.

They left the building and headed for the hotel to pack up. Harry sensed danger ahead and stopped. He sent across the bond _"Gabby shield us and Hermione assist with maintaining it. We have incoming." _Harry smiled and then added_ "No holding back if they come they die, leave no one alive."_

All of them pulled their wands and looked forward. With a building to their back and the shields in their front they readied themselves. Within seconds fifteen people apparated to their front. All wearing death eater masks "Hello Puppets!" Harry said out loud.

The front man stated with disdain and a sneer "Give up Potter you have no chance of defeating us as we outnumber you. Make it easy on yourself and give up now."

Harry smirked back at him and replied "Marcus Flint while I still breath there is always a chance. So do your worse death nibbler."

Marcus sneered at him "You're the one that is going to feel the pain Potter but not for long because you will be dead soon enough."

Daphne jumped up "I get to finish this line!" Her voice deepened "And then Potter we will give your whores our special attention and then show your carcass to those that try to defy us." Daphne snorted "Did you all read the same book with the bad dialogue because Hermione can loan you books to read to get better material? Gabby has some with only pictures if you have problems with reading."

Marcus Flint became angry and then cast "Avadra Kedavra" the spell flew at Potter but hit a shield that dissipated it quickly. Suddenly Flint grabbed his wand looking like he was fighting with it when he fell to his knees and his hair had turned white. His eyes became blank and lifeless as he fell over dead to everyone's amazement.

One of the other death eaters stated loud enough for them to hear "Oh, shit he just shielded against an unforgivable… and killed Flint with that same shield."

Harry smiled and looked at Hermione "Is that one of your new specials?

Hermione smiled coyly "Maybe, you know I have a mastery in charms, right?" She then continued "Wonderful thing that family grimore from Gryffindor, very lovely magical theory on combat magic."

Harry popped out from behind the shield and took an Uzi and sprayed bullets killing seven more before they ducked for cover. Daphne and Fleur came from the other side and killed four more with two spells apiece.

Harry turned to her "Combat magic huh? I don't remember seeing any magic like that.

Hermione batted her eyes at him "Well sir that is because that was one of my new creations." Hermione then whispered "The shield is designed to divert magic and then drains the magic user."

Harry smiled "That is absolutely brilliant." He looked at Flint "Very effective as well."

Two tried to Port key away but Harry cast an anti-apparition spell so they ended up staying. Harry came back out and cut one down with a cutting curse, while Daphne followed up with a bludgeoner to the head.

The last one stood there frozen in fear as Harry swiftly disarmed him before removing their clothes with a flick of his finger. Harry punched him in the gut making him fall to his knees. Harry took his Sword out and cut the person's head off. He levitated the head on top of the body's chest and then said "Activate!" everybody on the street disappeared. The Swiss police arrived seconds later.

Harry and his girls stood there as they were surrounded, Harry sent over the bond "Apparate to the room in 3, 2, and 1, now!" The policemen gasped as they watched the five disappear.

They each went through the room and gathered their things and fifteen minutes later they heard a knock on the door as they port keyed back to Delacour manor.

Daphne snarked out "You would think they would be happy we brought some excitement to their day instead of trying to arrest us."

Harry penned a note and then attached a memory of the two events for the daily prophet so they could write an article for tomorrow's headline.

**HARRY POTTER TEST OUT OF NEWTS AND GAINS MASTERY DURING A DEATH EATER ATTACK!**

The next day the headline reads:

**HARRY POTTER ATTACKED TWICE IN THREE DAYS: SCORE IS POTTER 18 and LORD MOLDYSHORTS – 0**.

**GREENGRASS ESTATE** –

Voldemort read the headlines and threw the paper away in disgust. He was being laughed at and treated as a common criminal. He had to do something. Two days ago fifteen bodies showed up after the attack, fifteen dead bodies and then the Prophet published his failure.

Voldemort suddenly saw a flash and then a Phoenix appeared with a note. The Phoenix dropped it on the table and then flashed away again. Voldemort went to it and tested it for hexes or charms before he picked it up "LOOK UP!"

Voldemort then heard a crash on his right before he apparated away. He was a hundred meters away from the manor and he saw about sixty boulders crashing down on Greengrass manor. Within seconds it was complete destroyed and un-useable.

The note vibrated and he looked at it with anger

"Have a nice day asshole and leave me alone. I can get to you anytime I want so stop the personal attacks. You have Britain the rest of the world is mine."

Lord Potter.

**HOGWARTS 1 October** –

Harry and the girls appeared in Headmistress McGonagall's office and surprised her "Mr. Potter would you stop scaring me like that."

Harry smirked at her and gave her his lopsided grin "Well you turned down my offer to make your heartbeat faster in my quarters, so I thought you preferred your excitement another way."

Daphne, Hermione, Fleur, and Gabby hid behind Harry to hold their laughter in. Minerva blushed heavily "You cheeky man! If you were still a student I would dock you a thousand points and detention for life." Harry did notice that she did have a small smile on her lips.

Harry sat down on her desk next to her and was smiling as she replied "So other than trying to make me pant like a young girl in heat… what else can I do for you?"

Harry smiled "I need a base of operations to go after the Dark Wanker and if he decides that Hogwarts is ripe for the picking I want to be here to protect the castle."

Minerva stood up and went to the window "If they found out you were attacking from here it could make us a bigger target than we already are."

Harry nodded in agreement "That is true but Tom has always had a thing for Hogwarts and I believe he will try to overrun this place to get to the children. They and their families represent about 15% of the magical population. Control their kids you control them and their votes."

Minerva turned on him "Yes, I know that. Filius and I have been strengthening the wards for the last month."

Hermione cast several spells and then smiled "They are very well done but I can see many ways to improve them and from what I can tell you have no outer defenses around the castle itself. We can help you there. Any delay can get children away from an attack and out of the way of errant spell fire."

Minerva placed her hands on her hips "Mrs. Potter while you are and were a very good student I hardly think you are qualified to pass judgment on a master's work."

Hermione pulled a credential from her inside robe pocket and handed it to her "I have a Master's qualification in warding and enchanting as well and I am qualified."

Minerva's jaw dropped "How could you have done that over one summer?"

Hermione smirked "It was actually 3.5 years, to me and we passed NEWTS two weeks ago as well as received the masteries over the next two days. I know my craft."

Minerva looked at her sharply "You trained in a time dilation field?" Hermione smiled and then nodded her head that this was correct.

Harry then added "We just finished our NEWTS and Mastery exams. We need a place to hang our hats and take the war to the purebloods."

Daphne moved to the front of the desk "We admit that having Harry here brings with it certain risks but you can't deny that it brings a certain amount of safety to go along with it. Harry is just like that."

Hermione then added "There were only two people that Voldeshorts was afraid of...Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter."

Minerva added "Then wouldn't it be better to announce it?"

Harry stood up "No, because I am not going to tell people I am back. British magicals need to learn to fight for themselves. I have an idea that they can be shown the way but they have to learn to do for themselves and not rely on one man to save them that is how Albus gained so much power and looked what he did with it."

Sirius came with me and he is helping with the political and economy battles while the five of us will fight the Death Nibblers directly. Right now Voldemort is on his heels because he lost a majority of his funding and political backing. Amelia has almost completely cleaned out the ministry of their taint.

Sirius will get some more or negate their political point of view, while we will whittle away at his fighter base. Every attack he mounts will be met with lethal force just like Geneva.

Minerva "I don't like the killing."

Harry looked irritated "No, the problem is that nobody wants to hear about it. If you are a muggle or muggleborn the killings continue but magicals don't have to hear about it because they would never print it in the paper. The killings continue even if you are ignorant of it."

Minerva looked at him "That does not give anyone the right to play god."

Harry shook his head "If not me, or other magical's Minerva then who?" Harry sighed "At some point in every war someone has to take a stand, it is terrible thing to kill another." Harry leaned across and looked at her in the eye "The worst feeling in the world is to watch someone die that you love and know that had you done something, you could have prevented it."

Minerva watched him and he didn't flinch. She sat down and looked thoughtfully at her desk "Harry I don't like it and I never said I didn't understand it or the need for it. My biggest desire is to keep it out of Hogwarts."

Hermione answered "The best chance of that is us and going after those that would come here. If we keep enough of them out of play, then Lord Ugly won't have enough people to attack with."

Minerva nodded and called Tipsy, the head house elf to show Harry the Lord's wing. As Harry was walking out "May I close off the seventh floor and use the room of Requirement?

Minerva thought for a moment "I see no issue because we have no classes in that wing on the seventh floor."

Harry smiled "Thank you for the help Minerva."

The next day the Potter's went to the room of requirement for their daily work out and dueling practice. When Harry walked in he felt a suppressive wave of Dark magic very close by. He immediately dropped and rolled as Daphne stood next to him "You must have felt that dark taint in here as did I." She stated with worry.

Harry looked around and could see nothing threatening "Yea, it hit me very hard but it doesn't feel like a spell being thrown at me."

Hermione had been listening and thought 'Bring the object that has dark magic on it."

Harry felt the dark magic intensify as a bust with a wig and a tiara on top of it became visible. "That has to be it but I have never felt anything like this before." Gabby went to touch it but Harry grabbed her hand "It is dangerous, vile, and it is heavily warded do not touch it until we figure out what it is." He told her with concern.

Everyone looked around it and Fleur said with concern "I feel a compulsion to place it on my head."

Harry suddenly stood up "I have felt this before." He looked in thought "In second year while I was in the chamber of secrets. Gabby change to Effraine and place some venom on this."

Gabby changed and then hung her head over the Tiara "_Someone squeeze the bulges behind my head and make the venom come out._" she told them over the bond.

Daphne took one side and Harry the other and soon a stream of deadly venom was sprayed on the tiara. It began to smoke immediately and then a green gaseous substance came out. Within seconds it began to form into the head of someone and screamed for many seconds in obvious pain. After the screaming stopped the mist dissipated quickly.

Harry sat down heavily "Thank god that my scar is no longer effected by those abominations."

Hermione was pacing back and forth in front of the bust. The tiara was still dripping liquid metal from it from the venom's acid. She looked upset but then stopped and looked at Harry "Did your scare hurt as much as when Voldemort was around?"

Harry was still rubbing his scar "Yes, well almost as much and as soon as that gas left I started feeling better."

Hermione "Shite, this is not good."

Fleur held her still "Tells us what you are thinking. Maybe we can deal with it together?"

Hermione looked worried but gave her a small nod and a brief smile "Ok, Sirius had a book in his library that was about Blood magic. A chapter was devoted completely to soul magic. It talked about Horcruxes which is a container for a piece of a person's soul."

Hermione shivered "It is probably the most vile form of dark magic known because a person has to violate or rip a part of their soul to make it. They have to do it by the killing of another human being."

Hermione bit her lip "I think Voldemort made more than one." Hermione let a tear roll from her eye as she turned to Harry "I think you have one in your scar."

Everyone gasped in the room. Harry sat stunned for many minutes "I think somehow I knew this. My scar has always affected me around Voldemort. How do I get rid of it?"

Hermione was really crying now as she stuttered out "The thing that carries it usually has to be destroyed."

Harry snorted "I was afraid that would be the only way."

Daphne stood up and stomped across the room "That cannot be the only way. We can find another way somehow."

Harry looked at Gabby still transformed and then at the Tiara before a small grin formed "What if Gabby were to poison it with her basilisk venom and then cry into the wound with her Phoenix tears. It might be enough to believe that I am dying and then leave on its own."

Hermione was about to go off on him when Fleur moved to her and smiled "I think we are ok. When Harry was in the champions chamber and he removed his block, a mist formed above his head. It looked similar to the black mist we saw come out of tiara. I think it is already gone."

Daphne was smirking "You have no excuse to die on me Potter so I won't have to hate you…for like forever."

Harry almost chuckled "You know I think we should have a discussion about how you express your feeling of love and adoration." Harry rubbed his scar and thought about it. "I think you are right because normally my scar would ache." Harry then smiled "I was kind of looking forward to special attention from Gabby and then Daphne could do her love and adoration thing."

Daphne almost smiled "I don't do adoration but love we can work on that." The others just giggled.

Gabby began to laugh "Harry you are so warped. Does anything bother you?"

Harry chuckled "Well, I don't like Brussels sprouts, people who try to control me, and Daphne's whole attitude this week."

Daphne stood before him "Oh, you can try Potter but it won't change the way I feel about you."

Hermione was rolling her eyes and laughing "God what is it with her. I think she enjoys it more than Harry." Daphne turned to her and winked.


	25. Chapter 25

**CHAPTER Twenty-five**

Harry was sitting around the study table in their quarters. The Daily Prophet had run and revealed another set of attacks obviously done by the death eaters on a duel muggle- magical village last night. Harry was angered by it. Gabby came by and placed her hands on his shoulders "What is wrong love?"

Harry rubbed his face "We aren't getting information fast enough to do anything about these raids. I am frustrated."

Hermione raised her head from the book she was reading "Go see Amelia and ask for help." Hermione said. She gave him a smirk and then handed him two little boxes "Then while you are in the office place these in strategic locations. I think one above the emergency floo and in Amelia's office should do it."

Hermione went back to her book as Harry looked at her and smiled "Brilliant. I will give you a one hour massage this evening."

Hermione grinned "Then you owe Gabby one to. She recognized the need and told me about the problem and then I figured out how to do it."

Gabby kissed his cheek and skipped away humming to herself. Harry smiled as he walked out the door and apparated to the ministry and more precisely into Amelia's office.

Harry sat down in a chair in front of her as she watched him "Were you able to get there on time?" he asked her.

Amelia seemed irritated "No, We are always five minutes late no matter what we set up."

Harry transfigured the extendable ear into a square and then placed it under the front lip of her desk while she looked out the window. He quickly disillusioned it before she turned around. "Shite, I was hoping to be able to intervene and I was hoping you might have a way to get there faster."

Amelia looked at him "Me too but I can't have Aurors stationed everywhere." Amelia paused "I don't condone vigilantism in any form."

Harry shook his head "I know you have a job to do but people do have a right to defend themselves. The fact is that other than muggle neighborhoods, when Voldemort attacks, he is outnumbered almost three to one by the magicals at any given location. Yet somehow he manages to kill and maim many and gets away cleanly. How is that possible?"

Amelia seemed perplexed "People are scared Harry and most don't know how to fight."

Harry smiled "That is thanks to inadequate defense classes in magical education. Perhaps it is time to empower the people to take back their country. Time to teach people to defend themselves and time to hit back Voldemort's followers by a citizenry that outnumbers him almost 50 to one."

Harry got up from his chair and turned to her "If that were to happen a few Aurors could go a long way."

Amelia "That will cause many more deaths as well. Perhaps on only one side."

Harry frowned "I am sorry did that report say that nobody died because they didn't fight back?" Harry scoffed "They are killed every day and they get away without a scratch – For that to happen now that is criminal to me."

Amelia sat down heavily and felt the weight of her position upon her shoulders. Harry was absolutely right. They died if they didn't fight, they would die if they did but more importantly they might take some with them. What did they have to lose by at least trying it?

Amelia turned and called out "Shack I need you." While she waited for Shack to come in she penned a note to the daily prophet. She smiled as she finished it and then gave the letter to a mail owl for delivery.

Senior Auror Shacklebolt stepped in to her office "You called boss?"

Amelia stood up "Shack we need to change tactics. I want you to find ten Aurors who can train people to fight…." Shack began to smile as he listened. In his mind this should have been what they should have been doing years ago.

Harry was sitting at the study desk reading an advanced transfiguration book when the speaker began to blare. "Help, we need help. We are under attack. Please send Aurors as quickly as possible."

Another voice answered "This is Auror Whitcomb. Who are you and what is your location?" he asked as he heard explosions in the background.

"I am Claude Abernathy and we are located at Granbury circle, please hurry!" the voice said excitedly.

Harry was up and going to call out as the girls entered with Gabby on Fleur's shoulder as Anthera. They had their wands out and ready to go. Harry didn't hesitate as the girls grabbed on to him "Gabby Granbury circle if you please." Hermione began to chant a glamour charm as they flashed away.

When they landed in a small alleyway between two buildings they felt and saw flashes of magic off to their left. Harry cautiously led them to the mouth of the alley to take a look. He became angry almost instantly as death eaters were dragging people out of their houses and businesses on both sides of the street. It looked to be about twenty or so death eaters.

Harry whispered "We will hobble along until we are close enough and then let them have it. Aim to kill because I don't want to have to deal with them more than once."

They were all dressed and looked like much older people. Daphne and Hermione looked like they were carrying a much disabled Gabby between them. Harry and Fleur hung back as Harry was hobbling along with a cane while Fleur assisted him.

When they were thirty feet away a death eater saw them and called "Oi, get over here!"

Hermione said with a withered voice "We are trying sir. We are old and sick and can't move as well as we once did."

The death eater scowled and then started to push them to go faster making them stumble. The other death eaters began to laugh. The death eater then took Harry's cane from him and began to push and shove him along.

Harry let him do it once then when he attempted to do it twice Harry turned and placed his palm on the center of his chest and cast a stunner which threw the death eater back thirty yards. The rest of the death eaters were stunned for seconds as Hermione, Daphne and Gabby threw slicing hexes at the nearest death eaters. Fleur turned and cast a series of bludgeoners, hexes, and a spells designed to weaken a person shields.

Before the death eaters knew what was happening eight within their ranks were down. Hermione and Gabby cast Hermione's new power draining shield. Four death eaters fired curses and then began trying to break the connection. They were dead within seconds as their cores were completely drained.

Harry looked around and found only eight death eaters were left. Harry hollered out "Fight or die that is your option. I see forty magicals against eight Death eaters. Pull your bloody wands and cast something at them!"

Everyone looked confused for a second and then spells started coming from the group of villagers. Soon there were only two death eaters left. They looked at each other in surprise before apparating away.

The villagers cheered when they saw the death eaters leave. Harry and the girls laughed and clapped others on the back before quietly slipping into an alley and apparating back to Hogwarts.

When the Aurors arrived ten minutes later with thirty Aurors they found the villagers celebrating their victory. As the Aurors looked over the death eaters bodies they began to question the villagers and found the same story over and over. They fought back and they won that day.

A daily prophet reporter came minutes later and began taking pictures and listening to the questioning to get the story. The Headline the next day infuriated Voldemort.

**Little Hamlet of Granbury Circle defeat Death eater attack!**

The article had many people talking for the next two days. Amelia smiled at Shack the next morning. "Well that was very quick results even for you."

Shack sat down "I wish I could take credit for it but it wasn't my brilliant leadership. I have barely got the training teams organized. No there were five villagers who stood up on their own and began to fight back. The old man was the one that encourage the others to start firing spells and then when they did the fight was over in minutes. Not one villager was harmed or killed and they killed eighteen death eaters. It is usually the other way around."

Amelia seemed suddenly distracted before she asked "Were the five missing villager's one man and four women."

Shack looked surprised "Well from the descriptions we received that is the best we could place in the report. The other villagers couldn't remember where they lived."

Amelia smiled "Odd that right?" Shack nodded his agreement. "Even still this proves the course we are taking is the right thing to do. The results themselves tell us all we need to know. You should get this plan accelerated as quickly as possible much faster than the normal government pace."

Harry and his four girls arrived at the town center of Granbury Circle at noon the next day. He had the volunteer Elves lay out a feast for all the one hundred and thirty residents. When they had gathered around and began a celebration he stood on a podium and got everyone's attention.

Harry smiled as the Daily Prophet reporter and photographer he had invited began to take pictures. "My name is Harry Potter." He announced as the villagers gasped. "I came here today because of your valiant actions and you give me hope that our fellow countrymen can and will fight evil. I am willing to sacrifice my effort and my time fighting evil for people like you. You deserve it so please give yourselves a round of applause."

Harry then waited for it to quite down "I came to help you celebrate because of what you did and to let you know I was listening. I also came to offer you my protection as Lord Potter because if I know Voldemort he will want to retaliate and will try to come with forces you can't handle."

The people suddenly quieted "I have placed a charm on the town center. If you call I will come to defend you with my last breath, if necessary. I also offer to ward this town against any from entering with evil intent. It will not hold Voldemort at bay forever but it will give you ample time to call me to help you. This is my promise to you."

Harry looked at the reporter and stated loudly "For the rest of this country my message to you is this "Evil wins when good men and women do nothing. I will always support those who stand up against Evil."

They remained in the village for many more hours to celebrate with the villagers. They made many new friends. The next day the headlines read

"**Potter vows to protect village of Granbury Circle form Voldemort**

**and offers the same for those who stand up to evil!"**

**IS OUR SAVIOR BACK?**

Lorne Greengrass looked at the paper and frowned and realized Potter was playing the dark lord like a fiddle. If the Dark lord saw this he would no doubt attempt to wipe the village from the face of the planet. The trouble as he saw it that is exactly what he would try to do. He carefully considered hiding this from his Lord but knew it would eventually find its way to him anyway. Lorne reluctantly got up and went to find him.

Lorne's prediction was very accurate. Lord Voldemort ranted for a few minutes and then turned to him. "I know what you will say and I know this is a brazen trap by Potter. I know all of this but it does not do any good because I have no choice."

Lorne placed his hand behind his back "My Lord there is always a choice."

Voldemort shook his head "Not now and not with the way things stand. I cannot ignore this." Voldemort sat in his chair "How many recruits did we lose last night?"

Lorne frowned "Four my Lord and only one had been marked."

Voldemort rose from his seat "This is exactly why I must do something. I have to wipe this village out, to the last man, woman, and child. It is a symbol and a call for people to rally to fight me and my cause. Potter by giving them protection is showing people they can defy me. This does nothing but undermine my organization."

Lorne turned to the window "My Lord he has already done that. You can't change it by hitting the village. It will only weaken you further." He gave a sigh "There is more bad news "Potter is going after the rest of your funding. He and the nine other richest families threatened the Goblins to quit using their bank if they didn't stop loaning money to your eleven families who support you. In three days the goblins will announce this to the public."

Voldemort threw down the paper in disgust "How is a sixteen year old kid able to do all of this. Even Albus at the height of his power was not able to do something like this."

Lorne looked at him "My Lord Albus always had Charlus Potter who countered his machinations. It is why I always believed that Albus had him and James Potter removed from the situation. The trouble was you were taken out too and that left no one at the helm. Albus was very subtly shifting Britain to his agenda."

"A strong Potter in the political arena has never boded well for those on the opposing side. In recorded history no one has survived opposing a Potter and before them was the Gryffindor family line."

Voldemort said in disgust "My already limited funding is going to dry up even more all because this child is effectively cutting off my supporters from their money and profits."

"The only ray of hope is Lord Black has let it be known that they will loan money at twice the interest rate that the Goblins offered. If your supporters take it, then we will see a decrease in profits because of the rate increase, leaving us barely able to sustain you." Lorne added.

Lorne sat down next to him "My Lord I broach this topic cautiously because I know it will anger you but we must consider it. Perhaps it would be better to leave this country and rebuild our organization and rebuild our funding. As things stand now we are losing the war badly."

Voldemort's eyes flared with anger "Run away? You are telling me to let Potter win and sneak off into the night? This is the exact reason why we must go after this town the golden boy is protecting."

Lord Greengrass brow furrowed "What else can we do at this point? You and your followers have no political standing. All of your followers have been removed from the ministry; your funding will dry up very soon, and we do not have access to the wealth we once did. When Potter took out Malfoy, the Lestranges, Goyle, and Crabbe's he took with him 75% of your funds. With Malfoy gone the Black estate is beyond our reach as well.

The Ministry has done a one eighty and is no longer corruptible and has done more to hurt us than just about anyone else, other than Potter."

Lorne sipped his tea "We are getting to the point that we may not have any other choice but to flee or risk imprisonment or death. If we all die, then so too does the message we carry."

Voldemort stood up and went to the window "Potter is not smarter than us, he is not better than we are. Losing to him will not help us and he will gain more control over Britain and until his death we will not be able to return. I do not think surrendering to him is a good course of action."

Voldemort then stated slowly "There are other things that only I know that make leaving here impossible." Lord Voldemort turned to him "Prepare the senior members in two nights we will attack this slip of a town and from then forward we shall forge a new path that will end Potter. Now go I have many things to consider."

**HOGWARTS CASTLE – Next Day **

Fleur walked in and sat down beside Harry with a smile and a very odd looking device she sat down. Harry looked at her then to what she had sat there "Ok, I will bite what is that."

Fleur bit her lip "Something that will help us to end Voldemort." Fleur watched him "Aren't you going to ask me what it is?"

Harry smirked "Did Daphne have anything to do with it?"

They both heard Daphne from her potions lab yell out "I heard that Potter." Harry suddenly slapped the air and a resounding slap was heard then a squeal from Daphne.

"Master, I meant to say master." she yelled out.

Fleur chuckled "She did help with this little ditty. Hermione came up with some charms but mostly it was me." Harry hugged her "Ok what is it?"

"It is a horcrux detector set up to find more of his horcruxes, if he has any." She stated with a smile and then added "I set it with the residual magic I found on the diary and the tiara."

Harry set up and focused her attention "Have you tested it?"

Fleur grinned "I hoped you could help me since everyone else is busy. We can take it for our first run now if you like."

Harry stood up and motioned for the door. Fleur brought it with her and then held it in front of her. She hit a button and turned her body until two small antenna came out from the side. "I have a weak indication in that direction." She turned more and the antenna did it again "I have a stronger indication in that direction."

Harry asked "I take it that one is closer than the other and you have found two?"

Fleur replied "Right, at least I think that is what it means. If it does we can take them out as we find them."

Harry nodded "Ok then. Let's go to the farther one and work our way back towards Hogwarts. I will be a lot happier knowing we have most of them gone"

Fleur held up two vials "Me too and I have Basilisk venom from Gabby in case we find them."


	26. Chapter 26

**CHAPTER Twenty-Six**

They landed in a small clearing many miles away and the indicator of the horcrux increased showing the horcrux was much nearer to them than before. Fleur turned a couple of times and then pointed in a direction and they began to walk. It was fifteen more minutes before Harry stopped their progress. "This bushy hedgerow is heavily warded and it doesn't feel right. It looks like there is some kind of building located behind it."

Fleur looked through the shrubs and noticed a structure of some kind "There is a shack over there, see it?" Harry nodded.

Harry studied the wards for a few minutes "There are spell chains associated with these wards and triggers to activate other nasty things. Funny thing about triggers, get rid of them that stops the magic from acting. Harry swished his wand and heard the tinkling of glass as the triggers went away.

Harry stated "Follow me directly in my footsteps and do not deviate." They had crossed two more triggers but they were made to look like ward lines so that stepping across them would trigger the ward and what he assumed were very nasty defensive wards. Harry was fooled for some minutes but finally found a way to eliminate them. The second he crossed over the ward lines, Harry took a stick and pushed the front door open and two magically constructed snakes started automatically trying to bite anything on the front step. Harry flung them outside of the wards and they fizzled away.

He looked carefully inside the door and cast a few different revealing spells and found several triggers attached to the floor boards. Harry removed the boards with the triggers. Harry was about ready to step in when he suddenly backed out. He began to levitate everything out to include the floor boards and walls. When he finished with half the floor by the fireplace, Fleur noticed a box that had been hidden. Harry brought the box to the porch and then set it down.

He opened it slowly with a stick facing away from him and it had a nasty shot of acid or venom that was sprayed away from him "Somebody went to a lot of trouble to guard this ring." He said to Fleur. She opened the vial and let a few drops of venom hit the ring. It began to bubble as the acid in the venom began breaking down the metal of the ring.

Soon, just like the other horcruxes, a green mist developed, began screaming and then dissipated. All the darkness around the ring went away with its destruction. Harry and Fleur were about ready to leave when Harry felt a pulse of magic come from the ring. When he looked down the ring glinted. He looked at it for a moment and then suddenly levitated it into a small leather pouch.

"That is the second ring we found as a Horcrux but this has some other powerful magic that is not part of the horcrux." Harry stated.

Fleur thought for a second "You found the first at the graveyard, right?" Harry nodded.

They made their way back out of the yard when Harry felt magic building up all around him. He grabbed Fleur quickly and then apparated away. The watched from a hill 200 yards away as Death eaters suddenly started to appear. Harry watched Voldemort go to the box and then suddenly kicked it in anger.

Voldemort was looking around when Harry stood up so he could be seen. Harry placed Hermione's shield around both of them and Voldemort apparated to within twenty yards. Twenty Death eaters came with him. Harry just smiled "Hello Tommy."

Voldemort snarled as Fleur put the detector away within her robes "Potter, I might have known." Voldemort then smiled "What an opportune time for me to find you all the way out here, without any protection."

Harry just laughed "I was just about ready to say the same thing about you and your little death muncher party here. It is a perfect opportunity for me to release them to hell as they have no one here to protect them from me."

Voldemort scoffed as five Death eaters cast killing curses at him from behind. Harry didn't even flinch as the curses hit the shield and he maintained eye contact with Voldemort. Voldemort watched all five of them suddenly fight with their wands before their hair turned white and they fell down dead. Harry smirked at him "Five down and fifteen more to go." He then yawned as if bored by all of this. It pissed Voldemort because he was showing his Death Eaters how unafraid he was of them or the Dark Lord himself.

Harry suddenly came out from a small portal that opened on the back of the shield and sprayed five more with bullets. Before anyone could think to do anything he was back within his protective shield. Two death eaters cast nasty hexes that hit after the shield door closed and they fell dead soon after and added "Twelve down and eight more to go."

Voldemort looked very angry "Nobody else cast a spell!" he roared. "Impressive, a shield that drains the user of his magic. I have heard it was possible but have never seen one before. They are also illegal!"

Harry snorted "It is only illegal if you get caught. As of yet no one has been too talkative after they have been around it."

Voldemort asked "What are you doing out here?"

Harry acted surprised "Is that all you wanted to know. Well I was discovering the countryside of course. When I came upon a very heavily warded shanty it peaked my curiosity and I decided to investigate."

Voldemort looked at him to judge what he knew. He lightly probed his mind but Harry suddenly raised his hand and acted like he was knocking on a door. Voldemort felt two physical raps on his head "Hey, Tommy that is not nice. Decent people usually knock before trying to enter someone else's privacy or home."

Voldemort looked surprised before he asked "You know, don't you?'

Harry asked in reply "I know what?"

"You know my secret."Voldemort asked him as he narrowed his eyes to look at him.

While everyone was busy watching the two have their words, Fleur conjured some fairly large boulders above five of the remaining eight death eaters. The magical effort made her sweat but without warning four of them were crushed and the fifth suddenly moved but still got his leg caught and was screaming as his leg bone was crushed under the heavy boulder.

Harry smirked "Seventeen down and three to go."

Voldemort turned and stalked off "This is not over Harry Potter at another time you will not be so lucky."

Harry waved as Voldy mort and the three left "bye-bye now." He then smiled "You will see me again very soon, just before your death, most likely."

Jessup Hedgeworth had only been in the death eater ranks for a month fresh from his training. He was having second thoughts about fighting. His second thoughts suddenly found clarity as he realized that going against Potter was not a good choice. He had just stood as the Dark Lord confronted him and with very little effort Harry Potter and his girl had killed seventeen in their ranks. He apparated away and did not go with the Dark Lord. He went straight to his apartment and packed his bags before apparating across the channel to France.

Harry and Fleur left quickly before heading in the direction of London. They followed the detector all the way to Gringotts bank. When they entered the goblins looked at them strangely as four guards surrounded them.

Harry looked at the guards "I am not here to try and steal anything."

Another Goblin came from behind the row of counters "You have some sort of device. What is it and what does it do?"

Harry looked around the lobby "I cannot tell you out in the open. May we speak in private?"

The Goblin nodded and then led them to a small conference room. Four more guards had joined the procession. When they entered Harry turned to the Goblin "This is a detector for an item of Dark Magic. I am hunting it down to destroy it. I have been led here to Gringotts"

The Goblin nodded "What kind of Dark Magic?"

Fleur responded carefully "The very darkest kind involving soul magic."

The Goblin was surprised and then was angry "If somebody has brought a foul item into this bank then I am sure the manager will be very displeased. We will bring charges against them as it is against the treaty to store dark magical artifacts here."

Harry then asked "I want to ask permission to find its' location and either I or the Goblins get rid of it. I will pay for its disposal."

Goblin nodded "I will of course have to speak to the manager and I will be back momentarily."

Harry and Fleur sat in the chair to wait and five minutes later the Goblin Teller came back with a older and taller Goblin. "This is Ragnarok our bank manager." Harry and Fleur stood quickly and bowed as Harry added "It is a pleasure to see you again Manager Ragnarok. I am Lord Potter and this is one of my wives Fleur Potter."

Ragnarok stopped and looked at him before stepping into the room "Lord Potter I was told you are different from the average wizard we have met. I am glad to see that at least some of your kind have manners." He turned to the teller "Gringhand please leave us and seal this room I have private matters to discuss with Lord Potter."

Harry arched his brow but said nothing and did not seat himself until Ragnarok indicated to do so. "Lord Potter this device you brought and what it detects are why I am here. I need to know more than what I was told. If someone has violated the treaty I need to know."

Harry sighed "If this gets out it will cause many problems. I need to know that what I tell you stays between us until I tell you it is ok to tell others."

Ragnarok grinned "I will tell no one of what I learn today, you have my word."

Harry looked down and then took a breath "Lord Voldemort has made Horcruxes. I have already destroyed four of them. The fifth is somewhere in this bank and I have another that is indicated as somewhere in London. I want to get rid of them so that Lord Voldemort can be defeated."

Ragnarok looked angered "Do you know who brought this in to the bank?"

Harry replied quickly "No, Sir I do not but if it is in someone's vault that should be a sign. I am willing, regardless of where it's found, to have it destroyed or I do have a means to destroy it myself. I think the best bet would be to look at known families that had been death eaters and go from there." Harry nodded to Fleur "This detector has already found two and I believe we could find the one here, if you will allow us to do so."

Ragnarok looked thoughtful "I am allowed by treaty to remove or destroy all dark objects from our bank. If a dark item is found in a vault I am allowed to seize it and the vaults contents. So I will allow you, under heavy guard, to search for its location."

Once four guards had entered and surrounded Harry and Fleur, they were escorted across the lobby, in front of many patrons who watched with great interest. Once they entered the tunnels, Ragnarok met him "Lord Potter we already know where the item you seek is at. We found it when we transferred the contents of the Lestrange vault to yours. We were waiting for the guilty party to come here and try to claim it."

Harry stopped "You moved it to my vaults?"

Ragnarok smirked and then said "Yes, of course it was the spoils for ended line of Lestranges." Harry followed him quickly as he continued "This detector of yours will it work on other dark items or only horcruxes?"

Fleur spoke up "Actually it was modified to only work on Voldemort's horcruxes. It may be possible to modify it to work on other things but it helps to have a sample of a similar item."

Ragnarok "It sounds as if you have specific skills to do this?"

Fleur grinned "Actually the expertise lies with Harry's other wives and as a team we figured this out."

Ragnarok replied "That is a very valuable skill to have for breaking wards. Perhaps Lord Potter we could come to an arrangement to hire your wives services and it is my understanding you also know how to destroy this object?"

Harry smiled "Yes, we could help each other as always and we don't need the money. You have done so much for us already that I will help you anyway I can free of charge."

Harry then said "I will need to get Gabby here so we can destroy this one, so could you have somebody bring her to us that would be helpful." One of the guards went back up the tunnel when Ragnarok nodded to him to do so.

They went for a ride on the carts and arrived at Harry's vault five minutes later. Harry opened it and the detector went off as soon as the vault doors opened. They found it in the pile marked from the Lestrange vault and Harry opened a chest to find Hufflepuff's cup. He levitated it to the center of the room.

Twenty minutes later Gabby walked into the room and immediately turned into her basilisk form which shocked the Goblins. Harry and Fleur stood on each side of her neck and squeezed the sacks behind her head to cause the venom to spray on the cup. It took two minutes for the cup to deform and begin to melt. Next the green mist appeared above it before it began to scream and then disappeared quickly.

Ragnarok watched as Gabby turned back "That is a most interesting Animagus form to have. Did you know that you could make a small fortune from the Venom milking that you could do?"

Gabby frowned "I am not a farm animal to be harvested from!" Harry couldn't help but to laugh as Daphne often teased her about being milked which did irritate Gabby. Gabby reached over and punched Harry "It is not funny Mr. Potter."

Fleur was laughing too and quipped back "Well it is a little."

Gabby rolled her eyes and then talked to Ragnarok who sent two more guards to come back with two jars. Gabby gave them about a half galleon of her venom which made the Manager very happy. Gabby was absently looking down at many items when she came to a necklace that almost glinted at her. She held it and then asked Harry "I feel a strong pull to this necklace, may I have it Harry?"

Harry grinned "Of course you can." As an afterthought "I guess I should really bring all of you down here so that you each pick out some things you want from our vault."

The three left the bank rather quickly after that and made their way out into the muggle side of London. Fleur was steadily tracking another horcrux which led them to the seedier part of the town. When a couple of seedy looking guys began to pay too much attention to Gabby and Fleur, Harry decided that a notice-me-not charm was a very good idea. This caused the three men following them to suddenly turn in confusion.

Harry began to recognize the street they were on and then stood between number 11 and number 13 Grimmauld place. Harry could see number twelve but Fleur and Gabby couldn't as they had never been here after Sirius recast the fidelus charm from the end of summer. Harry grabbed their hands and led them up the steps to knock on the door.

Remus opened the door "Harry…what are you doing here?"

Harry frowned back at him "Looking for something I have been looking for, for a month!"

Remus eyes widened "Here, you think one of them is here?"

Fleur showed the detector "That is what this says." Remus opened the door and followed them to the various rooms until they opened the pantry door. The detector revealed a strong indication that it was somewhere in the pantry. They found a blanket and a floorboard that was able to be pulled up. It was filled with various items from family members that Kreacher had tucked there over the years. It took very little time to find Slytherin's necklace among the items.

Gabby transformed and after placing the necklace in the sink, they helped Gabby spray it with her venom. Five minutes later it was destroyed and the soul piece died within it.

Remus set it down heavily "I can't believe you found one here?" Remus sat in thought "I wonder if Regulas was holding it for Lord Voldemort?"

Kreacher popped in and was smiling "Youse have done what Master asked me to accomplish years ago. Kreacher is very happy, even if you are a wolfie, Veela, and a half blood. You have helped Kreacher and for this Kreacher is indebted to you." Kreacher bowed and then got them tea.

Remus sat with his mouth open in shock "Kreacher, did master Regulas ask you to destroy this for him?"

Kreacher looked saddened "Yes, just before he was killed by the bad death wizards. He said that Voldemort was a bad person and that I should not help him. He asked me if anything happened to get rid of the necklace as it was full of bad magic." Kreacher didn't look very happy "Kreacher tried many times but the magic of the necklace protected it and he could not do as he was told. Kreacher couldn't be a good elf."

Harry grinned "So Sirius's brother, in the end was not a bad wizard and he was against Voldemort."

Kreacher nodded "Kreacher was ready to attack but heard you wanted to destroy it and help make Kreacher a good elf for house Black." Kreacher seemed hesitant "Can Master Harry talk to master Sirius and let the Master know I will be a good elf from now on?"

Harry smiled "Yes, I will and I will tell him not to treat you so badly." Harry waved his fingers and handed Kreacher a newly conjured Slytherin Locket "Here take this and remember Regulas fondly and as good wizard." Kreacher smiled and then put it over his neck and then walked out of the kitchen.

Remus turned to Harry "You know as long as I have been around Sirius and this house I have never seen Kreacher act nicely to anyone. Sirius won't believe it when he comes here tonight. He will probable think Kreacher has poisoned his food or something." This caused Harry to laugh.


	27. Chapter 27

**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**

The three entered the room of requirement and found Daphne and Hermione reading tomes. Harry threw down a burlap sack with the melted lumps that were the horcruxes. "We have them all. We have six horcruxes and the only one missing, if you two are right, is the one remaining in Lord Voldemort.

Hermione looked into the bag. "So you got three today?"

Fleur smiled "Yep! One at a place called little Haggleton, one at Gringotts, and one at Sirius's home."

Daphne sat up and listened to what had happen as the three of them told the day's events.

The next morning they were awakened by a house elf from Headmistress McGonagall asking for a meeting as soon as possible. They gathered together and landed directly in the Headmistress's office. Minerva wasn't even surprised by their appearance but Amelia was and stood up quickly before realizing who it was and then sat down.

Minerva looked over at her "I am not even surprised when they just show up here. Harry seems to be able to go anywhere he wishes, regardless of the wards."

Harry smiled "It does come in handy. Imagine what havoc I could have caused as a firstie if I had known then what I know now?"

Minerva shuddered and quipped "Like that stopped you from doing things anyway."

Amelia was chuckling "All right Harry enough of the distractions. What news do you have for me?"

Harry turned over the bag to her "These were Horcruxes and evidently Tom made seven of them. In there are five and there was one in me and now all that is left is the one in Voldemort himself."

Amelia looked very surprised and then horrified "That is how he came back?" Harry nodded silently to her. "Oh good heavens that man is an abomination even as Dark Lords go."

Amelia listened as Harry continued "Tom during the ritual last year didn't get his enemies blood. He got one of his follower's blood because Wormtail had to finish the ritual in a certain time or fail. He took Rockwood's blood and used it. Had he used my blood, someone he considered as an enemy, the ritual would have made him much more powerful. As it is today he is greatly weakened. It is my understanding he does not cast spells even in battle, he just directs his people."

Amelia added "It is my understanding that rituals not done correctly or done with shortcuts fail miserable over time."

Hermione looked at her "Our research revealed the same thing. Had he used Harry's blood they would almost equal each other in power but they are far from it as it stands and we think there is a possibility that he is weakening."

Fleur then added "We met him in little Haggleton two days ago and he tried to confront us but lost seventeen men before he left. He didn't cast one spell."

Daphne then finished "Since we now have the horcruxes taken care of we need to directly attack him and see if he can be hurt."

Harry grinned "We believe that if he is directly attacked his true abilities will fail him, so that is what we are going to work on for the next few weeks."

Amelia stood up "Just remember the more cornered he feels, the more desperate he becomes. Keep me in the loop Mr. Potter." Amelia went through the floo to her office.

That night another attack came with a plea for help from a town in Northern Scotland. It was only thirty or forty miles away from the school. They prepared to head to it as quickly as possible.

Harry usually landed on the outside of the town and made their way towards it but for some reason decided to land disillusioned in the town center with a pub and a store as the local focal point. When they looked around they found no fighting, screaming, or explosions occurring. If anything the town center was dead, not even the pub was open.

Harry thought _"I think this is wrong as the Pub isn't even making noise at ten pm."_

Daphne thought "_Hold one." Suddenly on the side of town five distinct pops could be heard that sounded very much like apparition."_

_The five heard someone whisper very loudly "Jaston start with the noises."_

Then they heard three thumps on the Pub's roof and it suddenly came to life as sounds of merriment and then screams of panic came from within._ Harry thought out "Definitely a trap and well thought out on their part."_

Fleur asked_ "Leave or fight?"_

Hermione chuckled in thought_ "This is an opportunity to shock them very well. Maybe if we are quiet enough they won't even know we are here until no one is able to return to Voldemort alive."_

Harry turned to Daphne_ "Can you stay here and cause distractions?"_

Daphne smiled as she answered_ "Yes, all day long."_

Harry turned to the rest_ "We are going to hit the guys on the roof of the pub and then stay together as we hit anyone else we find."_

Harry apparated them silently to the back corner of the roof top. Unfortunately it was practically on top of two look outs posted there. Harry and Hermione both stunned them but it caused too much noise. Harry looked around and counted over ten death eaters in the vicinity and began a systematic approach to taking them out. Hermione immediately sent up her special shield which caused three to lock up until they were drained.

The other five were distracted by the attack and trying to get the others with them to assist. Daphne's distractions were causing real problems with the other death eaters and causing confusion. They did not hear the other fight occurring but Daphne had them chasing around ghosts as she led them through the streets right behind an unseen attacking force.

Within seconds the leader was knocked out and the others were taken out permanently. Unknown to Daphne or Harry there were fifteen death eaters chasing her phantom forces. Once Harry had the roof cleared he managed to apparate into the pub to find five death eaters holding the townspeople hostage.

Harry apparated up to the roof and explained it too them. _"We will go to the men's room and then come out into a little hallway. I want everyone to pick a man and then take them out. I will take two." _They all nodded at him and then apparated into the rest room.

They were met at the vestibule by one death eater who probable heard them enter. Harry stunned him very quickly before the death eaters could really get their bearings. Harry thought _"1, 2, 3 – Go!"_

They each appeared behind a death eater and stunned. Gabby didn't almost see the wand come from the crowd at her until it was too late. She ducked and hit the person with a cutting curse that sliced their shoulder and head off. _"Watch out death eaters dressed as natives."_ She thought to the others.

Harry turned to find two coming towards him and sent a mass stunner spell that got five of them. When he turned he saw Hermione about ready to be attacked with a dagger and cast a shield before another mass stunner hit four others. Hermione turned when she heard the shield being challenged. She began casting stunners quickly until all twenty of the people in the pub were stunned.

Harry killed the ones with wands out and that left ten people as unknowns. Hermione stated out loud. "I wonder if any of them were from the village at all? This was a very sophisticated plan and had we not been as vigilant they would have gotten us."

Harry frowned "I only had ten that didn't have weapons or wands out."

Fleur stated quickly "Let's see if they have wands or anything on them. If not then I would venture to say that they are villagers forced to participate."

Harry nodded his head in agreement "We are not going to risk waking them or allowing them to fight with us. Leave them here stunned while we take out the other death eaters."

They went out the front door to hear Daphne laughing as she ran the other stupid death eaters on a merry chase. She felt them near "This is actually fun. I actually got them to stun two of their own as they ran around a house and caught up to their tail."

Hermione and Fleur were laughing as Harry just shook his head "Wonderful bring them to that alley and we will set a trap for them." Daphne smiled and then nodded.

Soon the thirteen death eaters came running down the road and as they came by Hermione, Gabby, and Fleur began picking them off by the rear. There were five left that entered the alley. Hermione and Fleur stood by the entrance to the alley and managed to get two more as they made their way to where Harry was.

Harry became visible and this stopped their advance and they held their wands on him. The leader looked back and only saw two guys behind him "Shite. Where are the others?"

A female voice sounded out from the walls "Defeated of course. You are surrounded now surrender." The lead guy looked very dejected and then dropped his wand.

Harry frowned "Every death eater carries at least two wands and other weapons. You have five seconds to throw whatever you got on the ground or I can start throwing cutting curses like there is no tomorrow." The leader then threw another wand and a dagger out.

Harry looked them over "Who cooked up the scheme for tonight's festivities?"

The Leader said slowly "The Dark Lord. He was sure that your saving people thing would cause you to let your guard down and the death eaters disguised as villagers could easily kill you."

Hermione from behind asked him "What did you learn from tonight?"

He turned around "The Dark lord's agenda doesn't stand a chance."

Harry then asked "How many more men does he have now?"

The leader turned around and scowled "I may be defeated tonight but that doesn't mean I am willing to give up. Purebloods have to protect ourselves against those that want to change the life we have worked to build in Britain."

Harry cast a cutting curse "I do not have the time to bicker with an idiot."

Harry turned to the man on his right "How many men does Voldemort have left?"

The man began to shake as he watched the other guy twitching on the ground. "Really I don't know the precise numbers. I have only seen thirty-five or forty at any one time."

Fleur asked "How many new faces have you seen?"

The guy gulped "A few, it use to be more every month but it has dwindle the last six months." Harry stunned the remaining men and left them bound and naked in the town square. The Aurors arrived ten minutes after they left to find the villagers stunned and five more stunned death eaters bound and naked out in front of the pub.

Once the aurors got the story, they took the bound death eaters to the ministry cells and a trip to the Wizgenmont for trial.

When Voldemort found that this raiding party had not returned after an hour he went to the town to see what had happened. He found none of his men and plenty of Aurors investigating the scene. He quickly surmised from his roof top vantage that his entire force of thirty-six men had been eliminated. The death eaters posing as villagers had all been captured and not one of Potter's people had been hurt. Voldemort returned to his hideout very dejected.

The girls returned to the room of requirement and wound down from tonight's stressful activities. When Harry returned a few minutes later they adjourned to an oversized prefect's bath and when they began to wash each other's back, one thing led to another.


	28. Chapter 28

**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT **

It had been a week since they had the last attack. Unknown to Harry Voldemort had no support from any dark creature and he had only four followers remaining. It was getting harder and harder to hide in the magical world and with very little funds remaining in the coffers, he had to go truly underground by hiding in the muggle world.

Everyday Voldemort's magic had been slipping or failing outright. Today he was lucky if he could do lumos. As he kept reviewing his tomes he found it was all too clear that his magic was maintaining his body and as the days progressed he knew the time for this bodies demise was close at hand, he was dying and there was nothing he could do about it.

He had taken to wearing muggle clothing and taking long walks in the afternoon. After the third day he released all of his followers and told them not to return. One afternoon he came upon a muggle shop that sold replicas of the old cap and ball guns. He remembered on one of his many trips abroad that he had fired this particular type. He knew that all one needed was some gun powder, a flint to spark ignition of the gun powder, and a slug or metal ball for a bullet that he could make himself.

In a moment of clarity he knew what he had to do and with something he hadn't felt in many years, he found a purpose to his life. He went inside and bought a small knick –knack and stole the cap and ball gun. He left the shop smiling and returned to the abandoned building he had taken residence in last week.

He prepared by gathering all the material he needed. He found lead in weights used to fish somehow, he never understood muggles and probable never would. He had a terrible time finding gunpowder until he happened on some fireworks and reading the warning he found gunpowder is what made them go up and then explode.

He had everything ready and was sitting back enjoying his afternoon tea. His one problem had been how to get Harry Potter out to get close enough to make his plan work. He was not able to get into Hogwarts and an appearance into Diagon Alley was sure to get him arrested.

Voldemort knew now that his death was certain which gave him an advantage over Harry Potter because he would be reborn again as he had ensured it. He knew of one that had escaped Harry's grasp, it was well hidden and would never be found. A paper suddenly flew onto the table as he was in thought.

When a headline flashed into his mind he suddenly smiled. He went to get his writing material with a much brighter outlook.

The daily prophet article was staring back at Harry just as hard as he was staring had it.

**I HAVE HAD ENOUGH! MEET ME AT DIAGON ALLEY SATURDAY NOON – LET'S FINISH THIS! – LORD VOLDEMORT.**

Hermione and Daphne sat down on each side of him and they had very concerned looks. Harry felt their presence but did not respond immediately. He finally sat the paper down and calmly said "I know what you are going to say. It is a trap. Don't take the bait and it will not be good for you."

Hermione and Daphne both relaxed a little until Harry said the next "The other side of the coin is that we can finally finish this once and for all. Our lives can be taken off hold dealing with this demi-god and we can move on with ours the way we want."

This caused Daphne to tense and Hermione followed seconds later. Daphne snorted "You can't believe that Lord Thingy just wants to stand before you and die?"

Harry looked at her "Absolutely not! He is up to something and we know it. We have systematically removed his funding, his support, and most importantly his followers." Harry turned to Hermione "We can be very sure he has lost his magic, or very close to it."

Hermione sighed "Sometimes the most dangerous opponent is the one that has nothing to lose. Lord Voldemort has nothing to lose here. We have taken everything from him."

Harry smiled "Because of the absolute brilliance of the four women who stand with me." Harry sighed "This has to end eventually and we all know it, why not now?" Harry hesitated "Something tells me that this is the moment, this is what we have strived for and to walk away now… well it isn't the right thing to do."

Daphne's head hit the table "We are not going to talk you out of this are we?"

Harry smirked "Both of you know that I will listen, I have always listened to you but I think the problem is that what I am telling you is logical and we have the upper hand here. My belief is that Voldemort believes he has his horcruxes safe out there and that if he dies, then it will only help his situation."

Hermione sighed "I think that too but that only makes me more afraid. Are we being cocky, to self-assured of ourselves that we are ignoring the obvious?"

Daphne sat up "That is my greatest fear as well. I once told you Harry that I wanted to be able to have freedom from a male running my life. I should have said I only want you living my life with me because I need you here more than you know."

Harry winked at her "What no threats from the queen?"

Daphne turned to look at him with tears in her eyes "No…no threats I love you Harry and I am very afraid for you, for Hermione, for us and my world needs you in it more than I have told you…please don't make fun of me." Daphne got up and ran away.

Harry looked down "I know all of you are afraid but all of what we have done has led to this moment and I cannot change my fate. I need to see this through." Harry grabbed Hermione's hand "Don't forget I have my fears too."

Saturday came and they had all spent as much time together as possible. The discussions had been over and they all put on brave faces for Harry. Harry smiled at them as he always had. It was 11:45 AM. They were all dressed and ready for Noon to come.

Harry with a kiss to their cheeks, Apparated them to Diagon alley. They landed in the middle of the street and looked at a crowd that had grown steadily for the last hour. Lord Voldemort had watched them come in from a position on a roof next to them. Harry seemed detached and showed no outside appearances of fear or apprehension.

At 11:59 AM Voldemort yelled down to the alley below. "Mr. Potter you came."

Harry said nothing but immediately reached out and pulled Voldemort to the ground. Voldemort rolled with the movement and then stood before dusting himself off quickly twenty feet away from him. Hermione, Daphne, Fleur, and Gabby moved back from him to give him some room.

Voldemort sneered "Still full of theatrics I see."

Harry answered with an even tone "You asked for this. So what is the plan?"

Voldemort pulled a sword and held it up as he threw his wand and a dagger to the ground. "Harry we duel of course. I thought perhaps we could do this the old fashioned and duel with swords, if you are up to it."

Harry dropped his outer robes and then pulled the Sword of Gryffindor to hold up. The crowd gasped as he did so. Voldemort stated "A most impressive weapon." Harry then threw his wand behind him before advancing to close the distance between them.

Harry kept the sword up as he threw on the ground the burlap bag of his Horcruxes "I just wanted you to know Tom that after today there will be no coming back, no resurrection in your future."

Voldemort stepped back "That is impossible. I hid them."

Harry smiled "Surprise!" Harry then launched an attack to begin the duel. Both men traded hits back and forth but neither could gain an advantage over the other. After five minutes Voldemort had gotten seriously weaker and left his middle open as Harry thrust his sword through Voldemort's abdomen.

Voldemort dropped his sword and kept moving forward on the sword driving it through himself even more. Voldemort looked at Harry and grunted through the pain "I knew today would be my last on earth. I knew that you were going to be the one to kill me."

Voldemort almost had a smile "I remembered one thing about the prophesy…" he wheezed out through his clenched teeth "Neither can survive!" Voldemort reached in his robe and pulled out the Flintlock pistol and fired the round straight up through Harry's chin. Both men fell to the ground and their lifeless eyes looked up into the sky.

Harry the instance before he felt the bullet enter below his chin "Thought Hermione and Daphne are going to kill me." As he fell to the ground he felt his consciousness leave his body and then found himself looking down as four women cried over him.

It was a few minutes later he felt a presence beside him and then looked over to find death looking down too. Harry closed his eyes and tears fell down his cheeks "I am truly dead and I can't go back, can I?"

Death watched the scene below them "No, your destiny has been fulfilled. You were necessary to fulfill a need to rid the world of the darkness."

Harry looked at Hermione and Daphne hitting his chest in anger "I never did get a break… not one time. I never got my family or children or any kind of life. One year of happiness with fifteen years of misery."

A woman came by "You will have heirs young Harry. Three of your women were pregnant."

Harry in anger flipped her arm from his shoulder "Great more children that will never know a parent. Just what the world needs."

Harry stomped off as Death said "Harry loss is all a part of this."

Harry turned on them "What did you lose or you," he pointed at them both "Lose to get here?"

They had dumb looks before Harry "Nothing, which just shows you that the people running this show just say the words because they feel nothing."

Harry was walking and he looked around before entering a clearing that was unlike he had ever seen before. He found a small clearing with a small pond with the clearest water he had ever seen. He sat there for many minutes and looked at his image and he felt the sense of loss but worse he felt the grief of having hurt those he loved most in the world. The tears flowed from his eyes in rivulets as he kneeled and cried like he never had before.

Soon he felt someone beside him but never looked up but he heard a soft voice female voice say "I felt the same way when I got here. My baby was taken from me because I had to fulfill some destiny."

Harry sputtered out "Why though. They ask so much from some and in return we get only more sorrow, more heartache."

The soft voice said nothing for many minutes "Don't you want to look on them. To see how they are doing."

Harry shook his head "No, it will only hurt more as I will realize all that I lost and how I have hurt those that I loved."

Harry finally looked up and recognized his mother's face. She moved to embrace him and he moved away "No, I am tired of having hope for it all to be pulled away from me. I don't want to touch or be touched or to feel ever again. I don't want to be hurt or to hurt others that choose to love me." Harry ran off and continued to run. Lily Potter the mother he had never known began to cry and then finally she became mad. They, the fates, had been overly cruel and now her son would deal with no one and that she couldn't abide by."

Lilly Potter then began to march herself to the great conclave, the center of all in this realm. Most did not go as they were not wanted but her child had been hurt so greatly and by someone and she wanted to fix it and fix it she would.

It seemed like days or months as time passed differently here. She reached the center of the conclave and found beings of light seated around a circle of shimmering light viewing something. She asked a passerby who seemed to be doing some task "Who is in charge here?"

The small man looked at her strangely "In charge?"

Lilly looked angered "Yes, who decides what happens, how someone's life will be?"

The small man looked flustered and pointed to the beings of light "The light ones of course. They follow and adjust the time."

Lilly scowled and walked over to them "Who is in charge here?" the beings continued to murmer and look on ignoring her completely. Lilly angered even more jumped into the middle of the pool and watched the ripples disrupt their viewing.

One screamed "Get out we must see how to adjust things and you are disrupting our great work."

Lilly looked at the being that had spoken "You have done a great harm and you have done an injustice that must be fixed. She pointed at her feet "Look what you have caused."

They saw Harry Potter much older and scraggly perched near a rock ledge. Tears still streamed down his face as they looked like he had been crying for many years. To his right were three women who were trying to reach out to him. They were distraught as Harry ignored their plea.

Lilly looked on and said with disdain "Your manipulations have damaged and hurt his soul so badly he has withdrawn into himself and will not accept any kindness nor any help from others. How can you do this to anyone?"

A being stood up "We are sorry but in various times one must sacrifice to save the rest, it is for the greater good you must understand."

Lilly wiped the tears from her eyes "All the rest of us can make choices to go back to the human realm, to live again but you have place such hurt upon him that he trust no one and will not risk hurting or being hurt ever again. You have condemned his soul to an eternity of loneliness and unhappiness… how can that be fair?"

Lilly looked very distraught "How can this end be justified?"

The being spoke up "We are greatly sorry for his pain but we cannot change what has been. He must choose to move on!"

Another being said softly but firmly "You must remove yourself from our work so we can continue."

Lilly looked over and flopped down "No, I will not. What value is your work if one who deserved better is condemned to a living hell."

The being was about to speak again but a great shaft of light came down and enveloped them all. Another spiritual being alighted next to Lilly and then gentle lifted her up. "Child your plea has been heard and I come to address it. You have done well for your child."

The spirit turned to the beings of light and looked at each one "Your task is a great one and you have done well. As with any great undertaking there are great mistakes made." The Spirit pointed at Harry "You have made one to shoulder a heavy burden to such an extent that he can be said to be living and dead at the same time. His soul is not yours to damage in such a way. His soul belongs to me and I cannot bear the anguish of losing one."

A light being spoke "Great one we had to make a choice and this was the best to save as many as possible."

The Spirit smiled at them "I do not blame you for your choice as it is your right to do so. But the anguish this choice caused is too great and thus he has been damaged beyond repair and lost to me and those that loved him and to those he had loved. Your choice placed great weight upon his shoulders and then we never released that burden when he accomplished his task and came to us. It could have been different and thus not caused him such grief."

The spirit smiled at Lilly "His end would thus be more justified and his soul returned to me some where farther in time."

"I require you to each touch him to understand his grief and to help you in your choices in the future." The spirit said gently to them.

Each being of light as they touched Harry wept in great sorrow. Once done they watched as the Spirit twirled the view of time and the scene of Harry's final battle was frozen within the portal's depths.

The spirit smiled at them "I ask that in the future you do not over look the obvious things that you can do so that I do not lose a soul from your choices."

**The final Battle** -

"I knew today would be my last on earth. I knew that you were going to be the one to kill me." Voldemort stated with glee in his eyes. Voldemort almost had a smile "I remembered one thing about the prophesy…" he wheezed out through his clenched teeth "Neither can survive!" Voldemort reached in his robe and pulled out the Flintlock pistol and fired but the flames did not propel the lead ball out of the flintlock pistol. They expanded to burn into Voldemort's chest. Voldemort looked at Harry in surprise as he fell backwards dead.

Daphne, Fleur, and Hermione screamed "Harry!" they ran as Harry fell backwards very confused and very shocked. He had a lucid vision where he felt the bullet kill him and he moved on to know years of pain and deep hurt from loss.

Daphne was in anguish and was angry began to pound his chest "Damn you Potter. You wake up. You made me fall in love with you and you are not going to leave me…"

In another realm the Spirit looked upon the beings of light "Is it not fool hardy to believe that gunpowder from fireworks does not expand fast enough to propel the lead ball? As you can see his soul is no longer lost to me but will become another nexus point in time if you have need. Remember along with the burden you must grant a boon and allow the soul to heal." The spirit disappeared from their view.

Next to Gabby who was looking on with great concern the Spirit came to her and she felt it next to her. She looked over and the Spirit smiled "Do not be distraught as your journey will be long but I promise you that one day you will be gifted with a child, a child of Harry's."

Gabby smiled and then the spirit continued "You are the first of many creations that Harry has forged for that is his greatest gift." The spirit then held her necklace from Harry and squeezed it in his hands. "Make sure as they end each life that they interface with the necklace before their last breath and tell no one of this." Gabby just nodded as the spirit disappeared.

Harry flipped his eyes open and said loudly "Oww!'

Daphne stopped and looked at him in shock "Damn you Potter did you do this as a trick. I hate you."

Harry stood up and then Daphne walked away before turning sharply about and then grabbed his collar and kissed him fiercely "I hate you but I am ever so glad you are alive and I love you like there is no tomorrow… Master." She then slapped him with a little smirk "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" She walked away to sit on the steps of Gringotts.

For the next two hours as Fleur and Hermione clung to him, the Aurors questioned him while people milling about thanked him or wished him well. They finally finished and then sat beside Daphne.

Daphne looked at him "I have memories from a life lived without you. A son I named Harry James Potter Junior in memory of you and a very lonely life. I also remember when we got to another place of us trying to reach out for you but in your anguish you ignored us."

Daphne looked deeply into his eyes "Something happened and you did not die and everything that did happen was undone. Can you explain that Potter?"

Harry scratched his head and looked confused before a little smile came on his face "Not in a million years. I have some strange memories as well, memories that are very unpleasant. I think the most important thing to remember is that I own your ass Greengrass and strange things happening around me is normal. All you need to remember is to say Yes master when told to do something or face the consequences if you don't."

Hermione and Fleur tried not to laugh as Daphne retorted "You are delusional Potter. I am not some plaything for your amusement." Harry snapped his fingers and a collar appeared around her neck.

Daphne scowled "Potter!"


	29. Chapter 29

**CHAPTER TWENTY- Nine**

Gabby pushed herself back from her desk overlooking her home for over five centuries. "That is exactly the way it happened. When Harry killed the last dark lord to exist on earth."

The reporter stated "It seems so barbaric and so unremarkable."

Gabby turned to look at him "Unremarkable? That was a sixteen year old man that never had a break in his life, beaten, starved, abused, and spent the better part of his existence feeling unloved. It was remarkable he didn't replace the Dark lord because he could have."

The Reporter seemed contrite "I am sorry I mean no disrespect mother. I find your life and your journey far more interesting."

Gabby sighed as she responded "Ellis that was the beginning of my journey. It has defined me for the last 2,000 years. It is why every human refers to me as mother and yet I have never bore a child of my own."

Ellis set up straighter "It is because you saved the human race from an alien attack in the twenty-third century. If not for you the Taylons would have wiped our existence from the universe. In the end your Animagus forms defeated them as they had no defense against your basilisk stare or your venom."

Gabby looked at him as he continued "It was you that went to their home world and confronted their council leaders and freed them from their controllers as well. You saved two species in the end."

Gabby laughed "Yet you say that what Harry did was unremarkable? Harry saved me first. Harry created me with his extraordinary magic. He gave me life when I had died. Gabrielle Delacour a little Veela girl died and Gabrielle Potter was born. It was three centuries later because of that day that I was able to save our world because of what he created that day."

Ellis looked down "Yet it was a two centuries later, after his death, that you railed whenever you heard his name."

Gabby let tears flow from her eyes "Because after Hermione, Daphne, and Fleur died, I had our family around but I had no one to be close to. After Harry's death my three co-wives found out they were pregnant with Harry's children. Daphne had the twins, James and Sirius, Hermione had Lilly, and Fleur had Gabrielle and Jacob. They had Harry's children but I was barren and could not carry life. I was alone and I struck out in my grief. It was very unfair to Harry and to his memory and I have always regretted it."

Gabby paced in front of the massive picture window "They have never been able to figure out what I am or how I was created. To me I exist and the first two hundred years after their deaths were very hard as I kept seeing all the people I love die off one after the other. I never grew old, never moved on and that for me was the hardest of all. I looked forward to the day I could be with Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Fleur. After three hundred years I felt cheated and I blamed Harry for that broken promise."

Ellis stood beside her "But there has been respite in your existence. The historicals tell us this."

Gabby smiled "Oh yes." She stated as she fondled the necklace she had been given by Harry so long ago.

Ellis asked her "It is that I wish to write about in the article. It is this unique and unheard of phenomenon that I want to tell the readers about. Do you know how it happens?"

Gabby spun "No, I don't. I think the fates, the gods, or the supreme being realized that if I was going to be immortal that I would require some respite. That I would need to have my heart and soul recharged every so often or go insane."

"Every four to five hundred years my loves return to me. In that time children are born to the Potter descendant's that look exactly like Harry, Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne. It is always Fleur born first, Hermione next, Daphne, and then Harry last. They look exactly like their namesakes in every detail.

The first time I saw Fleur I freaked out because she looked exactly like I remembered. Two years later I found Hermione while walking in the park. I thought I was losing my mind. I began to cry and then I hugged her. When I separated the girl looked at me and asked "Gabby where am I? Where is Harry?"

"I passed out and when I awakened in the hospital where Fleur and Hermione were looking at me very concerned. While I had been out Fleur had touched my necklace and her memories returned to her. Once we talked to each other, it was Hermione who figured out that the necklace had special qualities and that it had downloaded her memories to her."

Ellis seemed confused "Wasn't that extremely weird for all of you?"

Gabby laughed "Very but Fleur and Hermione took it all in stride as part of being around Harry. I was very happy to not be alone and I just went with it. Two months later we were able to find Daphne. Six months later we found Harry. That is when we all knew that something unique and remarkable had happened."

I remember the first day that we awakened Harry, Daphne smacked his head "Potter only you could keep bringing us back like this. Why can't you do normal for once?"

Harry looked at her and then grinned "I believe you have forgotten your place."

Daphne just gave her sly little smirk and answered back "I haven't forgotten it My Lord, I just wish for you to show me my place again." This caused all of us to laugh and then it was just like it was all over again. I had my family again and I was happy. We all lived together for over two hundred years that time. The first moment I kissed Harry I forgave him for everything." Gabby wandered off in her thoughts for a few minutes.

Ellis asked "Is that when you were still in Britain?"

Gabby chuckled "No by that time I had moved to America."

"Shouldn't they have appeared in Britain?" he asked her.

Gabby smiled "You would think so but Hermione believes that I am the nexus since it is my need that seems to trigger the magic to make them appear. Daphne says it is Harry's fault as it was his unpredictable magic that caused it to begin with. All I know is that my existence is far more bearable in between when I know I will see them again."

Ellis asked "How do you find them when the time comes?"

Gabby answered "Well it was luck at first, wasn't it? On the third return Hermione and Daphne were able to find our common magical signatures. They then charmed a book to reveal when and where they are re-birthed. When they reach the age of fifteen I go to them and touch them with the necklace and they are with me once again."

Ellis asked "Harry's power is astounding can you explain more about that?"

Gabby smiled "You know when I was first born it was Merlin…"

Ellis asked "Who?"

Gabby chuckled "Merlin - 4,000 years ago he was thought to have been the greatest wizard ever born and until Harry was born he probable was. Harry, Hermione, Daphne, and Fleur in each life have made magic more understood. Harry has always been able to put form to our magic, no matter how silly, how crazy it might seem. Harry has been able to do it first and then teach it to the rest."

Gabby gestured out the window "This world is Harry's creation and why we call it Potter's world. Many governments asked us the last time to find a way to terra form a world, to make it so life could exist anywhere in the solar system and universe. Hermione, Fleur, and Daphne worked to create the spell and then Harry cast it the first time. He then reduced it to its components before teaching the rest of us how to do it."

Ellis smiled "That took a hundred spell caster to do the next world and they had to do it in stages as the magic required to do it was too much for them to do all at once."

Gabby smiled "Remember that a thousand years ago it couldn't be done by anyone. Now humans and Taylons have expanded even further into the universe and share it with many other species. We grow more and more every day."

"One more question, if I may?" Gabby smiled and nodded "When you were first born magical humans and non-magical humans didn't mix or mingle."

Gabby stopped him "Actually the magicals were forbidden from exposing their being magical from the non-magicals because of the statute of secrecy."

Ellis smiled "Ah yes, my mistake."

Ellis smiled "It is hard for many of my readers to understand why they kept themselves separated. Could you explain that?"

Gabby smiled before answering "Way before my time the muggles, as the non-magicals were called then, thought magic was un-natural and a tool for Satan. When magicals were found to have powers only gods were supposed to have, then often they would kill the magical by burning them at the stake, hangings or even stoning them to death.

The magicals to protect themselves warded their part of the world to keep it separated and made it illegal to tell the non-magicals about it."

Ellis then put in "But this separation caused frictions and misunderstandings did it not?"

Gabby smiled "Yes it did. Harry grew up as a non-magical and did not know he was a wizard until he got a letter inviting him to Hogwart's for school. He always felt it was inherently wrong to separate because over time many magicals felt that they were superior and had no knowledge of non-magical technology. He went to magical school with kids that didn't even know man had been to the moon."

Ellis then added "Is this about 1500 years ago when Harry was able to force the issue and caused the breech to the statute of secrecy?"

Harry the first return time around was very fond of taking non-magical technology and making it work in a magical environment. Especially after he read what happened with the Taylon invasion. The Taylons learned about magical energies early on and built technology to mimic many of those effects. We could do it without their technology and that is the weakness I exploited to attack them on earth.

Gabby then smirked "On their home world I informed their arrogant grand council that it was not acceptable. They of course used a field to trap me but when I changed to my Phoenix form and escaped their trap, I then turned to my Baslisk form and turned the grand council into stone. It took a month for them to find nine more Taylons to take their place and I turned over their governance back to them. They were no longer arrogant and treated humans much differently." Gabby looked at the clock "Well Mr. Ellis I hope I have shared enough of my story because I have a rather important date in about four hours at midnight. He turns fifteen tonight at midnight."

Ellis smiled "That is right you have found this time's Harry and your other wives and tonight is your ceremony to bring them back."

Gabby smiled "Yes, it has been over three hundred years since I was with them last and I have missed them greatly."

Ellis stopped at the door "Do you ever worry that it may not happen again, that you may see them no more ever again?"

Gabby froze in place and looked at him "It is my greatest fear that I will not be able to follow and my greatest wish that I will someday. It gives me hope. I was once told that my journey would not last forever and that I should be patient." Gabby then grinned "Hermione thinks she can figure it out this time."

Ellis looked at her "It isn't normal to wish for your death." Gabby only smiled and did not reply.

Gabby entered the chamber and looked over at Daphne, Fleur, and Hermione. She then followed to the next person and saw Harry standing there with a little smile on his face. An adult came forward "Mother we have brought the children as you have asked."

Gabby smirked at him "Yes, thank you. You may go or stay as it suits you.

Gabby stood before Harry as Gabby asked "You have no idea of what is to happen?"

Harry smiled "Yes I do mother, I studied the history of this event. I am here to receive the memories of the greatest wizard ever known, Harry Potter and I am to carry on his legacy and you four will be my wives."

Harry then pointed to Daphne "Except her, she is always the master's toy."

Daphne smirked and then let out a small sneer "Dream on little man!"

Gabby smirked as she withdrew her necklace "Here each of you touch the necklace."

Harry touched it first and then three minutes later he had a wide smile on his face "This is our fifth time together." The same reaction happened as Hermione, Fleur and then Daphne touched it."

Daphne came out of her trance laughing "I called him little man. That is just too funny."

Harry snapped his fingers and Daphne tried to remove it before growling at Harry "Remove it Potter before I remove something of yours."

Harry crossed his arms and replied "No, don't think I will." He then clicked a leash on her and he pulled her with him.

A female voice called out "Excuse me but where do you think you are going young man?"

Harry turned around as he replied "I am going to live with my wives… mother? Is that you?"

All of them turned to see Harry's first Mother Lilly Potter and she replied "You are fifteen years old and I have seen no wedding."

A man retorted back "Neither have I" Hermione looked at him "Daddy?" Hermione then looked at her mother "Mother?" She ran and gave them a hug.

Fleur and Gabby ran and hugged their first Mother and Father.

Daphne put her hands on her hips "What is going on. This is my first Mother and Father too, at least they look like them."

The man once called Lorne Greengrass stated in an even voice "Daphne we are your mother and Father. You were born in the year 1981 and five months before Harry's birth."

Daphne snorted at them "You may have had me but you were never my parents."

Daphne's mother smiled "Daphne we are not the same souls we were the first time through." Her mother blushed "We do understand your feelings but in our defense if we were to do it all over again we would not support the Dark Lord again. We learned our lesson."

Daphne snorted but before she could say anything a soft voice spoke up "The Americans had a saying that there are only two constants in the universe, death and taxes." Every one turned to see the great spirit land before them. He smiled at everyone before adding "Although their saying was political motivated it was partly true in that death is but one constant and the other being evolution.

The spirit walked to Harry and looked at him "You have a look of disbelief Harry but Daphne needs your support and belief to heal her emotional evolution. Gabby needs your support for her biological evolution and you need this belief for your spiritual evolution."

Hermione looked at him "If this is true then all life has an cycle of evolution?"

The spirit walked to her and smiled "All higher life or I suppose it is more accurate to say that any lower life that reaches a certain level of brain function to become self aware maintains an evolutionary pattern that we can follow."

Harry asked "How can I help Daphne, Gabby, and myself to…evolve."

The spirit walked over to Lilly and smiled "Hello Lilly it has been a long time since we last met and you fought for your son. I think the life he has led was worth saving and it has led us here."

The spirit continued "Harry you have never really questioned creating Gabby as she died two thousand years ago."

Harry looked at him "I have always questioned it but the answer is what has eluded me. We have worked to steadily understand it so that Gabby could one day join us."

The spirit smiled and then put his arm around Gabby's shoulders "Harry only a creator can create life where none existed."

Hermione looked very puzzled "Wait you said a creator not the creator. Does that mean there can be more than one creator or that it is a species and not an entity?"

The spirit grinned back at her "All very good and very relevant questions. The answer is more complex and requires a leap of faith. There is only one creator and it is not alive but it is sentient never the less."

Daphne interrupted him "Both can't be true. To be sentient one has to be alive."

Harry placed his hands on his hips "Yes and no." Harry kept looking at the spirit "Magic is there and we already know that it exists and at times it appears to do odd things that don't make sense. It could be considered sentient because of those reactions."

"Very good Harry, Hermione and Daphne your logic and sharp intellect only get in the way here. Magic is and it has an intellect but not. If I do an action in my right hand, magic may counter something else. The rules are not exactly set in stone but magic itself is the final arbitrator." The spirit stated to them.

The spirit stood in the center of the hall and took down the roof and its' heavy stones fell to crush the group underneath. A shield could be seen where the rubble fell off to the sides.

Harry looked at him "You knew magic was going to protect us."

The Spirit smiled "One of the few times that magic was predictable to me because magic must have a creator to help it manage things and the only two in existence are within this room." The spirit looked into Harry's eyes "One has been around for eons and another has just evolved."

Gabby gasped as it hit her "You evolved into a creator?"

Harry looked around "No, I think I have enough understanding to be a creator but I was always born with the abilities to create." Harry looked at her "You, what happened to you was a form of accidental creation. My need to help led to me bringing you back to life. It also brought me to his attention to realize that his replacement had arrived."

"You had to evolve to be a creator and the first rule of being a creator is there are no rules. Magic will do what magic will do and if you react to a situation then magic may or may not react to counter it. The only truth I can tell you is that the more complex the manipulations, the more likely that magic will counter what you have done."

Harry sighed "So what happens now? Do we do this together for a certain amount of time."

The spirit looked at him "I have evolved and my time is over and I am to leave for my next great adventure." The spirit pulled a journal from his robes and handed it to Harry "These are my notes and musings as I went through my time here. You may find it of use but I would not count on it."

Harry looked shocked "That is it and I just go at it, no training?"

The spirit laughed "That was the same reaction I had. Training would do no good. Every time and every situation is so fluid and dynamic there is no way to train for that. Use what you have learned…be creative and follow your heart." The spirit then faded away.

Harry looked around and shook his head "Another feckin great day in the life of Harry Potter."

Gabby crossed her arms and began tapping her foot. She pointed at her belly "Fix it mister or else."

Harry smiled "That didn't take you long. Perhaps we should retire to the bedroom as this will be a two part fix."

Gabby seemed puzzled "Two parts?"

Harry chuckled at her "Yes I must fix the inside and I do not have to explain how babies are made…do I?"

Lilly looked angered "We will not be making babies today."

Harry whipped around "Mum, do you really think your 4,128 year old son is going to obey that…do you."

Lilly looked shocked for a second and then backed off before then looking embarrassed "Well… I… boy that is hard to get your mind wrapped around.

Harry laughed "Yes well your creator has spoken… see ya in a few."

**The End**


End file.
